Nothing Is Trivial
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Guilty after an abortion, when Ryou falls pregnant again he wants to do the right thing, but Bakura just cant handle it. Meanwhile, Yami seems to be turning back into his old psychotic self. While Ryo tries to be in the right, Bakura is doing his worst yet-promising to murder someone he loves... and its not Ryou! WARNING: Mpreg yaoi character-death RyouXBakura BakuraXYami YugiXRyo
1. Chapter 1 One Night To Start It All

_Once again I'm writing yet another Mpreg. Why? Because it's gross, different, worrying, funny and strange! For this story, the poor victims are Ryou and Yami Bakura!_

_Enjoy, or be disgusted, I don't care. I'm going to mess around with these characters until I have mentally mutilated them in your mind!_

_**IMPORTANT-READ! : Ryou and Bakura's appearances are based more upon how they looked in season 0, with hints of their more popular look. The reason I have chosen to do this is so they can recognise each other as two different people and so cant the audience. If you, the reader, are not comfortable with this, then think of them how YOU would be note they will be described as having light green and purple hair etc.**_

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**_

When you actually share a body with someone, you get to know them pretty well. Ryou Bakura had found out just this when he ended up sharing his body with the spirit of an ancient Egyptian thief. Thankfully, the magic of the shadow realm eventually separated them, giving the spirit his own new body. But, like with most things in this world, there was a catch, and that was that the two bodies must stay close to each other for 2 years with separations lasting 6 hours at the most. Why? Because the spirit's body was built and created from Ryou's, and for a while the bodies held a strong connection, especially between the brains. This meant that could communicate with their thoughts (something they obviously did when they shared the same body), that for the first 6 months, they had the ability to control each other's bodies, and also had the ability to burn each other's calories.

Ryou had to actually buy his own place to live so his father didn't find out about the spirit. The timid boy and the ruthless spirit had hated this at first, constantly fighting and annoying each other, but then something changed. Ryou felt it first, at no surprise. Ryou wasn't sure at first why he had this strange attraction to the spirit, but soon realised it might be down to the fact that Ryou actually liked being controlled. Ryou had found it weird at first since the spirit, known as Yami 'Kura' Bakura, looked almost exactly like him, with only the odd difference. His hair was darker, and more of a purple-blue colour then Ryou's green-blue. His eyes were purple, while Ryou's were green. Otherwise he was the exact same, same build, same skin colour, same facial features.

Kura noticed he felt the same not long after Ryou, but while Ryou faced the facts and tried to think of ways to live around it, Bakura ignored these strange feelings and forced himself to repress them.  
>They did, on the other hand managed to become friends. Ryou was one of the only two friends Kura had. The other was Marik, a feminine psychopath, a lot like himself. Of course, just because they were friends didn't mean Ryou got all the soft treatment from the sociopathic being. Kura still happily threatened Ryou, and punched him once or twice a week when he annoyed him, but was mostly good to little Ryou.<p>

Ryou was the type of boy who liked to be good. When he felt it was worth it, he would break a rule or two, but he wasn't big on it. Kura was the total opposite, and often left the house at 2 in the morning to meet Marik and rob someone or a store. If anyone got in their way, they got shot without a question. During the day, while both Ryou and Marik were at school, Kura simply did vandalism, spray painting walls and house windows with Ryou's wash-in-wash-out hair dye spray cans.

Kura found Ryou to be boring and tedious in conversation, and he didn't like it. He needed to be close to Ryou a lot otherwise his body became weak with the loss of their body's connections, and Kura couldn't stand feeling like that. It was time to 'fix' Ryou's ways and time-tabled routine and replace with a night of alcohol and stress relief. Stress relief- something Ryou desperately needed, and Kura could tell through their connection.

"Marik" Kura whispered down the phone, making sure Ryou defiantly didn't hear in the next room, even though he had his emo music blearing. What was it? My Chemical Romance? It wasn't even their good music, it was their pussy album danger days! Kura couldn't stand the poppy-ness to those songs… Well that's what he constantly told Ryou.

"Kura? Why the fuck are you phoning?" Marik grumped down the line.

"To give you a warning- I'm bringing Ryou with me tonight."

"What?" Marik yelled in his nasally voice "Why you bring him? He'll totally cramp our style!"

"Did you really just use that phrase?" Kura sneered.

"Shut up!"

"Make me! Ryou is coming along whether you like it or not" Kura hang the phone up on the blonde and sighed. Now he had to get Ryou to actually do as he had decided.

Kura got off his bed and headed out his bedroom and into the living room. Ryou was lying on the sofa scribbling away in his English book, mumbling to himself as he went.

"Oit, pip squeak" Kura poked the light-teal haired boy other the back of the sofa. "your gunna go out tonight"

Ryou looked up at Kura with confusion, his harlequin-green eyes full of questions.  
>"Out? Out to where?"<p>

"Pub or party. With me and Marik" Kura smirked

"Oh no! Uh uh! No way, jose!" Ryou shook his head "Not in a million years. I'm never going any place like that, especially with you and Marik!"

"Look, your body is sending mine stress signals and it's pissing me off-" Kura grabbed Ryou by his light blue shirt and him up towards him. "So you are going to come out with me tonight-" Kura ordered through gritted teeth "and you are going to drink until you can't see and you're on your knees praying to Kami for sweet mercy!"

Ryou looked at him with fright and nodded reluctantly.

"Okay… Okay I'll drink, just please…" Ryou took a deep breath to remain calm "Just don't leave me anywhere or let me embarrass myself"

"I'm not gunna leave you anywhere, idiot! If I leave you somewhere my body will go into shut down! Plus if you do something stupid, I'll look stupid as well." Kura smirk grew and his angry eyes relaxed. He let go of Ryou and ruffled his hair.

"Good doggie" he sniggered, and headed into the kitchen.

That night, Kura forced Ryou to come with him. Their destination was Marik's sister's place. Ishizu was celebrating the fact that she and her boyfriend were having a baby. Although alcohol was at the party, Ishizu wouldn't be drinking any of it. Seto, her boyfriend, would be drinking the vodka, and not in celebration, more in the fact that he considered the whole thing a terrible mistake and since Ishizu was against abortion and that leaving her would give him the kind of reputation that would ruin his company, he had to stay and play daddy-to-be.  
>Kura and Ryou strolled down the road, heads held high. Kura's was high with pride and Ryou's was high because he was trying to hide the fact that he was terrified. Their journey was silent, Ryou not daring to speak and Kura seeing no point in doing so. When they arrived at Ishizu's house, they were welcomed by the sight of Marik climbing out the window with an almost empty large bottle of WKD. Marik stopped on the ledge, half in half out of the window and waved at his friend.<p>

"Koo-rah…" slurred Marik slowly "I… I escaped from the fridge…" he giggled.

"Sure you did" Kura replied, hardly listening, stomping over to Marik and taking the bottle out of his hand and took a little sip. He then turned to Ryou and held the bottle out. "Down it."

"Down it? I'm not sure, I-" stuttered Ryou

"Shut up, wimp and drink it"

Ryou sighed sadly and took the bottle from Kura's hand and reluctantly downed it. The taste sparkled uncomfortably in his mouth like a Catherine wheel. The taste was actually kind of nice, but too strong for Ryou's delicate taste buds. He pulled a face as if he sucked a lemon and he took the bottle away from his lips, now empty.

"Good boy" Kura said patronizingly

"Yeah… Good boy girly-Kura" Marik laughed before falling back inside the house with a clash.

Kura sniggered at his friend, before taking the bottle out of Ryou's grip and smashing it on the concrete path and grabbing Ryou's arm and pulling him inside. As soon as the door opened, the two were hit by the strong smell of cigarettes. The air was cloudy with smoke, causing Ryou to cough as it filled his lungs. Bakura took a deep breath of the smoke in joy.

"Smell that? That's the smell of freeness" Kura told Ryou, pulling him forward.

"Smells more like disgrace and regret…." Mumbled Ryou, quietly enough for sociopathic boy not to hear.

Kura pulled Ryou into the smoke filled living room, where they were once again greeted by a drunken Marik, now lying on the floor laughing, hugging a new bottle of WKD, most of it pouring out on to his shoulder. He slurred another welcome, but was ignored by the two as Kura pulled Ryou over to the sofa and stood in front of a red headed man dressed in leather from head to foot. He was staring at the floor, a cigarette in one hand and a can in the other.

"Rai" Kura growled.

Rai looked up Kura.

"Kurzzz…" he said slowly "My main… Who's your friend?"

"Ryou. He doesn't drink" Kura pulled Ryou forward, forced him to turn round to face him before pushing him down on the sofa so he sat on the other side of Rai "until now" Kura fell into the space between them and took the cancer stick from Rai's hand. He sucked in the poison and relaxed in to his seat. The grey smoke swam out his mouth and joined the large cloud above them. He turned his head to Ryou and forced the cigarette under his nose. "Smoke it" he ordered.

Ryou gave Kura a sad look, who gave him a serious unimpressed expression in reply. Ryou moaned sadly and tried to take the stick from Kura. Kura giggled and moved his hand away from Ryou's mouth.

"Open up babe" he giggled, his head lolling back on to the sofa.

Ryou looked at Kura was wide eyes and soon realised that there was more than tobacco in the white stick. Ryou held back a tear and let his mouth to drop open slightly, allowing Kura to pop it into his mouth.

"Suck" Kura ordered.

Ryou did he was told, feeling his throat burn painfully. Kura smiled with satisfaction.

"Good doggie…" Kura turn his head and looked at Rai. "Pass two cans" he said bluntly.

Rai, who was staring pointlessly at the ceiling, remained that way and reached his hand down to the floor and handed Kura to silver cans. Kura gave one to Ryou, and opened his own and began to down it quickly. Ryou examined the can before glancing at his friend. He sighed at looked back at the can. There was no use of trying to get out of this night. Plus, maybe if he drank the night would pass quicker? He opened the can and copied Kura, attempting to down it.

** 2 hours later**

Kura rubbed his forehead as he stumbled through the house searching for one thing- Ryou. If he did something stupid, he would look stupid because everyone knew Ryou was with him. He peered through the smoke at the people passed out on the floor. None of them were Ryou. As he made his way into the kitchen, he came across kaiba, surrounded by bottles, talking to himself in misery and taking large gulps of vodka. Kura shook his head at the sight and carried on his search. When sure that Ryou was not on the first floor he headed up stairs, dodging around the couples heavily making out on the stair case. He looked down the corridor and saw only two passed out women. Kura sighed began to look into the rooms.

First room- bedroom, couple having sex. They did not appreciate Kura taking a look, and threw a lamp at him, missing drunkenly.

Second room- bathroom. Girl throwing up in toilet, two dudes sharing a naked shower.

Third room- locked.

Fourth room…  
>Ryou was lying on the bed, hugging a bottle. No one else was in the room, but belongings were scattered around randomly. Bakura sighed, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it, massaging the sides of his head with his pointer fingers. Ryou awoke at the sound of the door and sat up.<p>

"Kura" he said a little too happily.  
>Kura looked up and stumbled over to him.<p>

"Ryou we better go now." Kura mumbled.

Ryou giggled like a child at him before wrapping his arms round his neck and slamming his mouth against his, taking him by surprise. Bakura quickly pushed him away angrily. Ryou feel back on the bed, not a bit bothered by the rejection. Kura looked down at him, a big smile on his face, his eyes half open and glittering, his light blue shirt undone…  
>Kura swallowed and remained looking down at him. He couldn't help the feelings and thoughts going through his mind at that point… Why shouldn't he do what nature was telling him?<p>

Kura leaped onto Ryou, straddling his hips and began undoing Ryou's jeans. Ryou giggled again and began to fiddle clumsily with Kura's. Once Ryou's button was undone and the zip was down, Kura flapped Ryou's hands away and undid his own. He rolled off Ryou so he was lying on his back and slid off his jeans then tore off his stripped t-shirt. Once it was over his head, Ryou pounced on him and took control for a second, forcing his lips on to Kura's, saliva dribbling down his face. Kura frowned and rolled them over so he was on top. Lips still locked to Ryou's, he positioned Ryou's legs before getting to work…

The drunken two were awoken the next morning by a sudden coldness and the squeal of a shocked boy.

"Oh my kami! You guys did it!" Marik squealed, partly excited, partly laughing, partly shocked and partly disgusted.

Kura and Ryou quickly sat up and looked each other's pale naked bodies.

"Oh shit…" was all Kura could think of to say.


	2. Chapter 2  The Aftermath of One Night

_Thanks for being first commenter, Kate! This chapter is for you for making my day xD_

_ENJOY!_

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**_

And so it has been since that night.  
>When Marik had found them, unclothed and cold in his sister's bed, Kura had acted without a second thought, pushing Marik out the room and locking the door, turning to Ryou, who was covering what was left of his dignity by hugging himself. Kura scowled at him before his eyes began scanning the floor. Then, he jumped in to action, pouncing about the room grabbing his clothes and pulling them on quickly. Whenever he came across something of Ryou's, he quickly chucked them at him. It took Ryou a little longer to set in to action but once everything had seeped in and the shock had worn off – and Kura had yelled rather nastily about him getting 'fucking moving' before he 'cut his bollocks off'- Ryou began to rush and tug his clothes on. He hadn't even done his shirt buttons up when Kura threaded one arm round his waist and lifted him up. He ran to the bedroom door, still carrying Ryou. He unlocked the door and burst through it, knocking a surprised Marik over in the process.<p>

Kura had ran home, carrying a shocked Ryou the whole way. When they were back in Ryou's flat, they sat at the kitchen table, Ryou staring awkwardly at the cooker and Kura scowling at Ryou. It wasn't until that night when they spoke to each other. Death Note was on tele, a anime that intrigued both boys. Ryou had spent most of the day sitting around watching tele while Kura had been in and out the house all day. Ryou had laid around like a couch potato, watching everything that flashed upon the screen. Pokemon, Naruto, The Slayers, Code Geass, X, Soul Eater, Beelzebub… Anything and everything.  
>Death Note started at 8, and Kura had finally relaxed at home at 7. He had disappeared off to his room and remained there until 8, when he joined Ryou. Ryou was lying lazily on the sofa, taking up the whole thing. As soon as saw Bakura, he snuggled up in the corner of the sofa leaving two persons-worth of space for the other. Kura raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Instead, he slumped down on to the sofa and stared at the tele. They both remained like this until L and Light and the music were gone. An advert for Nyanpire played as Kura finally turned his head.<p>

"I can't stand people who ignore" he smirked.  
>Ryou jumped slightly and looked at him and stuttered "I-I'm not ignoring you…"<p>

"Then stop being a fucking mouse" Kura raised a lilac eyebrow  
>Ryou swallowed hard and bucked up his courage "I'm sorry. Okay?" he tried to sound a little threatening, but instead sounded desperate and hurt.<p>

"Why?" asked Kura, sounding more curious then cruel  
>Ryou blinked at him. Unsure of an answer "Um… For what we did…"<p>

"Oh!" Kura said, understanding, folding his arms "I'm not"

"You're not?"

"No, why would I be? I'm not apologising for doing what I want! Go to hell!"

Ryou looked at the floor. What was Kura saying? Was he saying he used Ryou for sex?

"I'm not your voodoo doll…" Ryou mumble, eyes to the wooden planks.

Kura frowned at him "I never said you were"

"You didn't say" Ryou said harshly "You implied it with your action"

"No I didn't? I would of thought the fact I made love to you would have seen it as some sort proof that I have 'feelings' and that 'I'm good deep down' and all that shit" Kura scoffed

Ryou's head shot up from the floor "Made love?" he repeated in a whispered of surprise.

"Well isn't that what sexual intercourse is called now-a-days when you have sex with someone you love or have feelings for?" Kura looked at Ryou seriously.

Ryou looked at Kura quizzically.  
>This was so out of character. Kura could often be blunt with his words and opinions, but they were often nasty. These were beautiful words and opinions, ones that made Ryou feel safe and loved at the sound of them leaving Bakura's lips<p>

"Yes…" Ryou whispered delicately "Yes it is…"

Silence returned awkwardly. Ryou stared at floor again while Kura daydreamed, eyes on the tele. Ryou took a quiet deep breath before edging closer to Kura. He paused and waited for Kura to question why he was getting closer, but none came. He moved even closer, considering leaning on him slightly, but this idea was interrupted when Kura put his arm round Ryou and gently pulled him close. Ryou was surprised at this move, but it didn't take long for him to get comfortable in Bakura's strong arms.

This is how they came to be together, and the official start of their strange story.

Their relationship was a simply one, Ryou went to school while Kura spray painted the town walls, Ryou came home and did homework while Kura napped, Ryou made dinner and Kura watched and gave the odd comment, Ryou watched Gravitation while Kura phoned Marik and planned that night, Ryou went to bed at 10 and Kura joined him at half past, they had sex, Ryou fell asleep and Kura went out with Marik and came home at 5 in the morning.  
>It was a simply routine which they loved, it was perfect.<p>

Of course, nothing stays perfect for long…

One month into their relationship, Ryou started to feel ill and uncomfortable around his hips. A week later a new thing was added to their routine. Kura went out with Marik and came home at 5, Ryou woke up at half 5 and began spilling his guts in the nearest container. Bakura found this weird, but didn't think much of it, telling Ryou there was nothing to worry about. Kura became very angry when Ryou mentioned he might go to the doctors. He refused to allow this happen, announcing that he didn't want anyone touching his property. Ryou yelled at Kura was referring to him as 'property' but after a very loud, deep conversation, Ryou gave in to Kura and said he wouldn't go, and ended up having a two hour make-up sex session.

"He's really protective of me!" Ryou whined to Yugi Muto, his best friend since he came to Domino. The two boys were sitting in class, alone. It was break time, and everyone was either in the canteen or outside.

"Yami is the same!" Yugi laughed fondly, referring to the boy who had once shared his body only to have the same thing happen as Bakura and Ryou- their own bodies on the same terms.

"Really? I can see that, but I bet Yami would let you go to the hospital if you really needed it…" Ryou sighed

"Nope!"

Ryou blinked at his friend "Yami wouldn't let you book a doctor's appointment?"

"Nope. You have to understand Ryou, that back in ancient Egypt, a doctor just used the millennium items to heal or diagnose Yami, while the same things for Bakura were done with magic and potions and remedies." Yugi closed his maths book and stuffed it in his rucksack "Yami thinks all these machines are over the top and dangerous, and I bet Kura thinks the same"

Ryou nodded to show he understood and yet out a heavy breath "I really need the hospital though… I think something is really wrong with me…"

"What are you symptoms?" Asked Yugi

"Erm… I keep throwing up in the morning and at night, I have aching pains in my hips and spine and I've fainted twice"

Yugi raised an eyebrow "Maybe it's just became you and Kura haven't been close enough? Your connections are probably causing it…"

"Oh, believe me, we're closer than ever…" Ryou giggled.

Yugi gasped and smile "You and Kura are like…" he whispered, trailing off, unsure what to say.

"Like you and Yami? Yes"

Yugi beamed at him happily, before that smile dropped.

"Ryou can asked you something personal?" he asked worriedly

"Sure I guess…"

"Have you and Bakura, you know… Done stuff"

"Yeah" Ryou nodded, biting his lip

"Have you gone, like, all the way?"

"Yes, why?"

"Did Kura…" Yugi ignored his question "Did he wear his item when you did it?"

"When you say item do you mean the ring or a condom?"

"Let's go with both"

"He never takes the ring off, and I think we've only done it without a condom once, but I was so drunk I can't really be sure if he did not…" Ryou gave Yugi a confused look.

Yugi's eyes grew "Ryou, I think I might know what's wrong… and you won't like it…" Yugi hung his head "Kura defiantly won't like it"

"What is it?" Ryou asked, staying calm but panicking in side.

"I think you might be, um, pregnant…"

"Yugi, I know I have long hair and big eyes but I can promise you I'm a boy…"

"You don't have to be a girl" Yugi said quickly "The millennium items see sex as simply reproduction, so they times the chance of conceiving by three. If they can't find any system or if they find one that is damaged, they create a new one."

Ryou stared at him "Please tell me this is a joke"

"I'm not… Maybe you should, um, buy a test after school?"

"A test? And if it says I am, what am I going to tell Kura?" Ryou was panicking badly now, getting up from his seat and feeling hot and trapped. Yugi got up from his own seat and placed his hands on Ryou's quivering shoulders.

"Just tell him. I'm sure it'll be fine…"

Ryou had tried to calm down after Yugi said that, and held back frightened tears. Why shouldn't he cry though? Wasn't he a girl now, by some opinions? Time to hit the stereotypes full on!

Ryou had done what Yugi had advised that day. He bought a test, cheek erubesent the whole time he was in the shop. He speeded home, teeth gritted and head held high. He had been welcomed by Kura, who was sitting in the kitchen eating a bacon sandwich and writing some kind of list, but Ryou ran right past him, ignoring his welcome, and headed to the bathroom. He locked the door and leaned against it, catching his breath. He rubbed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Ryou" called Kura from the other side "Why so skittish?"

"I'm fine" Ryou called back "Just needed to pee super bad"

Kura tittered from the other side, followed by the footsteps of him walking away.  
>Ryou took a deep breath and did what he had to do…<p>

Kura went back to the kitchen and finished his sandwich and list of places he and Marik would steal from for the next 2 weeks. He had just about finished this list went he heard Ryou's frantic scream.

"Ryou?" he called worriedly, getting up from his seat and rushing to the bathroom. By the time he reached the door, Ryou was screaming the word 'no' over and over.

"Ryou what's wrong? Get the fuck out here, you're giving me a head ache!" Kura ordered, yelling over Ryou's cries.

Ryou rushed out the door and into Kura's arms and sobbed. Kura planted a kiss on Ryou's head and whispered his question of 'what's wrong' in Ryou's ear. That's when he noticed that Ryou had a tight grip on a strange white object. Kura frowned and snatched the thing from Ryou's grip and looked at it curiously. Ryou gasped and stared in horror. Kura on the other hand just stared at the stick.

"Is this what you we're screaming over?" he asked.  
>Ryou nodded, shaking slightly.<br>"Why were you screaming over a thermometer?"

Ryou blinked at him and let his mouth drop open in surprise. Sometimes he really did forget Bakura was from Ancient Egypt.  
>"Kura… That isn't thermome-"<p>

"Why is there a plus sign on it? Does that mean your temperature is really high?"

"It's not a thermometer" Ryou repeated flatly.

"What is it then?"

Ryou gulped "It's a pregnancy test?"

It was Kura's turn to blink in alarn. He stared at the test and then at Ryou.  
>"It's true. It happened because-" Ryou began to explain, only to be interrupted by Kura<br>"I know why" Kura said roughly "Now, I want you to go outside to the stair case…. And I want you to let yourself fall down them head first"

"KURA!" exclaimed Ryou "What are you saying?" he bit his lip in worry  
>"Get rid of it" Bakura ordered, dropping the test on the floor and slowly walking away.<br>"Kura-"  
>"Shut up, Ryou"<p>

Ryou just stood there, mouth gaping, unsure of what to say in reply. What was he going to do? Ryou ran after Kura, pleading desperately for forgiveness, dropping to his knees and hugging Kura's waist. Kura just watched him sob for a good ten minutes before stroking his head kindly.

"Stop crying and get up." Kura told him grouchily.  
>Ryou sniffed and stood up. "Kura" he began with a trembling lip "I'm scared… Plus don't make go down the stair case…" Ryou began to cry again ad Kura wrapped his arms round him, kissing his forehead. Ryou put his head on Kura's bony shoulder.<br>"I won't, that wouldn't be much fun, since if I do kill you I want to do it myself and with a lot of blood. Even so, Ryou…" he placed his hand under Ryou's chin and made him look up at him "We're not keeping it."

A tear ran down Ryou's ruby cheek sadly,

"Abortion, Ryou. We'll go to a clinic, say you are a woman and get an abortion tablet" Kura told him gently. "Everything will be fine, I know it will be"

"How come you know what an abortion tablet is, but have no idea what a pregnancy test looks like?"

They hugged for a while, Ryou sobbing into Kura's stripped shirt. Ryou already felt awful about the whole idea, taking a life so selfishly. Bakura, on the other hand, felt nothing. He didn't feel bad, he didn't feel good, he just felt nothing. He felt numb, he didn't care.

The next day, the morning went by the normal routine. Ryou went to school, and Kura went out with Marik, who was bunking off that day. Ryou and Yugi spent break alone in the classroom again. Ryou told Yugi everything, from going to the store and buying the text to crying in Kura's arms. Yugi pointed out to Ryou that it wasn't just Bakura's choice on what they did next, it was his too, and mostly his since it was his body. The mint haired boy sighed sadly and told his friend that he actually agreed with Kura and wanted to get rid of it but he felt so evil about it. He couldn't keep it, he was only 16! He could exactly keep it- his whole life plan would go down the toilet.  
>Ryou spent his school day in misery, unable to focus and holding back tears of guilt.<p>

Kura was mostly his normal self, until Marik bought the subject of Ryou and Bakura told him everything. Marik was alarmed about the subject, but did high five Kura for the fact that his 'balls worked'. Bakura joked about with Marik, while drawing an inappropriate graffiti of a naked woman.

After school, Bakura waited outside the school for Ryou, much to his surprise. The two had walked slowly up to town and to the clinic. Outside the building, Ryou froze, turned white and gave Bakura a miserable look. Kura had been supportive, and done most of the talking, playing the kind boyfriend the whole time, something Ryou really needed…

_**Chapter two guys! Chapter three up soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Strange Ways

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**_

"Do you want some coffee with your sugar?" Ryou asked he as watched Kura spoon countless piles of sugar in to the small mug.

"Fuck off, I want syrup!" Kura winked at Ryou.

Ryou laughed cheerfully at his lover before sipping his own cup. Kura gulped down his now-thick coffee. Kura let an 'aaah' sound of satisfaction before getting up from his seat to put the empty cup in the sink, planting a kiss on Ryou's cheek on the way.

7 months had passed since the pregnancy issue, and Ryou was less than 1 month away from turning 17. The whole thing had been pushed out of their heads and everything had returned to normal. It had been replaced with other things like about Ryou going to college within the next year, and about Kura's latest court case. The court case had been and gone and they'd given him a second chance, but 30 hours of community service… Much to Kura's disgust.

"Since it's Saturday…" Ryou began in an erotic voice, now out of his seat and blocking the door to the living room so Kura couldn't leave "Why don't we… I dunno…" Ryou fiddled with his buttons and winked at Kura.

"Why don't we what?" Kura whispered evilly, smirking at Ryou, walking slowly over to him "Go to the park and play on the swings?" he said in a high voice.

"No…" giggled Ryou "I was thinking something more mature… and inside…" sticking Bakura's finger in his mouth and rubbing his small pink tongue around it.

"You" winked Kura before chuckling in his throat. He took his finger out of Ryou's mouth and wrapped one arm round Ryou's waist and pulled him close. Ryou pecked him on the lips.

"This is going to be so much better when we've moved into a house away from this fucking flat" Kura sighed, his forehead against Ryou's.

"Why's that?" giggled Ryou

"Because then I can use the phrase 'lets go upstairs'"

Ryou laughed at him "Well you'll have to stick to saying 'lets head to the bedroom'"

They make it sound like it was a rare thing to do on a Saturday morning, when in truth it was something they did most weekend mornings, since Ryou didn't have school and Kura didn't have community service.  
>They spent most of that day in bed, until half 2 when Kura left to do an hours community service by scrubbing vandalised walls- ironically…<br>Ryou had remained snuggled up in bed, not sleeping, only thinking. He would be 17 in less than a month, and in just one week's time they'd be filling up a moving van with their stuff and moving to an actual house, away from that batty, grumpy Ms Parker who lived on the floor below them, and the slutty chav named Chiko who had annoying snotty nosed 3 year old named Maki. He couldn't wait to get away. Life felt like it was all finally falling into place. 

An actual house  
>Bakura had a job (testing video game samples for a climbing company)<br>Ryou had a job (working on Sunday afternoons in a music shop)  
>Ryou only had 10 months left at school before he officially left.<br>Bakura's binge drinking had become less  
>Bakura had gone from smoking 2 packets of cigarettes a day, to just 3 sticks. <p>

Perfection.

Well, for Ryou anyway. Kura wasn't as happy, but he was living.

Ryou opened his eyes and looked at the clock. The time was now 4:03. Time does fly while you dream. Ryou smiled to himself as he realised Kura would be leaving community work about now. He stared at the clock a little longer, willing time to go faster so Kura would be back home and hold him tight. Ryou scowled as he looked at the date on the clock. That's when it hit him. Thinking about it, wouldn't it have been his due date about now? If he hadn't had an abortion.  
>Ryou rolled over and stared at the ceiling. If he hadn't had an abortion, and they had kept the baby, what would life be like now? Right now, would he be incredibly uncomfortable, feeling a tiny someone wriggling around inside him? Or would he be in hospital crying in pain? Would he be in hospital, only holding a baby in his arms? Or would he be at home, holding the baby, giving it a bottle or something? He didn't know, he'd never know. It wasn't meant to be, he hadn't wanted it to be meant to be, but why was he feeling so sad about it?<br>Maybe it was the pain of the thought of what could have been. Maybe it was the guilt of stopping a life from entering the world. Maybe he was just uncomfortable with the idea that he could actually carry a life inside of him. No matter whatever it was, it made him miserable. But he'd never cried about it before…

Why was he crying? Was it because it would be 9 months about now? He didn't know. He felt like the subject was a little upsetting and even annoying, but no emotion that was strong enough to make him cry…  
>He couldn't stop now. Why does this keep happening? Yesterday he started crying during Death Note when a minor character was killed off, a scene he'd scene before several times. The day before that he cried just because Kura told him he loved him. Last week he ran out of class when his eyes welled up with tears just because he couldn't remember a word for an essay. Yugi had been excused from the classroom to check he was alright, and suggested that Ryou probably needed more sleep and to relax a little more. Ryou had believed stress and lack of sleep were the reasons for his over-the-top emotions, but now he was sure that he was sleeping well and he wasn't stressed, but still the tears fell.<p>

When Kura returned home, in a bad mood after an argument with his boss-of-that-day, the sound of Ryou crying was just irritating to him. He went to their bedroom and looked at the crying ball, curled up in a fertile position.

"Shut up!" Kura had grumbled before lying down on the bed with his back to the sobbing boy.

Ryou whimpered, uncurled himself and crawled over to Kura.

"Kura…Bakura…comfort me… Please" he sobbed.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood" Kura mumbled cruelly, eyes closed and trying to sleep.

Ryou whimpered again, unsure of what to do. For a minute, he just watched Kura. He tried to think of something decent to say, but only came up with a load of rubbish. He decided to just say what was on his mind.

"It would have been 9 months today" he sniffed

"Wha'woulddah?"

Ryou bit his lip "I would have been if I hadn't… had an abortion. I-I don't want a baby, but… But, I-I can't stop thinking-"

"You can, now stop" grumbled Kura

Ryou bit down on his lip harder and took a big breath. Rage rumbled through his veins, and his head began to throb until it all exploded out his mouth.

"YOU BASTERD!" he yelled punching Kura on the side of face "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Ryou jumped off the bed as Kura sat up quickly, a palm gently on his throbbing cheek "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, YOU SELFISH…. SELFISH…" Kura stared at him in shock at his outburst "SELFISH CUNT!"

Kura couldn't help but gasp as Ryou yelled the one word Ryou wouldn't stand saying or hearing.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU ASS HOLE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HA-" as Ryou carried on to scream at him, Ms Parker began complaining about the noise. As Ryou carried on screaming the same thing over and over, Kura jumped off the bed and did something Ryou hadn't expected. Instead of a punch to the face to shut him up, Kura pulled him into a tight loving embrace. Ryou stopped screaming, and simply cried loudly.

"I love you" Kura whispered with care in Ryou's ear.

"You can lie but you can't apologise, can you?" Ryou cried in a shaky breath.

Kura inhaled before moving his lips to Ryou's ear.

"It's not a lie, I love you. And I'm sorry…"

Ryou's body relaxed in Kura's arms, though still remained sobbing. Kura hugged him closer, and pecked kisses on Ryou's cheeks and neck, telling him sweet words and phrases that he thought he'd never say, didn't want to say, but truly meant.

"It's so weird for you to cry" Kura chuckled light hearted.

Ryou giggled through his tears. "I don't know why I keep crying"

"Neither do I." smirked Kura "Never mind" he said as they released each other "I'm sure it's just a phase"

"Yeah… a phase…"

But it didn't seem much like a phase to Ryou. As time got closer to their moving day, Ryou's emotions were getting crazier. I stood up for himself to Kura, causing him to get slapped or punched several times (an apology did follow), he cried at the simplest things, and he seemed to go from cheery to unhappy in a matter of seconds. Kura tried to put up with it, but he was beginning to find it annoying.

While packing away their living room stuff into moving boxes, Ryou started crying again.

"What is it now?" an irritated Kura asked reluctantly, putting the action fingers from shelf in a box.

"This Flash figure…" sniffed Ryou "With the broken arm…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's the first figure you ever broke" the tears began to run uncontrollably down his face.

"What?" Kura blinked.

Kura didn't bother comforting Ryou, he knew Ryou would be okay a minute, and that it might be better to just leave him be for the moment. Bakura really didn't know what to do anymore. He still hoped that it was all a phase, but even he was beginning to doubt it. He decided to keep a better eye on Ryou to see if he was doing anything else strange or unusual. For the moment, he just rummaged his memory for any point in the last two weeks where he had done something different. Nothing came to mind, accept when he caught Ryou eating marshmallows covered in ketchup three days ago, but that was it! Why did he even decide to put that sweet with that sauce anyway? Who would ever have an urge to put ketchup on a marshmallow?

Kura shook his head sadly, and began taping up the full box before carrying into the hall to join the rest of the full boxes, leaving Ryou still crying on the living room floor.

The next day was moving day. Ryou had been pretty normal that morning, except for putting brown sauce on his al bran that morning. No tears or sudden tantrums, just taking boxes up and down the stairs and putting them in the moving van. The only part of this Kura noticed as odd was when they were loading the van, with the help of three bald men, and poor Ryou kept getting pains in the lower half of his spine. Ryou said he probably strained a muscle slightly, and carried on carrying stuff up and down the stair case until Kura ordered him to just go to the moving van and tick off from a list of their stuff to make sure everything was three. It was all normal, until when they were officially leaving.

"Good bye cramped flat!" Bakura cheered with a smile. He waited for Ryou to cheer with him but no cheer came. He looked behind him and saw Ryou was biting his lip again, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"This is kind of like the end of something. The end…" he sniffed.

"Yeah, kind of. The end of a beginning, but it's also the start of a new awesome beginning!" Kura told him cheerfully taking hold of Ryou's wrist gently. "It's a good thing, so don't be a pussy" he tittered.

Ryou hung his head and sniffed again. He muttered an 'okay'.

Kura dropped his wrists and led Ryou out the flat door forever, Ryou still crying slightly. Kura sighed at the mint haired boy carried on snuffling sadly.

_**Shortest chapter so far at 2,000 words! Shorted then the others by 400!  
>But don't worry! The next chapter is important and should be more than 2,400 words! <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 The Answer To Everything

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED!**_

The two boys settled nicely into their new house. They planned on re-decorating it, but for the moment they decided to push it to one side and focusing on other things.

"We'll start after your birthday and once my community service shit has finished" Bakura said over the breakfast table on their first Monday morning in their new home "Then we can start, alright?"

Kura wasn't as fussed about redecorating as Ryou. He was happy enough with replacing the bathroom tiles because 'they were orange-pink' which he announced he didn't like, and repainting the living room red, black and white or something… He hadn't paid full attention to Ryou's ideas.

"Sounds fine…" Ryou smiled weakly, staring into his breakfast bowl, not eating it but slowly stirring it like a stew. "Kura, I don't want to do anything 'big' for my birthday, okay?" he added, still not making any kind of eye contact.

"Fine with me" Kura snorted "What do you want to do?" Kura bit down into his third bacon sandwich of that morning

"Just… Watch a movie with you and order out pizza" Ryou shrugged.

Kura finished his sandwich in two last large bites before giving Ryou and concerned look.  
>"There really is something very wrong with you" He stated.<p>

Ryou stopped stirring but carried on staring at his uneaten food.

"I'm not worried, just curious" Kura told him. Ryou knew that that wasn't completely true…

"I'm fine" whispered Ryou, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

"Fuck no" Kura snorted "There's something really wrong. I'm tempted to get that bad-haired stuck-up Pharaoh involved"

"Talking to Yami Yugi or Atem or whatever you want to call him, Kura, won't be needed. If something is wrong I can find out for myself" Ryou argued weakly, before getting slowly out his seat.

Kura watched him, wondering what kind of illness the boy could hair or if something was actually bothering him enough to make him act like this.

"I'm going to school" mumble Ryou, grabbing his bag and heading out the door in a moody attitude.

Kura shook his head and spent the next five minutes simply sitting there trying to think what could be wrong.  
>'I wonder if anything to do with what he said last week' thought Kura 'about the fact that he would have been 9 months gone about now? But I thought he didn't want the baby, that's what he always told me? It didn't seem to bother him all this time, and now suddenly it is? What the actual fuck, man?' Kura sighed and decided to find something else to think and do. Marik was the first thing to come to his head. He got out his seat and headed into the living from for the phone. He punched in the number and then waited impatiently on the sofa for the Egyptian to answer.<br>"Come on Marik…" he muttered "you better not have left earlier for school…"

"Hello?" said a croaky voice  
>"Are you going to that crap hole today?" Kura asked straight out.<br>"God, if I can be asked!" laughed Marik. "Why? You bored, kitty-boy?"  
>"Not a kitty… And yes I am, actually. Ryou is in one fucking bad mood today and I bet it's going to last all day" whined Kura "He's going to miserable all day!"<br>"Wanna rob the appliance store?" suggested Marik  
>"Appliance? Fuck that- the bank!" Kura ordered.<br>"Don't be difficult, Kitty-Kat! It's Monday so more people will be in the bank, so it's more likely we get caught!"  
>"Even better…"<br>"You'll end up in prison this time-"  
>"I don't care"<br>Marik sighed on the other end of the phone. "Fine!" he huffed and hung up the phone.

Bakura took the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a second and had a mini-mental argument with himself about what Marik was going to do, before putting the phone back in its place and heading into his and Ryou's bedroom and collecting his laptop. The screen lit up as soon as he lifted the lid. The screen was open to Microsoft Word with an open page with the title 'Animals in Psychology. Kura saved the page, saving himself from any of Ryou high-pitched screaming later and crossed off the page. Kura rolled his eyes when an already open internet explorer replaced Word, then scowled when he looked at the page.  
>Ryou must have truly noticed something was very different about himself lately. The website he had been on was a hospital site. At the top of the page was a list of Ryou's symptoms followed by a list starting from what was most likely to be the problem and what was less likely but possible. Kura skimmed the page for any life-threatening illnesses on the list and found none. Most of them were stress-related disorders or only counted if you were a woman.<p>

While all this was happening, Ryou had run to Yugi's house. They were late for school, but Yugi had decided that finding out what wrong with Ryou was more important. The mint-haired boy was curled up on Yugi's bed in a miserable state, why Yugi was furiously searching sites for a possible answer. There was a knock at the door and a red-eyed character stuck his head round the door.

"Yugi, why aren't you leaving?" asked Yami suspiciously, stepping into the room and closing the door. He was dressed in Marvel pyjama's, a pair that actually belonged to Yugi, and bare footed.

"Something is up with Ryou, I'm trying to find out what it might be…" Yugi mumbled in reply, staring at the screen.

Yami nodded and walked over to Ryou. He bent down in front of him and looked him in the eye.

"Yo" he said.

"Hi Pharaoh" murmured Ryou

"What's up?"

"Sky"

"No really"

"Ceiling"

Yami sighed and shook his head "Come on, you can tell me. I know Bakura hates my guts, but I'm not that bad!" he chuckled.

"It's not that…" Ryou said, looking away from the pharaoh's pale face.

"Come on then. I love a game but you've given we very little to work with and it's 8 in the morning" he beamed.

"Spine and hips hurt, head ache, mood swings…" Ryou listed. He licked his lips "and something else happened this morning but I can't tell you it because I haven't even told Bakura"

"Spit it out"

"It's nothing, I was just violently sick at 4 in the morning" Ryou buried his head in his arms and moaned.

Yugi stopped what he was doing and turned round to Ryou.

"You didn't tell me that happened!" he commented in shock

"You didn't ask" was Ryou's reply.

Yugi and Yami looked each other, then at Ryou, then at each other. Yami nodded his head towards the door and Yugi nodded.

"I'm gunna grab some clothes on and go to the store for… what is it you people drink… Coffee" Yami stuttered before turning on his heel and left the room.

Yugi gave Ryou and worried look. The boy didn't move, and carried on hugging himself on his friends bed. Yugi listen intently, and heard Yami knocking something over and cussing, before the sound of his feet slamming against the wooden floor as he ran down the hall and down stairs.

"Ryou, I think I know what's wrong" he said to his ill friend kindly.

"What's your idea?"

Yugi bit his lip and swallowed before saying gently "I think you might be pregnant again-"

"I didn't feel like this before, so I doubt it" Ryou argued, rolling over on the bed and lying flat on his bed.

"Well, I don't think every pregnancy is the same" Yugi commented nervously.

Ryou turned his head and looked at his friend.

"And how, may I ask, do you know?" he asked in a snobby manor.

Yugi must have took too long to reply since Ryou's eyes turned to saucers as his brain ticked and put all the pieces together.

"oh"

"Yeah, oh. Anyway-" carried on Yugi "I've go-"

"Did you abort it?" Ryou asked straight out.

Yugi blinked and shook his head.

"What, your, like, pregnant right now?"

Yugi shook his head, a shocked expression printed on his face.

Ryou was confused, his throbbing head not being able to profess the fact that Yugi and clearly experienced pregnancy, had not aborted it, was not currently pregnant, and had not got a young child crawling about hishome. Ryou decided it might better to drop the subject since Yugi's eyes were beginning to look like wet glass.

"As I was saying, I've got a test so just go in the bathroom and rummage through the cupboard. They're in a blue bag. Open it and you'll see hair products, but they're under them" Yugi instructed, sounding a little too intelligible on the subject.

Ryou gave a small nod and left the room to follow Yugi's orders.

"Al-bloody-RIGHT!" Bakura yelled, running down the stairs to the front door and swinging it open. "Marik!"

"Nice to see you too, now move out the way!" Marik scoffed, pushing past Bakura and into the house.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming" sneered Kura.

"Yes, well… Your apartment was a 10 minute walk from my house, and this house is about 40 minutes. Apparently running changes nothing and it's still 40 minutes…" Marik yawned and headed to the kitchen and switched the kettle on.

"Do you have latte mix?" he asked

"No, why the bloody hell would I have latte mix"

"Because I like lattes"

"So?"

The two bickered for a while before taking a seat at the kitchen table each and setting out a plan to rob the bank. Kura whined that they didn't need a plan and that they should just give each other a few basic instructions and then to just let it flow. Marik argued and said they needed some kind of plan, unless Kura wanted to spend the rest of his second life behind bars. Kura said he would escape, just like he used to in Ancient Egypt, leading to Marik to start giving him a very long explanation on why he would not succeed at that and what prisons in the present were actual like.  
>Kura stopped listening within seconds, picking up the laptop from where he had placed it on the table and opening a new Internet Explorer. He typed a random word, boredom, and then looked at the results, exiting the sites almost as soon as he entered then.<br>The laptop began to purr, and the screen froze.

"What the bloody-" muttered Kura, as the screen went heavily pixelated before going blank. Kura tut, and closed the lid.

"What's wrong now?" asked Marik, stopping in the middle of his speech.

"I think the laptops got a virus" Kura sighed "Ryou is going to kill me"

"Can I watch him kill you? I think it'll be really funny!" Marik smirked.

Kura poked out his tongue "Oh yes, you would find entertainment in my death, now wouldn't you?"

Marik cackled and poked his friend in the cheek "Don't be like that Bakky, I'm only playing!"

"Call me that one more time and I'll throttle you until you turn purple and cough your own intestines!" Kura threatened, shoving his fist in front of Marik's face.

Marik pushed the fist away and stuck his tongue out at Bakura as well "You love me really"

"Is your name Ryou?"

Marik tittered at his friend "Aww, so you admit it- You love Ryou"

"Pretty much, I guess. He's a good replacement for the lost" Kura snorted

"Oh, dear Ryou must feel so loved with the things you say!" Marik commented sarcasticly

"No, he just gets turned on!"

The two cackled their evil laughs before beaming at each other.

"So are we going to rob the bank or not?" Marik asked Bakura, poking him in his pale cheek once again.

"Unless you want to just sit here talking about my sex life" giggle Bakura.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind both" winked Marik.

"I get it every day, and I know that running my fingers on Ryou's thighs, back of neck and sides turns him on straight away. We've talked about it so let's go do the thing I do second best" Kura laughed, getting up from the sofa and heading to the hall.

"Sex god much?" Marik mumbled with a hint of sarcasm, following behind Kura "Hey Kura?"

"Yeah?" he grunted in reply

"If thieving is what you do second best, what is first?"

"Can't you guess?" Bakura said with a smirk

"No?" Marik said honestly

"The thing I do best is making Ryou scream. Whether it's in pleasure or pain, I make him sing his lungs out!" cackled Kura

"Isn't it 'sing your heart out'?" corrected Marik

"You don't sing with your heart" Kura replied, walking out the door

"You don't sing with your lungs either!" giggled Marik, shutting the front door behind them

-  
>000000000000000000000<p>

"I had a feeling it was this again! Why me?" wailed Ryou, now lying back on Yugi's bed in tears.

"Ryou I'm sure everything going to be okay-"

"How, Yugi? How? Kura is going to kill me!" Ryou screamed in his friends face. He wasn't trying to be mean, and Yugi knew this, he was just distraught at this sudden news.

"He didn't kill you before" Yugi said in a comforting way.

"He told me to jump down the stairs!" Ryou yelled, getting off his place on the bed and pacing the room, mumbling to himself "why me? Why me…"

"Ryou-"

"I can't do it again, Yugi!" Ryou whispered to him "Last time it felt so easy just… getting rid of it, but it made me feel so bad! I felt evil! Even more evil then Bakura!" Kura stopped pacing, crossed his arms and stared out Yugi's bedroom window.

"That really is evil…" Yugi mumbled, with Ryou not hearing, that or ignoring the comment.

"You want to keep it?" Yugi asked after a long pause

"No… Keeping it would ruin my life… And Kura's…." Ryou replied calmly, his eyes still focusing at the scene outside. He could all the way to the high street, where busy people were bustling around in a rush, all looking like little ants.

"Are you getting an abortion again?" Yugi asked gently, getting up from the computer chair and standing next to his friend. He placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder and gave a little squeeze. "I'm here for you"

Ryou was silent for a moment, just daydreaming out the window, before muttering sadly "I can't do that either…"


	5. Chapter 5 Behind Bars

_**Guess what**__**? I'm going to do **__**a mini manga of this story **__**for**__** deviant art! :D **__**Anyone interested in it?**_

The school hours passed at the speed of an elderly tortoise, dragging unbearably. It wasn't long until every voice Ryou heard sounded like it had been distorted and slowed to an 8th of the actually speed. If this wasn't enough, his head throbbed so much that when he stood up he felt like his knees were going to snap, his stomach kept turning like a cauldron, his throat was still red raw, and he was getting terrible cramps in his hips and spine. The end of the day didn't come soon enough in Ryou's opinion…

Yugi had offered to escort him home due to his deep worry about his sick friend, but Ryou politely refused, saying he would love to walk half the way with him, but needed some time alone so he could think things through. Yugi tried to change the sickly boy's mind, as he watched Ryou stagger around helplessly. Ryou's patience quickly began to wear away, and he rather rudely refused his friend's help for a second time.

Once away from Yugi and on his own, Ryou actually found it painful to think. What was he going to tell Bakura?  
>'Hey Kura! You know you love me, right? Well I'm pregnant again- and that's not all! I'm also no strongly against abortion! Do you know what that means? You're going to have to be a daddy!'<br>Ryou's heart sank as low as the Titanic as his thoughts expanded. He didn't know what Bakura would do. Bakura was so unpredictable most of the time. He might stand by him… Though that was the least likely idea. What was most likely to happen was that Kura would pick Ryou up and sling him over one shoulder, travel to the nearest and largest set of stairs, put a crash helmet on Ryou, and then throw him down it. The crash helmet being worn just because Bakura would want Ryou to have a little sanity left after the incident, just so he could laugh at Ryou's emotional pain.

When Ryou entered his house, he found it empty.

"Kura? I'm home!" He called to receive no reply "Kura?" he called again, a little worried.

His headache was getting worse now, with his body desperately needing it's close connection to Bakura. Ryou took a deep breath and force himself to relax.

"This isn't good for the baby" he told himself, before freezing.  
>Did he really just tell himself that? That had to be a sigh that he already bonding with the unborn child. He didn't want to bond with it, he wanted rid of it. Any kind of bond or love for the child would just make even more difficult to decide what to do.<br>Ryou began to rub the back of his aching neck and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. He switched the kettle on as his spare hand unconsciously began to rub his stomach. Even when he noticed what he was doing, he didn't stop. It felt so right and comforting to do so, the soothing feeling allowed him to relax just a little. He finished making his coffee and began to head upstairs to lie down, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" he called, cringing as his yell made his head feel like a grenade had gone off behind his temple. He went to the front door and opened to reveal a rather warm looking Ishizu, one hand covering her mouth and her eyelids wet with tears.

"Ishizu? What's wrong?" Ryou asked in alarm, staring in surprise at the woman.

"Okay… You don't need to panic… I mean, I know I'm panicking but-" she laughed nervously "I mean, I've just had a baby, but-"

"What is it Ishizu? You can tell me-"

"Mari and your Bakura are at the police station!"

"This is all your fault, you gay idiot!" yelled Bakura, throttling his blonde 'friend'. Marik was quickly losing colour in his cheeks, and was close to passing out, if a police officer hadn't rushed on and tore him off him. Bakura whipped round and was about to punch the police officer in the face, but froze when he saw the sight outside the police station cell.

"Ryou!" he cheered happily, before being bombarded but another three police men, who pulled him out the cell he had been sharing with Marik, and throwing him into a private one. He caught a glance at Ryou, seeing him mutter 'oh good' with wide teary eyes.

"Sir-" Ryou began desperately to the police officer sitting behind the main desk "What did they do?"

"I have to know your relation to the offenders first before I can release that information" snorted the pop-bellied officer.

Ryou thought fast, and twisted the truth a little to save any present or future embarrassment.

"Girlfriend"

He caught the sight of Bakura's confused expression in the corner of his eye. The three police men who had thrown Bakura in there were now standing outside the cell, keeping an eye on him.

Officer nodded, and sat up in the swivel chair.

"The chick-" he began referring to Marik " was caught handling a gun-"

"I'm not a chick! For the thousands time I am a dude! Jesus-!" protested Marik, rubbing his throat as argued. He muttered something colourful under his breath, but the officer was already telling Ryou about Bakura

"And white-boy over there was crazy-drivin' with no seatbelt. He also had his pockets filled with bullets, clearly for the chick's weapon-"

"I'm a dude!"

"Shut up Marik" scoffed Bakura.

"What's their charge?" asked Ishizu

"Well the chick-"

"DUDE!"

"Is under 18, and wasn't so much of a task to bring to the station, so she's just receiving a fine."

"How much?" a worried Ishizu asked

"Donno" He replied with little interest "The others probably got a short prison sentence. At least 6 months"

"What?" screeched Ryou "No, no, no please! Please don't do this!" Ryou cried in plead.

Then officer was a little taken a-back, but took no pity "Hey, he does the crime, he has to do the time" the officer shrugged.

Ryou's lip trembled and rushed over to Bakura's cell, desperately.

"Kura, do something!" He sobbed.

"You didn't make such a fuss last time they threatened a prison sentence." Kura laughed fondly.

Ishizu watched the sight, before politely asking if the two could have a private conversation. The officer hesitated, before telling two of the guards to 'get back to the cars' while telling the other to let Ryou into the cell and then to come sit with him and discuss Marik's fine. When the guard opened the cell doors, Ryou jumped in and wrapped his arms round Kura, crying into his blue shirt.

"Hey… Seriously, you yelled at me last time" Kura sniggered.

"You can't go to prison! I need you!" Ryou cried franticly, gripping tightly to him.

"That's a lie, you're fine on your own. If you're worried about the connection, we'll get put into hospital and then-"

"I can't be fine on my own this time!" argued Ryou, pushing himself away from Bakura and wiping his eyes.

"What are you on about?" Kura demanded, hands on his hips.

More tears leaked from Ryou's eyes. He leaned again the wall of the cell and sniffed loudly, eyes on the dirty concrete floor. He couldn't tell him. He just couldn't. Ryou could not bring himself to tell Bakura. Instead the, the teal-haired boy mumbled something about missing him a lot.

Bakura smirked "Pathetic, you'll be fine"

Ryou sobbed harder attracting the attention of the officer.

"Look kid…" he began with a sigh "We'll go light on him this time. If he does it again, he will be spending 6 months in prison" The officer told Ryou.

Ryou nodded with a small smile. The office turned to Bakura.

"2 years ban from driving. A fine of 87000 yen and a house search." He told him as if they were strict instructions.

The officer opened the gate and let Ryou out.

"What I need you to do if direct my men to his house, let them in and let them search it okay?" then he can go free"

Ryou nodded miserably.

When the police had finished raiding their home after two hours, Bakura was allowed to return home. The first thing he did was search round for Ryou, finding him asleep on the bed. Bakura watched him for a few minutes, before heading back down stairs to make a coffee. He was unsure of what to do that night, not feeling like going to a bar or anything. He remember the virus-suffering laptop, and decided to that it might be a good idea to spend his night trying to fix it.

It was terribly lonely downstairs, so Bakura decided to hang in his and Ryou's bedroom, being quiet not to awake the worn on boy. Hours passed as Bakura tapped away at the machine, uploading softwares and deleting downloads to try and solve the problem. He was successful in not waking Ryou up, and the teal-haired teen remained sleeping, mumbling every now and again.

Once Bakura had success and the laptop was virus free and running, he put it on restart, and headed back downstairs to make yet another coffee. He took a quick glance at Ryou, noticing his hand rubbing his slender stomach in his sleep. Bakura raised an eyebrow, but thought nothing of it, and went to make a hot drink.  
>When he returned, Ryou had shifted onto his back, his hand still on his stomach. He was mumbling in his sleep again, but nothing he said was audible to those not in his dream.<p>

Bakura rubbed his finger on the laptops mouse square and the screen flashed on. The first thing he was that bloody doctor's site Ryou had been on, with the list of symptoms and reasons still listened. He was about to click off the page when something caught his purple eye. On the possible diagnosis' list, at number one, was pregnancy. Bakura started at the word and then at Ryou. All the loose ends in Bakura's head began to tie themselves together to make a line of logic.

The pains in his hips  
>The mood swings<br>_"I can't be fine on my own this time!"  
><em>The guilt he felt about the abortion.  
>The headaches<br>Everything!

Bakura slapped himself on the forehead for not realising sooner.  
>Bakura felt a little cold for a minute. 'Ryou must know' he said to himself 'so why hasn't he told me?' he questioned. He watched as Ryou squirmed in his sleep before wrapping his arms protectively round his stomach.<p>

"He wants to keep it" Bakura muttered to himself.

He watched the pregnant boy for a second, before jumping off the bed and heading to the cupboard. He grabbed a suitcase and began to stuff his clothes and needs in there in a sudden rush.

"Bakura?" Ryou called out weakly, sitting up in bed.

Bakura ignored him and carried on packing.

"Kura, what are you going?" Ryou asked in confusion.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" Bakura demanded, stopping what he was doing and turning to Ryou.

The boy nodded sadly.

"Get rid of it" Bakura ordered.

"No…" Ryou squeaked as his eyes began to well up.

Bakura shrugged and went back to his suitcase.

"Kura-"

"I'm going" Bakura told him little Ryou, zipping up the case and heading out the room.

"NO! Kura!" Ryou cried in desperation, rushing off the bed only to fall to his knees in tiredness "No, Kura, please! Don't leave me- I need you!" he called out

"Shut up, you pathetic freak!" Bakura growled, getting close to the stairs now, with Ryou on his feet and running behind him.

"I'll do anything!"

"Abortion"

"NO!" screamed the hysterical Ryou "Why do you have to be so selfish.

"Selfish!" Bakura said in disgust, throwing the suit case down the stairs and whipping round to face Ryou "Say that one more time, I dare you…" he said through gritted teeth

"You are a selfish bastard" Ryou growled.

Bakura gritted his teeth and grabbed Ryou by the collier and lifted him off his feet.

"I don't …" He whispered in Ryou's pale, terrified face "CARE!" he roared, before throwing Ryou down the stairs…

_**Dun Dun DAH!**_

_**Anyway, so what do you guys think of the idea of manga of this? Good idea or just lame?**_

_**And what are your thoughts on the story so far? :D**_


	6. Chapter 6 Blood and Tears

Bakura leered over Ryou's motionless body. Nothing appeared to be broken, but then again, Bakura didn't have xray vision. He just stared at the unconscious teen, unsure what to do. Come to think of it, maybe he wasn't unconscious- maybe he was dead…

There was a pounding on the front door. Bakura ignored it. The person on the other side knocked again. Then again. Then again…  
>"Ryou?" called the voice "Ryou are you there?"<br>It was little Yuugi Moto. Bakura didn't even register what Yugi was saying, nor did he go over to the door and acknowledge his existence. Kura remained where he was, hovering over his lover's body. After a while Yuugi must have given up since the knocking was replaced with an unbearable silence.

Bakura gritted his teeth and bent down to Ryou. He grabbed Ryou's wrist in one hand. His body relaxed when he felt a pulse. He let go, and placed the palm of his hand on Ryou's forehead. He felt normal, not too cold, not too hot.  
>He was about to stand up when he remembered something. Bakura began to slowly undo Ryou's shirt. He kept his eyes on the material, scared to look at Ryou's flesh. He took a deep breath, before pushed the shirt off the stomach. Bakura looked down at the snowy skin. He gently poked it.<p>

"Sorry" he whispered, placing a kiss on Ryou's abdomen and then looking up at his face. He planted a soft kiss on his rosy lips, just as a tear leaked from his eyes. He gave a shaky sigh, before standing up and heading into the kitchen and putting the kettle on to make a fresh cup of coffee.

"Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas…" Kura sang out loud to himself and spooned sugar and coffee mix in to a large mug…

Not too far away, two boys were running down the street in a panic.

"And you heard nothing?" checked Yami Yuugi

"There was silence! Not even Bakura yelled at me to leave!" puffed Yugi as they ran

"Maybe they went out?" suggested Yami

"No. The lights were on"

"So? They could have forgotten?" Yami suggested as they turned a sharp corner.

"Never. They're both obsessed with money and bills. Bakura likes cash, and if he can stop it from being taken, he do it"

They could see Ryou and Bakura's house up ahead now. Just like Yugi had said, the lights were on in the boy's bedroom, and the down and upstairs landings. The kitchen light was on as well, but Yugi didn't notice.

"I think something bad has happened" Yugi said, running through the gate and Yami jumped over the wall.

"Well… You've dragged me here without a plan- what do you want me to do?" Yami asked, hand son his hips, both of them staring at the house.

" Break through the door" Yugi announced.

"What? I'm not doing that!" Yami looked at Yugi as if he was insane.

"What is Ryou's hurt?"

"And what if he's not….!"

"YAMI!"

While the two argued, very little had changed in the house. Ryou was still lying at the bottom of the stairs. Bakura was still in the kitchen…. Only he was now sitting on tiled floor, staring into space. His mind was blank and he was as still as a statue. He didn't even move at the sound of smashing glass, and loud swearing echoed through the house.

"Couldn't you have just used a brick or something?" squeaked Yugi, wrapping his round Yami as he cradled his bleeding fist.  
>"And you're suggesting this NOW ?" Yami yelled in the petit boys face. He pushed Yugi away, rejecting the embrace, and headed back to the door. He shoved his undamaged hand through the hole he had previously made and undid the locks then turned the door knob.<p>

"Holy Christ!" he bellowed as he saw the sight. Yugi ran over and looked over the he's shoulder before screaming at the sight.

"Ryou!" Yugi cried, pushing a shocked Yami out the way and running over to his friend. "Ryou, please wake up. Please don't be dead!"

Yami calmed bent down to his friend and checked his pulse.

"He's alive, and his pulse is just about steady" Yami stated.

"Bakura did this" whispered Yugi, holding back tears

"Yugi, you don't kno-"

"I do know! Ryou said Bakura do something like this- and I told him it would be okay! It's my fault! I-" Yugi panicked, before a strike of Yami's hand across his already red cheeks bought his silence.

"Snap out of it! Don't be so stupid!" Yami yelled at him, before noticing something in the kitchen.

Yami carried on staring and slowly stood up and approached the still creature.

"Bakura?" he whispered.

The lilac haired teens response was simply a nervous giggle, but he made no attempt at eye contact.

"Bakura, what did you do?" Yami asked sternly, bending down to his rival.

"Fuck off Pharaoh" he growled.

Yami gritted his teeth before grabbing Bakura by the shirt, staining it with his still bloody hand "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Yami roared "TELL ME OR I'LL-"

"I did it as a favour actually" Bakura said flatly, his eyes on the floor, not at all phased by Yami's threats.

"What do you mean a favour?" cried Yugi "You've killed him" now hugging Ryou's still motionless body.

"He's alive" both Yamis said at once

"What do you mean favour?" Yami said quietly to Bakura, making sure Yugi did hear. Bakura did the same with his answer.

"2 things, Pharaoh. One, he's a kid having a kid- fucking ridiculous. Two, if that thing was born, I'd kill it. By purpose or by accident I would murder it…." Bakura said honestly, his eyes wide and glossy, his whole face serious.

The Pharaoh's face feel as he stared into the face of a man who could hardly recognise.

The a smirk smeared itself across Bakura's pale lips.

"ASSHOLE!" Yami roared again, throwing Bakura at the wall "I'll kill you!"

"Bring it, midget!"

The yamis ran at each other, grabbing one another's throats.

Yugi screamed and begged in protest, by the angry teens ignored him, and carried on with their animalistic fight. They strangled, bit, ripped, tore, punched and kicked, and carried on even when they were both pleading and losing their breath. Bakura quickly punched Yami in the stomach, sending him backwards. The pharaoh lied on the floor coughing before trying to stand back up, a puddle of blood leaking on the floor from his head and his mouth. Bakura sneered at the sight, and grabbed a chair and held it high

/Don't do it/

Bakura froze, his gaze moving to Ryou's body.

/Don't do it, Kura/ Ryou ordered through the mind connection.

Ryou's eyes had flicked open, unknowing to Yugi, he was still cradling Ryou's head and shoulders.

"Ryou" whispered Bakura, slowly putting the chair down.

"Bastard" muttered Yami, standing up and punching the expectant Bakura in the face, causing him to smash in the counter, and fall back in the very same place he had been sitting at the start. Bakura's breathing became heavy, and crawled towards Ryou's body.

"Yami-" Yugi sobbed, holding Ryou tighter.

Yami whipped round. He saw Bakura getting to his feet, and he saw Ryou's blinking eyes. Bakura stumbled a few steps, before collapsing back on his knees next to Ryou.

"Ryou…" he muttered.

Yugi looked down and saw Ryou' s half opened green eyes. A smiled spread across his face, but he said nothing.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" Bakura told Ryou, biting his lip and holding back tears of self-hate.

Ryou simply blinked and licked his lips.

"Ryou, I-"

"Can you guys take me upstairs… I can't stand this floor…" he required weakly.

"Yeah sure… O-of course" Bakura stuttered, picking Ryou off Yugi and unto his arms.

"Bakura-" Yami sighed , coming to stand next to his enemy. "Me and Yugi will stand either side… Just in case"

"I won't drop him-" Bakura argued.

"Just in case" Yugi echoed.

Bakura sighed, and began to head up the stairs, the two tri-coloured haired boys safely behind him.

Ryou hummed uncomfortably in his lovers arms, burying his face in Bakura's blood covered shirt. Yugi and Yami escorted Bakura to the bedroom, and watched closely as Ryou was set down on the bed.

"Are you in pain?" asked Yami, sitting next to Ryou on the bed. Ryou gave a very weak nod "Any around the abdominal area?" Ryou nodded again "Can you show me where?"

"No" Ryou breathed

"Okay, I'll going to gently press around your stomach. If it hurts tell me, okay?"

Yami didn't wait for Ryou's reply, and began lightly pressing his index and middle finger around his stomach, pausing for a second on each one. When he pressed in the centre of Ryou's abdomen, he grunted in pain.

"There" Ryou coughed in pain.

"Okay-"

"Don't do that again-" Ryou said in an almost threatening voice.

"I know it hurts, but I might need to-"

"No, don't! It makes me feel like I'm going to be sick." Ryou shook his head as much as he could.

Yami sighed and turned round to Yugi and Bakura.

"Yugi, we better head home in a minute"

Yugi merely nodded in reply.

"Bakura, step outside, will you?" Yami asked in a patronizing tone.

Bakura sneered at him, but headed out the room, with Yami following.

"What, Pharaoh?" Bakura growled once Yami had shut the door

"Thanks to you, Ryou is mostly likely having a miscarriage. Congratulations, you're a sky high killer-"

"Oh, like I wasn't already that"

"Don't you care?"

Bakura froze.

"Don't you care at all? Not even about Ryou?" Yami couldn't help but hope Bakura would say yes

Bakura shrugged, the thing Yami prayed he wouldn't do. Yami's head fell forward and he stared at the floor.

"I'm going to tell you something, Bakura, and I think you should really take note from it…"

20 minutes later, Yami and Yugi had left, giving their goodbyes and love to Ryou and nothing to Bakura. The lilac haired boy lied down next to Ryou and cupped his cheek.

"I love you… And I can't tell you how sorry I am" he whispered gently, placing a kiss on Ryou's cheek "I love you so much I can barely take it…. I love you so much it makes me sick because it makes me to weak" a tear ran down Bakura's cheek. And began placing apologetic kisses on Ryou's cheeks and forehead.

"You're lying" Ryou began to cry.

"I'm not, I'm not" Bakura shushed him

"You are. You do such terrible things to me and then expect me to just forgive you with an announcement of your apparently love for me, but the truth is I can't always…" Ryou sobbed, his cheeks becoming stained.

"Ryou…"

Ryou rolled over and huddled against Bakura chest "I love you so much as well, but you're killing me, Kura! Your killing me!"

"I know…. I'm sorry, I'll change I promise!" Bakura told him, stroking his hair.

"It's too late now!" Ryou slapped Bakura's arm and rage, but remained snuggling his face into Bakura's shirt. He sniffed load and moved away, wiping his eyes.

"I love you Ryou" Bakura said in a serious tone "I'm so so sorry…"

Ryou sniffed again, and looked Bakura in the face. He bit his lips then smacked his lips against Bakura's, just as more tears rolled down his face. The taller boy rubbed Ryou's side soothingly, while the teal hair boy threaded his arms round Bakura's neck. They broke apart and set their foreheads against one another.

"You can't keep doing this… We can't keep doing this…" Ryou whispered, calmer now than before.

"I Know…. I know…" Bakura stroked Ryou's cheek.

"Bakura…"

"Yeah?"

"I heard your conversation with Yami"

Bakura stiffened

"Do you care about me?" Ryou asked him with massive pleading eyes.

Bakura nodded "I do"

Ryou nodded with a small smile, and looked away.

"Bakura… Just so you know…" he began "If you've cause me to have a miscarriage… I'll hate you forever."

Bakura's face flushed with fear and he let out a small gasp.  
>"Ry-"<p>

"I'll still love you… I won't be able to stop, but…" Ryou's voice ran down. He sniffed hard as Bakura wiped his tears from his cheeks.

"I didn't hear the story though" Ryou looked back up at him "What was the story Yami told you?"

Bakura safe became a little sadder, and he pulled Ryou close.

"You really want to know?"

Ryou nodded weakly.

"It's a horrible sorry. I would of care if Yami hadn't compared it to us…" Bakura hid his face in Ryou's neck.

"What's it about?"

"It's about Yami and Yugi… I'm scared it'll happen to us…"

_**THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN RE-READ, BUT WILL BE AFTER I HAVE SLEPT!**_

_**A**_**lso I am official doing a manga version of this, and uploading it on deviantart- Tomorrow! :D **


	7. Chapter 7 Returning of the old Spirit

Ryou started crying when Bakura finished the story. He would have cried even if his hormones weren't going crazy, but the hormones didn't help.  
>All these thing Yugi had said in the past all made sense now. He felt like an idiot for not realising it sooner. How did he not realise it before.<br>And Yami… he would of never have thought of Yami like that! Well… He knew fully well what old Yami was like, everything a game, a game he had to win, and he would kill someone without a second's thought if it meant some kind of justice and winner's glory.

"Thanks to you, Ryou is mostly likely having a miscarriage. Congratulations, you're a sky high killer-"

_"Oh, like I wasn't already that"_

_"Don't you care?"_

_Bakura froze._

_"Don't you care at all? Not even about Ryou?" Yami couldn't help but hope Bakura would say yes_

_Bakura shrugged, the thing Yami prayed he wouldn't do. Yami's head fell forward and he stared at the floor._

_"I'm going to tell you something, Bakura, and I think you should really take note from it…" Yami jerked his head to one side, flicking his fringe out of his red eyes. "If you laugh even once, I'll shove the puzzle so far up your ass you'll throw up your organs" Yami threatened_

"_I'd say I'd do the same, but your ass isn't good enough for gaydar" Bakura winked._

_Yami shook his head "I don't why I'm telling you this…"_

"_Don't tell me then-"_

"_I'm still gunna, Bakura. You wanna know why?"_

"_Not really." Bakura shrugged, uninterested_

"_I'm doing it for Ryou, now listen." Yami sighed again. His face soften slightly, and he began.  
>"About 18 months ago, maybe more, I can't remember… Those months kind of fused themselves into one... Anyway, 18 months ago me and Yugi were in the same position as you guys."<em>

_Bakura's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms "Really?" he said in a disbelieving tone._

"_Yes. The exact same…._

18 months ago-

"You look pretty when you're tired and covered in sweat" Yami whispered with a voice full of love. He winked at the boy beneath him.

Little Yugi, still catching his breath, his skin glistening in the bedroom lights, giggled childishly and reached up to tuck a stand of Yami's hair behind his ear.

"Don't I look pretty all the time?" Yugi pouted, making his eyes widen and cocking his head to one time.

"Nah… You only look good when you naked and covered in sweat and love bites" Yami laughed, still on top of Yugi. He laid his head on Yugi's chest as he tittered.

"All go back to chasing Tea then- I bet she'd love me whether I had clothes on or not!" Yugi poked his tongue out when Yami looked up.

"Well she's not going to love you for you height" Yami murmured, earning a slap on the head from Yugi. "Plus if you did that, I'd have to mind crush her"

Yugi frowned at this, straightening his bent legs out to try and relax as a sudden urge to kick Yami out the bed raged through him "You know, ever since you've got your own body-" he wriggled around until Yami rolled off him "-You been just like you first were- an asshole" Yugi turned over so he had his back to his yami.

"I wasn't an asshole, I was trying to look after you!" Yami protested.

"Whatever. If it wasn't for me you're would have murdered as many as Bakura…"

"Oi, not that's going too far!"

"No it isn't!"

"It is"

"For god's sake Yami, you may have saved me at times, but you used to be so nasty and sarcastic to me!"

"No I didn't!" Yami paused "Okay, I was very sarcastic and cocky, but come on, Yugi!"

Yugi didn't answer and instead snuggled up into a ball.

Yami sighed "what's brought this on?" he muttered quietly to himself.

"It's not my fault if I don't want to be your dolly!" Yugi yelled at him, crying loudly, causing Yami to jump.

"You're not my dolly, Yugi…"

"Oh yeah, totally, Pharaoh…"

Yami leaned against the head bored and thought.

"Do I really act like my old spirit self?' Yami thought 'I thought I was different from everything I've even been! Different from when I was Pharaoh, and different from when Yugi first became my host?' Yami cocked his head to one side and fiddled with a stand of hair. 'am I really like my old sociopathic self?'

"Yes you are!" Yugi yelled aloud.

"Were you reading my thoughts the whole time?"

"Yeah- and that reminds me-" Yugi rolled over and sat up, pushing face in front of his loves "I was reading you head the other day when you were wondering what Mai looked like naked, you pervert!" he screamed in his face.

"To my defence Yugi" Yami began, keeping all the cool he had "I think just about everyone had thought about her naked-"

"YAMI!" Yugi screeched, slapping in the face.

Yugi jumped out of bed and began shoving his clothes back on. By the time Yami opened his eyes, Yugi was just pulling a pokemon shirt over his head.

"What's got into you?" Yami asked worried as he watched Yugi walk over to the bedroom mirror on the wall and began fiddling with his hair

Yugi froze and stared as his reflection.

"You don't know how ironic that is" Yugi muttered, still staring at himself in the mirror.

"Well that isn't hard to work out" Yami scowled.

"I'm not telling you so don't both with sarcasm"

"I'm not being sarcastic. I'm the king of games aren't I? Call Sherlock Holmes, but going by everything you've pretty much given the answer on a plate." Yami growled.

Yugi slowly turn round and looked at Yami. He jumped back as Yami's face gave him a flash painful flash back. Yami really did seem to be acting like his old sociopathic self; now he was looking like it. He was scowling in such a way that his eyes still looked massive, his lips were pouting, his face was aimed more to the floor causing his cheeks to look chubby, and he had dark circles under his eyes. It was like Yugi was 14* again, and looking in the mirror and seeing that frightening face looking back, before it consumed his mind, took over his body for a while and went off and murdered someone for hitting Yugi on the head with a Yoyo.  
>Yugi blinked a few times, then shook himself.<p>

"you going in reverse! Good, I bet you'll be trying to murder people again- I bet! I-" Yugi ranted, before being interrupted

"Shut up Yugi" Yugi ordered, much like his own self. He got out the red and grabbed his electric red shirt and put on, not bothering with the buttons. Yugi remained standing against the wall, staring at his feet.

Yami kept having these 'funny turns' lately. On the other hand so did Yugi. While Yugi became very emotional and easy offended by anyone who wasn't Yami (not saying Yami hadn't managed to offend by accident), the slimmer and taller boy seemed to be going into reverse with his personality. Reverse meaning he was turning into his original spirit self. Not the spirit part you must understand, reader, but his actually attitude and way of thinking. Everything was a game, everyone was an enemy, Yami HAD to win unless it was kind forfeit, revenge was the sweetest thing, and that death or insanity was a worthy punishment for simply being impolite. Yugi hated that Yami now, though when he first became aware of his presence he had loved him, though been very frightened.

There would be times when Yugi would simply state something like 'Joey has cool hair, no wonder he's proud of it', and then have to spend the next 24 hours trying to stop his Yami from ripping Joey's hair out. Knowing Yami it would have been simply ripping, it would have been something like tying chunks of hairs to drills and then turning them on and tearing the hairs out from his head every time Joey gave an incorrect answer or move in Yami's little game. It was hard sharing a body with a psychopathic cocky spirit like Yami No Yuugi.

Yami Yugi turned to his Hikari with a very familiar frown. Yugi stuck his tongue at him rudely.

"Learn some manners or I might just get a pair of scissors and cut that off Yugi. Not a bad idea actually- You'd shut up"

Yugi froze, the colour draining from him.

"Your mad again" he mumbled.

"I'm not, I'm just a bit annoyed" Yami said, his face relaxing. "Why didn't you tell me straight out?" Yami demanded

"I don't know what you're talking about" Yugi shrugged, gaining confidence.

"Yes you do" Yami slowly began to walk towards him, his head bent down but his purple eyes staring at him. Yugi shivered when those beautiful eyes seemed to turn from purple to maroon.

"No I don't" Yugi insisted, quickly grabbing the door handle and swinging the door open.

Yami grabbed Yugi roughly by his collier and pulled him. He wrapped arms round Yugi, stopping him from running away.

"Yo" he sniggered.

"Yami you're hurting me" Yugi squirmed

"Talk" Yami tightened his grip

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say what's wrong with you"

"LET ME GO!"

"Talk"

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed in protest

"Calling my named isn't going to do anything for you" Yami sneered.

"Yami let me go you're hurting me" Yugi cried, tears rolling down his ruby cheeks "Yami please"

"Deja vou… " Yami giggled "You were screaming that not too long ago"

Yami picked Yugi up bridal style and kissed him on the forehead. Yugi gaped at Yami in sudden shock. Yami's face looked kind, and he was holding Yugi so gently… That didn't last long. Yami threw Yugi on to the bed and before Yugi could register what was going on, Yami had pinned him down. Yugi cried out his name, sobbing harder now. Yami chuckled evilly at this. Still holding Yugi in place, he reached over to the bedside table and opened the draw, and took out the item he kept there in case Yami Marik ever came to the house and caused trouble. Yugi whimpered and began to struggle more as he saw the shiny silver blade in Yami's grasp.

"Here's the game, Yugi. I'm holding you in place like a knot. I tangle yourself correctly, and I'll let you go and won't ask you to talk. Every time you make a wrong move" Yami twisted the tagger in his hand "I'm going to cut your stomach"

Yugi starting crying frantically "What's wrong with you Yami!" he screamed

Yami didn't answer the question, and simply said "this is your punishment for being careless. You have to be very carefully when untangling yourself because one false or touch and- SLICE!" Yami explained his voice so much like Yami Bakura's.

Yugi cried out Yami's name again, only to be told to shut up and play the game. Yugi looked round at house him and Yami were. He shuffled himself up a bit, and then lifted his left leg to a bend. He crept it around Yami's leg. He almost had the leg free, until it grazed across Yami's thigh.

"Fail one!" yami cheered, lifting Yugi's top up with the same hand holding the knife. "Scratch one-"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Yugi screamed in his fright.

Yami froze and looked Yugi in the face. His expression changed from one of that of the devil himself and into an uncomfortable look. He let Yugi go, allowing him to huddle up.

Yami watched with the same expression.

"Yugi, I'm sorry, I-"

"There's something wrong with you!" Yugi roared.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered. "I'm sorry, it's not my fault… I-it's because this is a newly created body, a-a-and since you are, er-" Yami stuttered in a panic.

"I think the word you are looking for his pregnant!" Yugi sobbed in to the pillows.

"Yeah… That… It's just it all messing with my brain, I-"

"That? A child is not a that yami!" Yugi threw the pillows off the bed and jumped off. He turned to Yami and began to back away, unsure of what his Yami's reply might be.

"Yugi I'm sorry I-"

"_You're making this up!" Bakura frowned "You haven't got the balls to do any of that!"_

"_That's what I thought too, but apparently I have. None of it's a lie" Yami sighed sadly, rubbing the back of his neck._

"_So story is actually quite interesting…. Carry on!" Bakura urged._

"_It's not for your enjoyment, Kura. I'm telling you this because I want you to learn or realise something from it" Yami scowled_

"_Well I can't do if you're just going to argue with me! Carry on!"_

For the next few days, Yugi tried to stare clear of his yami. The Pharaoh felt awful about this. He know why and understood why he acted like that, but he could handle it. The fact of Yugi avoiding him didn't help, sending his mind worse than ever. He also started doing strange things in his sleep, and not just talking and walking. Sometimes he would do something that was supposed to be nice to Yugi, like making Yugi a sandwich in his sleep and leaving next to his bed for the morning. Other times he would scare Yugi so much he was close to a heart attack. Yugi couldn't get used to waking up and seeing the Pharaoh standing next to the bed staring at him. Yugi had tried to talk to him when he did this, but Yami replied in his native tongue, and sadly for Yugi he would understand Egyptian.

Yugi began to accept this, thought locking himself in cupboards and rooms alone whenever he saw Yami get that crazy look in his eye, and became close to his lover again. After almost two weeks of not properly speaking, Yami bought up the subject that hadn't spoken about since 'that night'-

"Are you really pregnant?" Yami asked Yugi, as they sat in their bedroom watching Deadman Wonderland. Grandpa was out at a convention, leaving the boys in peace. Yugi hadn't told him about the latest news, and the same went for everyone else in his life other than Yami.

Yugi nodded and said nothing.

Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Yugi looked up at him "Why?"

"For everything" Yami sighed"

Yugi smiled fondly. He pressed his lips again Yami's and pulled him down so he was lying down with Yami on top of him. The passionate kiss began to roughing up and turn into a desperate, erotic make out session, with Yugi pulling Yami close, while Yami's hands ran up every part of Yugi's body. Yugi couldn't help but notice that Yami wasn't going anywhere near his stomach. In movies, did the father always touch the mother's stomach out affection? Yami wasn't. By this time, Yami's hands were fiddling with Yugi's school levis. Yami moved his lips away from Yugi's, and left a trail of kisses down Yugi's neck, before biting in fearlessly. Yugi moaned in pain and lust, kicking off his jeans.

Everything seemed wonderful. Everything seemed fine… But that was all about to change.

_*** I know yugi isn't 14 in the actual story, but for this story he had to have been 14**_

_**OMG I actually hate this chapter. I think it was shit, your opinions? I don't know what it is, I just don't like it… SIGH!**_

_**Anyway, the manga is now on deviantart! Only page 1 though, at the moment. Page 2 tomorrow or in two days at the most. You can find under the same name 'Nothing is Trivial' and under the same pen name BelleThePunk! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8 Ivy Lightning

_**Thanks all that messaged me or answered in the comments!**_

_**Some of the options I listed I wasn't really planning on doing, but I listed them since I wanted everyone's opinions! Since over all my replies, it was a tie between two ideas… So I mixed them together. Now, guys, I hope you like this :)**_

Breathless, the two lovers stared deep into each other's eyes, both so full of lust. Yami pressed his lips gently on to Yugi's in a loving fashion.

"I love you. And I'm sorry" Yami whispered guiltily

"It's okay Yami. I forgive you… I know you can't help it, but, just-" Yugi's voice ran down as he stared into the older boys comely violet orbs.

"Just what?" asked a vexed Yami.

"Just… Try, to control, it okay?" Yugi pleaded in a gentle way. He ran his hand down Yami's arm "For me? And the baby?"

Yugi thought this might turn his pharaoh into a protective puppy, promising to do anything for Yugi and their unborn son or daughter. Instead, Yami's face looked uneasy, and the glitter of devotion had vanished, and had been replaced with dripping venom.

Yami got off Yugi and looked away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yami?" Yugi called to him.

Yami didn't reply at first, swooping his white shirt off the floor and pulling it on, not bothering to do it up.

"I'm sorry" he said flatly, before getting of the bed and grabbing his boxers.

Yugi sat up, pulling the blue sheets over his nude self and looked at Yami with eyes of sorrow.

"Don't you love me anymore?" he squeaked.

Yami turned to him "I love you…." He said with a face so smooth, before it twisted into his past self once again "I already told you that! Don't be so weak! For god's sake!" he roared, frightening Yugi terribly "You're so uncertain and unsure of every tiny thing!"

Then-

"_Yami, can you get to the point please?" a irritably Bakura moaned._

"_And here I was thinking you found it interesting" Yami rolled his eyes._

"_Speed up it's pace!" Bakura urged "Get to this important bit!"_

_Yami rolled his eyes again._

"_Fine. Yugi screamed for me to come back. I ignored him. For some reason, I felt all hate for the baby- I couldn't even say baby for fucks sake! That's how much I hated it- and went down stairs in search of a kitchen knife." Yami carried on, making vivid gestures with his hands as he spoke._

Yami strolled into the kitchen.  
>"It is wrong to be weak" Yami said out loud to himself "It is wrong to be so careless. It is wrong to lie… And to keep lying…" Yami opened a white drawer in the small kitchen. His hands took the beautiful silver slicer in his hands as if it was the most grand and glorious item he had ever held "Yami No Game!" he cackled "Penalty Game!"<p>

Yami's laugh echoed throughout the house, all the way to their bedroom, where Yugi had been sitting, crying. He hadn't understood what he'd done. Before, the mention of the baby had seemed to be some kind of weakness to Yami, now it was his vengeful motive, his switch.  
>The terrifying laugh ran through the house. Yugi flinched and looked to the door.<br>The worried boy was about to pick up all his courage and go investigate, when a wave of sickness swam through his body. Covering his mouth, he ran as quick as he could to the bathroom, before spilling out his guts into the white bowl. The experience made his head ache and feel like it's weight was twice as much as the rest of him. His body shook as the disgusting mixture shot from his throat. He coughed and tried to catch his breath, leaning his head on the rim of the bowl. He felt a single arm wrap round his waist, before a kiss was planted on his cheek.

"You okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, having forgotten everything for the moment of what had happened before the content of his stomach rushed out his mouth. Yugi sat up, pulling the chain and putting the lid down as he did, Yami unwrapped his arm and backed away.  
>"I'm fine now" Yugi cheeped, trying to sound optimistic. As he got to his feet, he heard the sound of cracking wood and clanging metal. He turned round to see Yami standing right in front of the door, juggling some gold in one hand, the other behind his back.<p>

"Is that the bathroom lock?" Yugi asked with confusion.

Yami smirked and gave a villainous laugh from deep down in his throat.

"Yami?" Yugi stuttered.

Yami's face feel, and he locked his head to one side "Darkness? Why say one word?" He asked while he stuck the doors lock in his shirt pocket

Yugi blinked, before realising that Yami might have forgotten current things when in this state.  
>"Yes… Darkness. That's your name." Yugi took a step back. "Because you're the darker me. Your my darkness. Yami No Watashi… Mo hitori no boku-"<p>

"You are ill" Yami declared, showing no interest in Yugi's explanation of why Yami was called what he was.

"I'm not I'll-" Yugi tried argue weakly.

"Sickness has over taken you. I can remember… Those who's insides bled green and yellow from their mouths would die." Yami began to walk slowly towards Yugi.

"Yami, I'm not ill, you know I'm not! There's a difference between being sick and being pregnant!" Yugi retorted, only to get no real reaction for the other boy.

Yami smirked, and stopped about 3 feet away from Yugi.

"You were my host. I must protect you for I am in your debt" Yami told the panicky boy "I and the millennium puzzle will make you better." The puzzle began to let off a strange red glow, as Yami bought his hand out from behind him, revealing to Yugi what he had been hiding.  
>Yugi's large eyes grew to the size of footballs as he saw the thin, sharp kitchen blade.<p>

"Yami… What are you going to do?" Yugi quivered, backing right against the wall, staring at the knife in absolute horror, dreading what Yami was about to do to him.

"Make you better" Yami hissed, taking the brown rope off from around his neck and holding it up.

"Yami, plea-"

"Freeze!" Yami ordered loudly to the puzzle. The puzzle obeyed, shooting out a blue lightning bolt onto Yugi's forehead, stiffening every muscle and joint in his body. Yugi froze, mouth slightly open, his hands in front of his face. A second did not pass when Yugi's statue began to fall forward. Yami stopped him using his foot, pressing it to Yugi's chest. He pushed him to fall back, adding more pressure to the left, so the small boy's body feel into the corner. Yami bent down to the floor, placing the knife and puzzle down. He grabbed Yugi's legs, and gently but surely pulled the small boy up towards him, as so he lying down on the cold china flooring, and sitting against the tiled wall. Yami smiled fondly as Yugi's weeping eyes slowly closed shut in sleep. Pushing a strand of Yugi's lightening fringe out his face, like a blonde version of the puzzle's blue.

"You bought me back to life" Yami said to Yugi, hoping he could ear but knowing if he could "Now I will stop you from dying." Yami picked up the knife, and pressed it an inch under Yugi's belly button. He then lifted it high and stabbed down into the peachy flesh.

Blood oozed out the wound, and turned into a rose river as Yami ripped it down Yugi's abdomen.

"I used to dream about doing this to the thief king" Yami no Yuugi hummed to himself before giving a little giggle. He grabbed the puzzle and held it over the gaping, bleeding, mouth-like hole.

"Destroy the virus that weakens and sickens my host!" he ordered. The puzzle repeated it's previous action, following Yami's wishes.

"Heal him" Yami demanded again. The lightning beams climbed round Yugi's frail body like an ivy plant. Yugi's eyelids began to open, but not as he awoke, but as the ivy beams climbed round the white and to the iris, making a sizzling sound like frying meat as it did so.

The beams began to mess with the house's electricity, causing fuses to blow, and the bathroom light to flash like an ambulance siren. Yami looked up at the sparkling bathroom sun in confusion.

"Ra is angry with me" he muttered to himself. Yami growled and carried on with his work. "Heal!"

The lightning ivy retreated itself to Yugi's stomach, circling the stomach and sewing it back together. As it did it work, a quick red flicker snapped underneath Yugi's skin.  
>Yami smiled wildly, proud of what he had done. He put the puzzle back round his neck as the ivy lightning began to fade. Yami picked the blood covered nude boy bridal style and carried him to the door. He paused, remembering he'd ripped the lock off. He took a few steps back before running at the door and busting it wide open with his foot. The door made an unhealthy cracking sound as a large lump of word came away and fell to the floor. Yami ignored it, carried Yugi back to bedroom, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He laid him down on the bed and looked over him. He peered right down at the boy, as his eyes began to become fuzz, like a television losing signal. He groaned a rubbed his eyes with his firsts in a childish manner. When he re-opened then, Yugi was beginning to stir.<p>

"Yugi." Yami spoke with the air of pride "I have cured you. A life for a life, yes? Yes it is" he grinned as Yugi opened his eyes.

The terrified look was still in Yugi's eyes.

"c-c-c-duh" Yugi stuttered.

Yami cocked his head to one side "I don't understand, aibou"

Yugi shivered "cold" he whimpered.

"Understood" Yami nodded, pulling the covered up and round Yugi's body and then planting a kiss on his forehead. He gave the frozen boy the kindest smile he could, still looking pretty evil.

"W-why…" Yugi stuttered again, beginning sob.

"I made you better" Yami frowned.

Yugi shock his head as began to cry viciously "Why Yami why?" he bawled.

Yami stared it him "It made you ill. I don't want you ill or dead. You lied about it so you were clearly embarrassed. So I saved you from embarrassment. It was a mistake. I erased the mistake"

Yugi stared in alarm at Yami, his mouth gapping. He did so, Yami's eyes began go misty once again. He tried to rub it away but it remained. His muscled began to tighten and relax in his chest and a knocking began to rock around inside his head.

Knock.  
>Knock<br>Knock

Yami gritted his teeth as the knocking got louder and everything went black.

Yugi huddled in his bed as he watched the former Pharaoh drop to his knees cradling his head, groaning and growling like an angry mammal.

_Bakura stared at Yami in utter disbelief.  
>"So really are just as bad as me" Bakura said, trying to smirk but only to have it fall.<em>

"_When you go something like that" Yami spoke quietly "The guilt always remains, whether you could control yourself or not. It's hurt" Yami took a deep breath and began undo his shirt sleeve "This is how much it hurts" he announced, shoving his wrist towards Bakura. _

_Bakura took hold of Yami's arm and pulled him closer so he could see it properly. Jagged pale lines, often lapping over one another were engraved in his skin. Yami tore his hand away, pulling down his sleeve, a look of shame covering his face._

"_I guess we're not different Pharaoh" Bakura gave a weak smile, showing Yami his own arm "Self harm affliction. While yours may have all be out of guilt, only about 75% of mine are self-afflicted"._

_Yami scowled at him "I'm nothing like you." He smirked._

"_Of course Pharaoh." Bakura sighed._

_Yami's expression fell. _

"_You know Bakura-" he began stepping closer to his enemy "Maybe we should cut each other a little break, eh?" he held out his hand "I'm not saying friends… Just that we will be civil for a while…"_

_Bakura shook Yami's hand with a wild grin "For a little while. After that the shadow games will return."_

"_I wouldn't ask for more" Yami winked._

_The two boys paused staring each other in the face, the hands still grasped together. Yami gave Bakura a friendly, sympathetic smile, with Bakura simply poker faced with heavy lidded eyes. Yami opened the bedroom door and stepped in._

"_Yugi, I think we better get back home." Yami sighed tiredly._

_Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms round Ryou and whispered comfort in his ear. Yami did the same, before promising to come over tomorrow and check on him. The two then turned round and headed out the bedroom door, passing Bakura of the way. Yugi gave Bakura and evil glance, while Yami simply walked right on by without even a sayounara or dewamata. Bakura watched the back of Yami turn down the stairs before racing after him._

"_Yami" he called like an officer._

_Yami Yugi stopped half way down the stairs and turned to face him. So did a curious Yugi, who was already at the bottom._

"_One more question." Bakura said "How did you go back?"_

_Yami gave a small smile. "You can go back and forth, where ever you want, when you're dead"_

Those two couples had spent the rest of that night in different ways yet the same ways. While Ryou lay in bed, his body too drowsy he couldn't stay awake for more than 10 second with the all the psychical pain his body was going through, Yugi was sitting on his sofa watching tele, forcing himself to push all his mental pains away. Just when he managed to forget them for a while, something happens and they all come rushing back.

Bakura spent that night hugging his Hikari close and every time Ryou awoke, he'd say kind things until he went back to sleep. Meanwhile Yami was sitting on the sofa with Yugi at the opposite end.

One couple slept in a loving sorrowful embrace, while the whole sat feet away with one feeling the mind crushing pain of loss while the other experienced the never ending feeling of guilt.

At 3 o'clock in the morning it was the same. Ryou slept away the psychical pain for a short time, while Yugi slept away his mental agony.  
>In a park, 15 minutes away from both houses, two enemies were lying on the grass staring at the dark night skype in silence.<p>

"Do you think I killed it?" Bakura asked after a long silence.

"Honestly?" Yami murmured, turning his head to Bakura, who did the same with a nod. "No. The kid had your genes. You don't go down so easy"

Bakura coughed "I can say the same for you!"

The both giggled boyishly then looked away from each other.

"Does it break your heart?" Yami asked

"I don't have one" Bakura shrugged.

"I'm not surprised…" Yami paused "I only have a fraction left of mine"

Uneasy laugh came both boys. Bakura bit his lip.

"I still hate you, Pharaoh" he looked over as Yami with a serious face.

"And hate you too" Yami said with a little too much fondness in his voice.

They gave each other an uneasy look then turned their heads back to the sky.

"Are you sure Ryou will be alright?" Bakura asked, trying to sound casual, as if he was just making conversation and that he didn't actually care.

"Yeah… He has broken anything otherwise he'd be in agony. My guess if he's got a few bruises and pulled a muscle or too. Nothing serious." Yami said in a successful casual voice.

An another silence droned in.

"He won't show signs of miscarriage for at least a week" Yami added.

"What are they" Bakura grunted.

"Well, do you know what happens to females if they miscarry?"

"Kind of…" shrugged Bakura.

"It's like that, only they'll be violently sick" Yami sighed.

A silence returned. No words were spoken but things were said. Nature spoke with its chattering leaves, which the air spoke of the tension between the two and the awkwardness of what to say.

"I really regret what I did" they said in unison. They turned their heads to each other in alarm.

Yami smiled, and Bakura stick his tongue out sarcastically.

"Marik is right" Yami giggled "You are like a kitty!"

"What's wrong with cats?" Bakura frowned, pouting his lips.

"Nothing. I love cats."

_**How was that? Are you guys satisfied? A little bit of gore but nothing terrible. How was that? What do you think is going to happen next?**_

_**Message me if you are confused. If this chapter causes confusion, it will be edited. **_


	9. Chater 9 Hypnotic Red

"You seem to be fine?" Yami told Ryou with a kind smile.

The two were alone in Ryou's bedroom, and Yami was preforming a check-up on Ryou using the millennium puzzle. Yugi was at school, and Bakura had gone out for an hour to 'clear is fucking head'. Ryou was still lying in bed, seeing no reason to move and in too much pain to even try.

"And the baby?" Ryou checked, a look of concern on his boy-ish face.

Yami frowned "I don't know… We won't know for a few more days…" Yami sighed "I know it's difficult, but I think you need to try and forget about the baby for a little while… try and stay close to Bakura okay?"

Ryou blinked at Yami "B-but it's his fault" He stuttered in whisper.

"I don't think his head was around the idea enough to totally understand what was going on" Yami's face fell and he looked away from Ryou.

The teal haired boy placed a hand on top of Yami's so he knew he understood.

"I don't know if I can" he murmured.

"Course you can! Look, Ryou-" Yami looked Ryou in the eye "You have to remember that Kura lost all his family. It's logical that he'd rather take it away himself instead having someone else do it."

Ryou looked stared back at Yami and nodded.

"It'll take a while, but we'll fix him!" Yami smiled giving Ryou an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Ryou chuckled and then thanked him "I don't know what I'd do without you"

Yami smiled. He gave Ryou a small nod and left the room, shutting the door behind me to allow Ryou to sleep in peace.

"You think you know so much, eh Pharaoh?" Bakura growled from the other end of the hall "Though why would you?"

"Sorry for trying to help you out" Yami shrugged then walked to the banisters of the staircase, stopping at the top of them. Kura did the same.

"I don't need help" Kura lied.

Yami smirked "Oh course you don't. Don't you, Kura?"

Bakura didn't reply. He just lightly frowned.

"So" tut Bakura, heading slowly down the stairs, followed at his side by Yami "How's Ryou?"

"He seemed fine. A lot of bruising though. He's lucky, be appreciative" Yami raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?" Bakura demanded, stopping on the stairs and staring Yami in the face "If that is some kind of shit sarcasm I'm gunna punch you in the stomach until you throw up your liver!"

"I just meant…" Yami paused "Never mind! He huffed, hurrying quickly down the stairs and to the front door.

Bakura sighed "Yami!" he yelled, chasing after his former rival "wait"

Yami stopped on the garden path, but didn't look round at him. Bakura walked round Yami and stood in front of him.

"Yami, look-"

"I liked the old you" Yami said, his head to one sighed

"What?" grunted Bakura

"You were… Overly frightening. You scared me like no one ever has. You were the perfect opponent" he murmuered, stepping closer to Bakura, an evil smile on his face.

Bakura watched him curiously. Yami was so close to him, he could feel his breath bouncing off his neck.

"Erm, Yami… There's something wrong with your eyes" Bakura choked out, staring with a little alarm as he saw the Pharaoh's pretty purple peepers begin to turn different shades, every time getting closer to the sweet colour of blood.

Yami giggled "I know"

Bakura opened his mouth to reply, only to be silenced by Yami's finger against his lips. Yami grinned then let his hand dropped and walked round the confused Bakura and heading out the gate. Bakura blinked then quickly turned round.

"Yami!" he called out again.

Yami turned, looking so child-like in the face.

"What's going on with you and Yugi?" he retorted.

Yami's grin grew. He sniggered "I don't know. I've forgotten".

And with that, Yami walked off with nothing more to say.

Ryou and Bakura were laying on the bed. Ryou had wound himself round Bakura's skinny body and nuzzled his head in his neck. Bakura, lying on his back, had one arm round Ryou, the other behind his own head.

"Bakura?" Ryou piped up, destroying the long and peaceful silence.

"Hmm?" Bakura hummed as he left his day dreams.

"You do love me, right? Honestly" Ryou swallowed.

"No. I don't love you" Bakura spoke clearly. Ryou's heart stopped and he froze, feeling tears gather up in his eyes "I'm in love with you." Bakura finished, planting a kiss on Ryou's forehead. Ryou giggle and relax.

"You had me worried" Ryou giggled.

"I like doing that" sniggered Bakura.

The became quiet, off in their own thoughts. Ryou thought about what Yami had said earlier. He bit his lip, and did the first that came to his head. Yami says to stay close to Bakura, eh? Well, there's one thing that made them so close they were one again…

Ryou acted fast, ripping himself from the embrace and straddling Bakura.

"Ryou? What are you doing?" Bakura questioned, before Ryou's lips smacked down on his own, almost bruising them.  
>Ryou's tongue ran across Bakura's bottom lip, begging to be let into his jewelled cave. Kura twisted is head to one side and opened his mouth, as did Ryou, as the taller one's hands began run up and down his sides. When one of Ryou's hands got closer to Bakura's crotch, the lilac haired boy twitched and stopped the kiss.<p>

"Wait a second Ryou" he said breathless.

"What's wrong?" squeaked Ryou.

"Eh-" Bakura paused, unsure is Ryou should know about what just went through his kind.  
>How many villains had sexual thoughts about their rival? This was Yami's fault! How he had been acting earlier had messed with Bakura's head.<br>Bakura swallowed, looking away from Ryou's eyes.  
>'I'll just do this" he said to himself 'Force myself no to say his name!'<p>

Bakura grabbed Ryou's face and shoved his tongue down his throat, making mean lightly. As their hands began to run up and down one another's body, Ryou began to squirm while Bakura became rougher, pulling Ryou close and digging his nails in his arms.

Bakura clamped his own mouth shut the whole time he pounded into Ryou's pleading body, just to make sure he didn't say something he would forget.

_**I know this is short, but it's more of a filler chapter since the next chapter will probably be extremely important to the story.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Drink Until You're Pretty

Four long days passed, and Ryou was trying to stick to Yami's words. The problem was that he may have gone a little over the top when it came to staying close and having a good bond with Kura, because Bakura snapped after two days of it. Now, two days after he had snapped, their relationship was on the rocks once again.

Ryou was healing up well to say the least, and no signs of miscarriage had risen, which Ryou was determined to take as a great sign, even though it was still early days and Yami had reminded him of this on multiply occasions. Bakura had felt sick to his stomach at the sweetness and the guilt that burned inside him, when he caught Ryou talking to his stomach. Ryou had been sitting on the sofa and hadn't even noticed Bakura was close by, watching intently.

"Please die, okay? Be alright, please. I'll do anything. I'll make sure you have a happy life even if it makes me miserable." Ryou whispered to his still-flat stomach, with a voice filled with compassion, love and heartbreak.

"Well I can't blame him" Yami said to Bakura one late afternoon in Domino Park "I wouldn't want a dead thing inside of me!" he giggled nervously.

That's something else that could be considered a problem. In those four days, Bakura and Yami had actually got quite close. They declared their hatred for each other a lot, and argued and snapped at one another at every chance they got, but they still happily lay down on the hill at the park side by side and just stared up at the sky, night or day. This is where they were on this specific day.  
>The hair was fresh but warm, the sun had done in and the light blue sky was coated by tiny pillows of white clouds floating across the sky, all as dainty and fine as a ballerina on ice.<p>

"I guess" shrugged Bakura, before beginning to massage his forehead "Oh, Ra, I've had enough of this now" he whined "It feels like I have drank for thing decent for a year."

"Come pub with me." Yami offered simply, hands behind his head and his deep coloured eyes, now permanently dark magenta, having never been their old purple for days, gazing up at the dancing clouds.

Bakura turned his head with a disbelieving look on his face "You don't drink"

"I didn't, I do now" Yami laughed, staring up at the blue sky.

"Why" Bakura asked, trying to fake lack of interest. Why was he interested? If it was anyone else, he was sure he wouldn't care…

Yami didn't speak, he just shrugged as his face fell.

"How do you get drink?" Kura asked curiously.

"I'm mates with one of the bar tender girls. She does them on the house sometimes. We'll get away with it most of the time. Just don't wear your football jacket- Wear your leather coat, 'kay?" Yami told Kura weakly, his face still filled with depression. "You look younger in it. Don't wear your trench either. Stick to your hip-length black leather with the silver buckles on the back.

"Whatever, Pharaoh." Bakura snorted, hiding the fact the he was surprised that Yami could remember that jacket.

There was an awkward silence

"What time is it?" Yami asked.

Bakura tiredly looked at his wrist watch and lazily told the pharaoh it was 18 past 5.

"Wanna head there now?" Yami smirked.

A half an hour walk away, two boys were sitting on the paler-hair's sofa. Yami had stormed out of the house from Yugi, and Bakura had done the same to Ryou. While Yami and Yugi had had an argument, Ryou had acted a little too close to Bakura that day, driving him away to god knows where.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" whined Ryou in misery, spread out on the sofa "I try my best but it isn't enough for him!"

Yugi, perched awkwardly on the end of the sofa, Ryou's stick-like legs lying across him gave a sorrowful sigh "I know, believe me I know" he muttered sadly, patting Ryou's legs to show he understood his feelings.

"I know you know" Ryou said aloud "and I'm sorry…" he sat up and looked at yugi, who held a face of utter surprise.

"How?" Yugi squeaked out.

"Yami told Bakura, Bakura told me" Ryou shook his head.

"I can't believe it…" Yugi gave a shaky breath "That's our private life… and he's flaunting it…"

"He wasn't showing it off, Yugi, he-"

"Was telling Kura right? Ever wondered where Bakura got the idea to throw you down the stairs?" Yugi scowled.

Ryou gazed at his friend as a the dreaded horror drifted through his mind as realisation took over.  
>"H-he told him after the incident" stuttered Ryou nervously.<p>

"So he says" muttered Yugi, looking at the floor, before moaning and lying his forehead on Ryou's legs.

Ryou watched him, absent-mindedly placing his hand protectively on his stomach.

"Yugi" Ryou forced out "Would you have kept the baby?"

Yugi was still for a second, before looking up properly. He licked his lips, and kept his eyes firmly away from Ryou "I don't think I would…"

"So you could think of it as a home abortion" Ryou giggled nervously

"Not abortion" Yugi shook his head vigorously. "Adoption"

Yugi sat back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling, while Ryou suddenly began to smile. The one obvious thing he' never thought of- Adoption.

00000000000000000000

"_da dadada da da da da! Loverboy-"_

Sang two very drunk teenagers, arms round eachother's shoulders, glasses of beer in hand.

"Calm down boys!" laughed Haruhi the barmaid "karaoke isn't for a few hours" she giggle with a light heart.

Bakura and Yami looked at eachother, then back at Haruhi

"_I'm trying! I'm trying! To let you know just how much you mean to me!-"_

"boys!"

"Aww, she don't like the song Yams!" Kura sniggered, swigging his beer.

"No, No….. Um, w-we should sing, erm, Black Veil, erm, grooms…" Yami stuttered drunkenly.

"This is a rebel love song!" Bakura screamed out at the top of his lungs, before Yami joined joyously.

Haruhi shook her pink bob and sighed with a cute smile, leaving the boys to sing.

Once their song was done, Kura planted a large, long kiss on Yami's forehead and bangs.

"I love you, dude! You're like… a totally asshole but…er…" Kura licked his lips as he lost his train of thought.

"You know what I love? I haven't said this is years- I love executions!" Yami laughed, leaning his head on Bakura's shoulder "they were entertaining back then…

Bakura gasped, his mouth wide "I loved being the executioner!" he said pointing to himself. "Blood sexy"

"Yes it is" Yami mumbled in to Bakura's shoulders, being sniggering and pushing him away "You sexy!" he laughed, leaning on the bar for support.

"I know- It's the hair, I miss my old hair" Bakura pouted "it was white and shorter….. I miss old her…. It was shorter… and erm, white"

"Yeah…" Yami said very slowly, crossing his arms and leaning on the car as he too began to think back to the old days before "I miss my tan…."

Bakura leaned on Yami's back with a childish grin on his face. He sighed with content and drove his head to Yami's neck nuzzled it tiredly. Yami moaned and smiled as he felt kura's tickly rough lilac hair rub against his skin. Bakura stood up straight, causing Yami to groan sadly.

"I need a cigarette" Bakura grumbled, before downing the rest of his beer, slamming the empty glass on the bar and stuffing his pale hands in his pockets.

"'Kay" slurred Yami "I-I'll join you in a sec"

Kura nodded and stumbled out the door. As he left, Haruhi came back over to Yami, a sly smile on her face as she tried a newly-clean glass with a red dish cloth.

"So… Yami…" she grinned "I finally get better that love of your life you've mentioned.

Yami jumped and shook his head quickly "N-no no! You've got it wrong, erm-"

"Oh, come off it! It's obvious you two are a couple! The way you're so close and stuff…. God, the look in your eye as if you could devour him with passion…" She deeply.

Yami blinked, biting his lip thoughtfully, before a playful smile stretched across his face. "Well, 'Ruhi, I would call him the love of my life…" he sniggered

"ah!" Haruhi nodded with a wink "I've gotcha!"

She head off to take the order of a large customer, with Yami finished his pint and giddily headed out side to Bakura.

Bakura was sitting lazily on the table part of a bench, feel on the seat. His eyes showed that he was far away in his thoughts, and whatever those thoughts were, they were bring a slight rouge to his cheeks.  
>Yami came and sat next to him and watched his drag from the cigarette. When the cancer stick left his mouth, Yami gently grabbed Bakura's wrist and lead the head to bring the stick to his own pale lips. Bakura watched curiously, and smirked as Yami took a long drag, before blowing the smoke in Bakura's face.<p>

"You do know what that means, don't you?" Bakura's smirk grew as he edged closer to Yami.

"Fully well" Yami replied with devious eyes.

"Kiss me now-" Bakura slammed his lips on to Yami's, held them there for a few seconds, licking Yami's lower lip as he did so, then ripped them a part "Fuck me later" Bakura winked.

Yami glazed at Bakura with heavy lidded eyes, before smashing his lips on to Kura's. Bakura slid his tongue into the tri-colour haired boy, wrapping his arms round his waist. Yami smiled into the messy kiss, and wrapped his arms round Bakura's neck. It felt strange, but at the same time it felt right. Usually, Yami was the one doing the waist wrapping and taking control of the kiss. This time, he had no control, Bakura did it all- and he loved it!

It was new and exciting. He felt strong and confident, yet he also felt like his height; petit. It was such a different experience. It was incredibly uncomfortable to have no control and to feel weaker than the other person, but he enjoyed being the weaker one for once because he found it strangely comforting. Sometimes he honestly felt fed up of always being the tough, optimistic leader, sometimes he just wanted to be able to rely on someone else.

Their tongue fort deviously for dominance, with teeth grazing across them lightly every few seconds. Yami's fingers waved through Bakura's lilac locks, but the demon-like boy's hands slowly began to unzip the pharaoh's leather waist coat. As Yami began to truly realise what was going on, a sharp, lightning pain shot through his head and limbs, causing him to break the kiss and bury his head in Kura's neck.

"Yami? What the fuck is up?" Bakura asked nervous with confusion.

Yami sniggered and looked up with blood- scarlet eyes.

"A lot is" he hissed, before grabbing bakura's arm and whisking him off into the night.


	11. Chapter 11 Magnets

_**IMPORTANT: there will be a LOT of season 0 references from this point on, so if you haven't seen it I suggest you watch the last 10 minutes of episode 1 or season 0, just so you have a good idea. The whole episode if you can be asked xD**_

Yami fumbled with his key in the lock, before success was found and his front door open. Giggling oddly, the two strange teenagers, scrambled into the house. Yami grabbed Bakura by the shoulders and slammed him against the door, shutting it with a loud bang in the process. He bought his lips to the pale hair's like they were incredibly strong magnets, as his hand made their way around Bakura's body. He ripped them apart and licked his lips, taking a good look at Yami Bakura. He was breathless, his eyes large and glittering, and his body looked weak, something Yami had never scene.

"Personality change" the Pharaoh smirked as he breathed.

"You would know" Bakura smirked, before quickly swinging them round so Yami was pressed hard against the door. "That's more like it" Bakura growled seductively, before biting down on Yami's neck.

Yami gasped at the pain and swore under his breath in a voice that confused Bakura. He pulled away and eyed Yami "Speak again" he ordered.

"Are you Dracula" Yami breathed in a child's voice.

"What's up with your voice?" Bakura scowled.

Yami sneered and chuckled in his throat "Yami No Game. Penalty!" he sniggered, shoving Bakura hard so he fell to the floor. Bakura couldn't help but pause for a moment in a alarm, before he could full register Yami's long fingers crazily undoing his jeans. As he watched the peculiar boy, a sudden thought came to his head.

"What if Yugi comes home?" he asked. He didn't care if he got in trouble with Yugi, but he didn't want Ryou knowing. He didn't fully understand why he felt like that, nor why he was currently incredibly attracted to the man-boy that he had wanted to murder for so long…

Yami looked up slowly with a psychotic look on his face "He won't… He's with Ryou… Shame" he sniggered"

The button snapped open, and Yami began to drag them and Bakura's red boxers down, revealing his pleasing member. Bakura shivered as he felt the cold air bit his pale legs. He watched his skinny jeans and boxers were thrown to a corner. Before Yami could get to work, Bakura sat up and fully undid Yami's leather top and pushed it and his blue jacket off his shoulders and body, revealing his shocking muscles. Yami shook slightly, not used to the icy air, as he watched Bakura struggle with his electric blue jeans. As the zip was drawn and button unleashed, Bakura made then switch places again.

"Don't think just because you once sat on a thrown means you're in charge, here, Pharaoh" Bakura smirked.

Yami frowned and pouted and cocked his head to one side. He was about to ask Bakura "what are you on about" "how do you know that?" and things to the same sound as his mind went became blank to all he had learnt over the years in present time, but before he asked, his mouth was covered by Bakura. Still kissing Yami, Kura used one hand to help Yami pull down his jeans and boxers. Yami wriggled beneath him, both from sexual desire and to remove his clothes. Once naked, Bakura's hand roamed his body, while his lips trailed away from Yami's lips and to his neck, where he began to such and chew with desire. Yami squirmed beneath him, turning Bakura on even more.

Bakura sat up, winked at Yami and stood up.

"Rise Pharaoh" he laughed, as a breathless Yami stumbled up.  
>Bakura slowly walked towards him, and began to push him back against the nearest wall.<p>

"Turn around" he smirked.  
>Yami did as he was told, pressing his forehead against the wall.<p>

"Just do it. Pain is good" the pharaoh sniggered.

"Too true" Bakura tittered, as he took hold of Yami's hips, and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"You don't seem like you" Bakura whispered.

"No small talk, I beg of you!"

"Shh…" Bakura shushed, moving one hand to Yami's face and stroking his cheek "There is something very wrong with you… I like it"

"I swear, Thief, if you don't fuck me this minute, I'll-"

Yami screamed in pain as Bakura stuffed two of his long bony fingers up his arse.

"Pain… is good" Yami choked out. He pressed his body against the wall as the pain began to weaken.

He whispered Bakura's name under his breath, as he felt the uncomfortable feeling of the lilac hair's scissoring fingers. He felt the fingers slide out of him, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. Before his breath returned, someone big, long, and covered in warm saliva banged into him. Yami gasped in pain, leaning his head back onto Bakura's shoulder, one hand drifting back and grabbing a fist full of light purple hair and tugging it playfully. Bakura began to move his hips so his member slide in and out of the tri-coloured pharaoh's begging body. He grunted as he worked, a firm hold on Yami's slim hips. One pale hand placed its self on top of his own, while the other remained tugging his hair.

As their bodies began to fizz, Yami tugged harder and Bakura forced himself harder and deeper into Yami until their bodies erupted like a volcano. As they groaned in unison, clutching each other like crazy as ecstasy ran through their muscles. The two collapsed to the floor tiredly, Yami landing onto of Bakura.

_**Here's the deal-**_

_**10 more comments, so there's 53, and the next chapter, with have an extreme, fully detailed, at least 100 sex scene!(Plus 2000 words in the chapter that are not the actual sex scene)  
>Either between Bakura and Ryou or Bakura and Yami… Or Yugi and Ryou, you never know!<br>**_

_**You want it? The comment!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1 Again and Again

_**Only got to 48… No lemon!  
>But, in day's time (7 <strong>__**th**__** of march) I'll be writing and uploading chapter 13- If I have 58 comments, I write a 1000 word lemon. Make 60, Then it'll be a 1500 word lemon, plus 1500 words worth of other stuff!**_

_**Deal? Deal!**_

"So that's what you're going to do?"

"Yes it is Yug…"

"Adoption?"

"Yes… I'm 89% sure that's what I want to do" Ryou sighed as the two boys lay flat out on Ryou's living room floor. "It's not like I've got any other option-"

"You could keep it" Yugi argued, reading Ryou like a book.

"Yeah, But…. But then my like would be in ruins! Plus what about Bakura?" Ryou whined sadly, staring at the ceiling

"Yeah… Technically you have a child… When it comes to Bakura" Yug giggled half-heartedly, trying to lighten the mood.

This attempt failed, as a pair of angry green eyes scowled deep into Yugi's sole. Yugi gave an awkward smile and apologised quietly but politely.

"You kind of right I guess" Ryou sighed, his face softening "But what I meant was that Bakura isn't too fond of kids…"

Yugi nodded sadly "Then maybe it's for the best… Since you don't want it and all" Yugi shrugged.

Ryou was quiet and still for a moment, with his face expressionless, and his breathing too calm to notice. He sighed, and with all honesty, told his best friend the truth-

"I don't know if that's true"

Back at Yugi's house, two half-dressed boys were standing on either end of a kitchen table, staring into each other's other eyes, but not out of love or want, but out of horror and confusion. Yami and Bakura had nothing to say to each other. There was nothing to be said, since everything was obvious. The questions of 'why' were running through each other's heads, and the strange begging feeling inside them made it hard to look away. Yami's face held a firm smirk, he no longer cared, his heart was black and blue and bleeding, from his own doings and others, and the strange change in his mind. When he spoke, his voice was still unbroken, and his eyes were still glossy scarlet with black bags under them. He was so different from his normal self but yet the exact same was what Bakura through. All in recent, Yami Yugi had become an utter enigma to everyone- except Bakura, who's ticking mind was unravelling the one puzzle the king of games never could- the mind of nameless Pharaoh.

"I've got a perfect phrase for this moment, Yami" Bakura smiled evilly.

"And that would be?" Yami asked with half open eyes.

"I don't care" Bakura sniggered.

Yami smiled "Neither do I. I know I should, but I don't. I guess we really are the same…"

"So do the lights. They have strength but it's mental and never psychically or will. No point"

Yami walked round the table and to Bakura, the smirk still clawing up his face. I stood extremely close to Bakura, their bodies touching, but the arms at their sides, before Yami wormed one arm round Bakura's shoulders, his hand on his neck and pulled him closer, sinking his teeth into Bakura's pale flesh. Bakura merely tittered at the seething pain in his neck, the feeling of Yami's sharp teeth breaking skin and allowing blood to leak out and run down his still-sweat-covered body like ruby red rain water drips down a misty window. He reached round and grabbed Yami by the wrist and twisted it around behind the pharaoh's back. Yami's head was ripped away from Bakura's skin, and, with his head tilted back, blood dribbled from around his lips and shiny teeth. Bakura placed his lips on Yami's in a gentle kiss, before biting into Yami's lip like a lion would do to a gazelle. Yami moaned at the pleasure of pain, before his glowing lip was released, red liquid oozing out beautifully. Bakura ran his thumbs across the bleeding lip, both starting from the centre and running in opposite directions, and spreading the blood up the pain skin so Yami appeared to have a Glasgow grin.

"Why so serious" Bakura giggled, quoting his secret favourite movie.

Yami beamed before licking his lips with his sharp pink tongue. "Nom"

Bakura never knew it was possible to feel the strange feeling of falling in love. But then he ended up moving in to a boy's body; an almost normal boy with a tragic world surrounding him. The truth was, that originally Bakura had set a bargain with Ryou (even though Ryou himself wasn't aware of this) and that was that he'd repay him in what he wanted for letting Bakura use his body. Reading his thoughts, and feeling a type of connection with Ryou, he found out Ryou didn't have many, maybe any, friends. On understand of this, Bakura decided his landlord should defiantly have some friends.  
>Bakura had truly been trying to help poor little Ryou when he trapped new found friends in game pieces, although his other intentions included the fact that he could take forms of anger out on these 'dolls', but he hadn't quite thought it through. He never apologised for this misunderstanding, but he felt no need to. He tried to help and he wasn't apologising for helping. Ryou should have apologised for being so ungrateful!<br>Never mind, he has friends now- and no one's that in game pieces, and Bakura even befriend people! He was friends with Marik, and Yami Mariku- thought not close friends due to him actually being 6ft 1 or 2 in his new human form, and Bakura being on 5ft 7. Actually, as Bakura began to think about this, his mind became side tracked on the unfair fact that when he got his body, he main the same height as Ryou, while when Mariku got his, he grew from 5ft 11 to 6ft 1 or 2! Ass hole…  
>And now he actually had befriended his ancient rival the pharaoh- who was delightful height of 5 ft 3!<br>Well, to be truthful, and hadn't exactly befriended yami no yugi, now had he? No, he had built a mutual and romantic sexual relationship. He couldn't call their relationship a romance could he? Disturbingly, maybe he could a bit. Or maybe it was just lust and desperation to break free from Ryou's tight, pleading grip and all its baggage. He honestly didn't have a clue what it was, and for some reason he didn't want to. He just wanted it to happen over and over and over again until his body ached.  
>There was something more attractive about Yami's body then Ryou's. He didn't know what. Maybe it was because it had more muscle and wasn't like a stick, with a forming golden tan.<p>

By the time Bakura could think, he and the pharaoh were at it again, just half an hour after their previous, fucking each other on the kitchen table.

'Fucking' being the right word, for 'sex' was too simply for this, and 'love making' was too much…

_**So from now up to the 7**__**th**__** of march, if I get 58 reviews I'll do the deal I gave at the start.**_

_**NOTE: chapter 12 part 2 is not to be thought of as the next chapter, just the second part, seriously!**_


	13. Chapter 12 part 2 Glasgow Grins

_**58 reviews and the next chapter is an awesome 1000+ word lemon!**_

_**60 reviews and it's a lemon and an extra long chapter… Enjoy ;)**_

"Tell me what to do, Yugi" Ryou looked at Yugi with large eyes. "Please…"

Yugi didn't know what to tell him. Everything that came to his head was so cliché and sickly and overused that he would feel a bit stupid saying it…

"I must be made but-" Yugi took a deep breath "Talk to Bakura."

Ryou nodded sadly but said nothing.

"I better get home…" Yugi mumbled, getting off the floor "Yami might be home now-"

"We both know he won't" Ryou said, sitting up from the floor and looking Yugi deep in the eyes "I don't know why, but he doesn't seem to do things unless he can get something out of it that he wants etc etc-"

"Really? Tell me Ryou, what did he get from smashing his hand throw your front door's window and possibly saving your life?" Yugi shrieked "He helped you!"

"You know what he got out of it? Bakura! He got my boyfriend!" Ryou yelled in histerics

"Yami saved you from him!"

"Yeah well I didn't save my baby DID HE?" Ryou screamed "JUST LIKE HE NEVER SAVED YOURS!"

Yugi saved at Ryou with watery eyes. His shoulders dropped and he did his lip as he felt tears begin to swell behind his eyes. Ryou clamped his hand over his mouth as he realised what he just said.

"Yugi…" he whispered "I-"

"Your right" Yugi croaked out pushing past his friend"

"Yugi wait-!" Ryou cried out, but Yugi had already opened the front door.

"I going home Ryou! I just wanna-…. I just wanna…" Yugi trailed, off and remained standing in the hall way.

"You want to see if he came home at all" Ryou stated with no emotion.

Yugi's head slowly fell and, without another word, he left the house, closing the door gently behind him. He stood outside in the night for a minute, staring up at the blinking eyes that lit all the dark duvet of night. It was such a beautiful night outside. But it wasn't behind doors where the stars burnt out and darkness took over. Gritting his teeth, calling himself pathetic in his head, Yugi shoved his hands in his pockets and began to head home. The night was fresh, with no winds to caress Yugi's cheek. As tears became uncontrollable, Yugi set off into a run. As his purple eyes began to rain down his rosy cheeks he forced himself to fun faster and faster. All he wanted to do was get home, back to his flat, and curl up in his warm bed.  
>No, wait, that wasn't all he wanted. He wanted to be curled up in his warm bed… with Yami holding him tightly in his arms- the real Yami, the Yami he fell in love with.<p>

Yugi didn't cry because he lost their unborn baby as such, he cried because he was losing Yami- in more ways than he knew. He wanted Yami back, his Yami. Then heroic straight headed boy who used to hold him close and smile kindly and could show how much he loves him with just one blink of those purple eyes. Not this cold, psychopathic boy who pushed him away, smirked like a demon and who's eyes where the colour blood. He prayed for him back every night, and he did. He came back, but he always went…

Yugi punched the flat access code into the flats lock and waited for buzz, before pushing the door open and heading up the stairs to the third floor. With power, he sped down the hall and pushed his key in the lock ripped it to one side. He crashed into the house, slamming the door firmly behind him. The first thing he saw was horror. In front of him, through the entrance to the kitchen were his Yami and Bakura. Yami was perched on the table, topless, his hair messier the usual and blood smeared round his face so he looked like the Joker. Bakura, wearing the same amount as Yami, was standing in front of him, leaning on his hands which were placed on the table either side of Yami. They were extremely close, past the phase of 'too close'; their blood-covered skin pressing together like magnets.

Yugi stared straight at Yami, and the answer was given as soon as he saw those red eyes. Yami and Bakura's eyes were glued on Yugi, in shock and annoyance of being disturbed. Yami smirked, before licking Bakura's blood-stained cheek slowly.  
>Yugi felt his blood fizz.<p>

"Pharaoh" Bakura began, standing up straight and looking at Yami "I'll see you at the pub tomorrow, al'righ'?"

"Deal." Tittered Yami in a voice of a child. He pushed Bakura away with one hand, still laughing as he did so.

Bakura raised his eyebrows, and struck Yami straight across the cheek before pushing him backwards so he was lying back on the kitchen table, still cackling madly. Bakura grabbed his stuff and headed out the flat, pushing past Yugi as he did so. Little Yugi waited for the sound of the door closing, before he allowed tears to fall once again.

"Yami…" he croaked out "Yami… Why are you doing this to me, Huh?" he squeaked out, crying uncontrollably. "What have I ever done?" Yugi fell to the floor as he sobbed loudly. He hid his face in his hands and coughed and spluttered as the tears fell. Then, he felt an icy hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smacked Yami's hand away. "Don't touch me you ass hole!"

Yami, with eyes still as red as blood, peered down at him. "You're so tiny" he mumbled "Like a baby bird"

Yugi blinked at him, confused at why he had chosen to compare him to a baby bird at a time like this.

"I killed a bird once" Yami smirked.

Yugi continued to cry.

"Believe in the heart of the cards, Yugi" Yami giggled "Maybe then you won't be so blind"  
>Yami took a step back, as if to admire the crumpled sight that was Yugi. His smirk grew, and he left the room. Yugi heard him head to his bedroom and close the door lightly behind him.<p>

"Grandpa…" Yugi whispered, as he crawled across the tiled floor over to the counter, and grabbing the telephone. He stood up and began to punch numbers into the dial. He bit his nails impatiently as he waited for an answer from the other end. "hurry up grandpa…" he murmured to himself. There was a crackle on the other end, and a familiar voice echoed through the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Grandpa, it's Yugi"

"Yugi? Why are you whispering, I can hardly hear you"

"Grandpa-" Yugi cared on, ignoring the question "Something is really wrong with Yami"

"What do you mean?"

"H-he's worse. He's done some terrible, grandpa!"

"Calm down Yugi, no need to get emotional" Grandpa Motou said in a calming tone "Now what happened-"

"he cheated on my with Bakura!"

_**And here's part 2!**_

_**Remember- make the number reviews 58, and I'll write an awesome, highly detailed 1000+ word lemon scene! COME ON GUYS! :D**_


	14. Chapter 13 Red one way or another

His deep sleep in his soft, comfy bed was lovingly taken when a pair of warm lips pressed then selves on to his, in a fashion he didn't recognise. Little Ryou had to open his eyes wide to see who it was. The lips felt like Bakura's, but the gentleness was nothing of the sort.  
>Lilac-eyed Bakura broke the kiss slowly and looked down at the tiny one beneath him.<p>

"Kura" Ryou felt tears build up behind him "I'm s-"

"I love you" Bakura whispered "And I'm the one whos… You know…" Bakura trailed off, his cheeks turning a sweet shade of pink

"Sorry?" Ryou finished. Bakura nodded and gave a small smile.

"It's okay." Ryou groaned as Bakura got off the bed. Ryou relax when he returned, only on the other side of the mattress and pulled him close. Ryou snuggled into the warmth. "I forgive you for everything… I know what your like-"

"I shouldn't be that way towards you" Kura argued, holding him tighter.

"It's your nature. Bakura, you really do have mental problems" Ryou giggled nervously "But I will always accept them. And to do that I have to let all this go." Ryou kissed Bakura's cheek and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too" Ryou murmured with romance.

Yami looked into the bathroom mirror, his head spinning, his limbs aching. He knew what he had done, and he felt terrible for it, but that strange sensation he experienced when he thought of Bakura. A crush on the thief king? What was to become of the nameless Pharaoh?  
>And Yugi… what he had done to Yugi- he didn't know why he did it! It felt so right, so normal to him to do so, but why? He loved Yugi, he was trying to get close to him again. They were almost back to normal and now he had destroyed all that.<p>

Him and Bakura really were the same… Angry, mad, revengeful, competitive idiots… And Yami loved it. But he hated how he loved it.

He was hurting Yugi again, but no he was hurting his friend; Ryou. Maybe the world should final be ridded of Atemu.

1 hour later.

Yugi stuffed the rest of his belongs that were essential in a bag and quietly head out his room, leaving the door open. That when he noticed the water. A lot of water. Coming from behind the closed door of the bathroom. Yugi slowly and unsure, stepped over to the brown door and twisted the handle, then allowed to swing open on it's own. Yugi's breath caught in his throat as he saw the sight. An overflowing bath, with red liquid mixing with unevenly… With the unconscious pale boy under it all in the tub. Yugi didn't know what to do. He didn't want to save him, but at the same time her did. He tip toed awkwardly to the bath and looked in. Those beautiful purple eyes looked back at him, before closing. Purple eyes- the eyes of Yugi's yami.

Yugi panicked, calling out his name and plunging his hangs into the overflowing bath and heaved the heavy torso into a sitting position, Yami's head resting on the back of the bath. Yugi saw the still bleeding wrists and inner-arm. He quickly turn of the taps, and yanked the plug chain. As the water began to leave the bath, Yugi pulled Yami's bleeding arms out the bath and rested them on the side.

"Yami wake up-!" Yugi cried, shaking the body "You can't die on me, Yami! I need you! Please don't go!" at no response, Yugi took a firm hold one each of Yami's wrists and concentrated. He felt nothing.

" PHARAOH!"

_**Is this the end of it all?**_

_**Of course not! If it was you'd never have your answers, plus there would be no story…**_

_**I'll be uploading the next chapter in about 3 hours! Just 3 hours and there be another new chapter! WHOOO! Party! Because I'm awesome :3**_


	15. Chapter 14 The beginning Of The New

2 days passed

A gentle hand shook his shoulder until he awoke.

"Ryou… Hey…" Bakura whispered gently to the sleeping boy.

Ryou moaned in reply and pulled a face of discomfort. He mumbled sleepily 'what' but kept his eyes shut.

"Yugi phoned about Yami. He wants us at the hospital" Bakura said standing up straight and looking down at the curled up teen.

"Whyhedere…" Ryou slurred, his face still set on vexation.

"Well talk in the car, get-"

"WhysYugiphoningnow…"

"ill tell you in the car, not get u-"

"hehasnttalkedtome…" Ryou yawned "for two days"

"For fucks sake, Ryou! Get up and get in the fucking car!" Bakura yelled before stomping out the room in annoyance.

Ryou groaned and forced himself to sit up. He winced and took a deep breath…

Meanwhile, Bakura was now outside in the car. He leaned his head on the car wheel and heaved a heavy sigh. His heart was racing so fast he could barely breathe. He hated this feeling of panic, and it was all caused by Yami.

"_He's dead! Bakura he's dead! I phoned Grandpa, but…. But… Oh god!"_

Bakura hadn't actually told Ryou Yugi had called saying about Yami's suicide. He didn't want to ruin what he and Ryou had, and he didn't want to think about Yami…  
>The problem was that Yami was all he could think about. YAMIYAMIYAMIYAMI! He held back a hell of anguish, before he heard the sound of the car door opening and shutting.<p>

"Took your time" Bakura grumbled, sitting up and starting the car.

"Yeah, well…" Ryou shrugged. "What's wrong with Yami?"

Bakura sucked his tongue as he drove out the drive way.

"Commited suicide" he said plainly.

"W-what?" stuttered Ryou in shock, staring at Bakura.

"Or attempted. I dunno. I switched off because it was of little interest to me-"

"BAKURA!" Yelled Ryou "What the hell? What the actually hell!"

"Shut up" Bakura smirked shaking his head.

"How can I calm down when one of my friends is dead?"

"Or alive. I don't know if he succeeded…" He paused "But it's Yami, so he probably succeeded-"

"BAKURA!" Roared Ryou

The rest of the drive was spent with two arguing.

"You selfish bastard!"

"Will you change your tune you scrawny midget!" Bakura yelled him as he finally parked the car in the hospital parking lot. He was about to get out the car when Ryou grabbed him by his stripy sleeve. "What?" he hissed.

"What did you just call me?" Ryou whispered.

Bakura raised an eyebrow "Scrawny midget, and that's what you are. Why? You going to hurt me? Ooo, I'm so scared of little mouse-boy!"

"I may be a tiny bit smaller then you, but I don't think you can call me scrawny anymore." A small smile stretched across his face.

"What drug are you taking?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"I was sick this morning, and for the last two days my cravings have returned. Do you know what that means?" Ryou grinned happily at Bakura, who remain expressionless. "I'm still pregnant! I didn't miscarry!" Ryou laughed with joy.

Bakura took a deep breath and forced a smile "That's great, hikari."

"God, we should be happy at a time like this. Why Yami and all, but- I can't help it! It's just a massive weight off my mind! It's a relief!" Ryou wrapped his arms round Bakura's neck. "I love you, Kura"

"I love ya too" Bakura wrapped his arms round Ryou's waist while a new word circled his brain _'fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-'_

The two forced them self to leave their hug and happiness, well, Ryou's happiness, and head into the hospital. Ryou was a little confused when he watched Bakura literally fun to the reception desk and asked in rush-

"I'm looking for Atem Motou" he rushed out, with a face like a predator.  
>The small girl behind the desk was rather taken aback by Bakura but quickly shook most of it off and began searching the database.<br>"Reason?" she asked in strange accent?"

"Eh?" coughed a confused Bakura.

"She means the reason we're searching" Ryou explained, rolling his large green eyes "We're visiting. Close friends" He explained.

The receptionist nodded. "Room 47. Go down the hall" she explained pointing the left "And just keep going down"

Bakura didn't even thank her, and quickly began heading the hall. Ryou on the hand was polite enough, giving great thanks to the receptionist, before running after Bakura, determined to catch up to him.

"Kura, wait up!" he whined, only to be ignored. Bakura carried on running in front, his head swivelling side to side reading the door numbers.  
>"Found it!" he cheered, stopping outside the door. He burst through the door, not bothering to knock. Ryou was going to tell him off for being so impolite twice within such short time, before the sight caught his eye. Yugi was asleep in a hospital cheer, his head lying on the hospital next to him. In that bed, was the pharaoh himself. Pale as a sheet, still as stone, dead to the world. Ryou was ripped from his alarm, by Bakura running over to the side of the bed and peering down at Yami. Ryou scowled and slowly stepped fully in the room, shutting the door behind him. Yugi was stirred in his sleep and awoke. He looked round, unsure of where he was, before everything became clear. He stared at the white haired teen standing in front of him, leaning over the bed.<p>

"I knew it" he muttered, loud enough for the thief to hear.

Bakura eyes shifted onto the small tired boy. Yugi sighed and stood up and began to shuffle out the room. He stopped in front of Ryou and looked at him straight in the face. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thanks Ryou. For coming."

Ryou smiled brightly "It's fine."

"When you guys didn't come when I told you on the day I thought you hated me…" Yugi giggled nervously

"Wait what" Ryou shook his head and frowned. "What do you mean? You only told us this morning"

Yugi gave his head a quick shake "No. I phoned yesterday and the day before. Before times Bakura answered…" Yugi's voice trailed off.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Ryou placed his hand reassuringly on Yugi's bony shoulder.

Yugi forced a smile and nodded "Yeah… Well, no, but…" he laughed nervously "You know… As good as I can be"

As the two boys talked away, Bakura still bending over Yami, his eyes scanning him for life. He stretched out his hands, letting the tips of his fingers stroke down Yami's warm cheek. At least it was warm, that's a good sign. Mindlessly, he threaded his fingers with Yami's, before his pointer felt something strange but familiar. He looked down and saw the stitched across Yami's wrist. His finger ran across it, causing the still body to twitch. Bakura began to grin evilly. He turned round, to see Ryou and Yugi turning round to the door.

"Hey, Kura-" Ryou began, before taking a proper look at him, clearly noticing his grip on Yami's hand. He continued to stare, analysing it all, not finishing his sentence.

"Erm, we're going outside for a little while, okay?" Yugi finished for Ryou

Bakura shrugged "Whatever. Makes no difference for me."  
>Ryou nodded and stomped out the room, followed by Yugi. Bakura turned back looked down at the Pharaoh, smirking crazily. He told a loose grip on Yami's stitched wrist and then squeezed it tightly.<p>

The body jerked, before the eyes shot open, making a loud gasp. Bakura gave a satisfied smile and let go on Yami's wrist holding his hands in the air. He giggled to himself as he say Yami cough and splutter.

"Where'd you go Pharaoh" he hissed, chuckling evilly.

Yami turned his head to looked at him "B-bakura…" he stuttered between breaths "Where am I?"

"Hospital. You used a shit version of suicide- Why not just hang yourself? Seriously" Bakura sneered.

Yami laughed at him. "Why are you here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow eye so slightly.

Bakura shrugged "I don't know"

"I knew you weren't cold" Yami tittered.

"My heart is made of an icy diamond- freezing and rock hard" Bakura said, sitting down on the bed.

"That sounded gay"

"You look gay"

Yami threaded his fingers in Bakura's.

"I hate you. I wish you were dead" Yami croaked harshly.

"I despise you, Pharaoh. And you know what?" he bent his head closer to Yami's, so their noses were just an inch away from one another "It doesn't matter what type you use, what ever suicide trick you do, You will now die. You want to know why?"

"Why thief?"

"Because I won't let you" Bakura growled. "If you die, I want it to be down to my hands and my hands alone" Bakura sneered.

Yami just stared gazed at him, not a smile or a frown. He didn't have a reply not because he was alarmed or frightened, just because it was so meaningless to him. He took a glance at the door and the windows.

"Pull the blinds and lock the door, will ya?" He retorted weakly.

"Do tell me what to do. Why do you wanna 'em shut?" Smirked Bakura, before getting off the bed and doing it anyway, not waiting for any sort of reply. He pulled the blinds and close and went over to the door. He frowned when he realised there was no key.

"Lift the handle up. That'll lock it- WAIT!" Yami exclamined before remained before remembering something " On the other side of the door is a sign. Turn it over to 'Peace Please'.

"Stop giving me orders" Bakura grumbled, as he opened the door and switched round the sign, followed by locking the door roughly. He turn round to the weak pharaoh, a smirk on his face. Yami smirked back, his purple eyes glittering.

"I take it I've got the good little pharaoh" Bakura scoffed.

"Neither is good anyway" Yami laughed, as Bakura crawled onto the bed. He moved a strand of hair from Yami's eyes, before forcing a hard kiss onto his delicate lips, being rough with the half dead boy.

"What a way to wake up" Yami mumbled into the kiss.

"It's the better way to be awoken, my Pharaoh" hissed Bakura, breaking the kiss before trailing to Yami's neck and biting it playfully.

"Yeah… So much better"


	16. Chapter 15 The Deal

The two boys little make out session didn't last too long, before Yami began to feel incredibly dizzy and his wrist began to throb.

"Stop…" he grunted, as Bakura chewed his neck and his hand disappeared under the sheets.

Bakura made a disapproving sound of complaint carry on.

"No…" Yami groaned "stop… For fuck sakes stuff!" he yelled, pushing the thief away.

"What the fuck" Bakura snorted.

"Stop it… I'm not well…"

"I can see that" Bakura scoffed getting off the bed. He turned to Yami, and his face fell "By the way" he began, his held high but his eyes on the floor "I've got some 'good' news" he bit his lip.

"What?" Yami asked intrigued.

"Ryou is still pregnant…" Bakura smirked "I'm fucked"

Yami nodded "So why you falling around with me when you have a pregnant boyfriend?"

"Because I can" Bakura sneered

"What about Ryou? I thought you loved him"

"I don't know what love is"

"Love is a lot." Yami smiled.

"So its wanting to fuck their brains out?"

"No" Yami sighed, rubbing his forehead "it's where you never want to let them go… When you think about them all the time" He scowled at Bakura "and those thoughts aren't all dirty"

Bakura laughed "If that is true Pharaoh then I have a little problem" he raised an eyebrow. Yami gave him a confused look to indicate he didn't understand "Pharaoh, if what you say is true then I have a flame for two people. Ryou and…." His smirk grew "You"

The Pharaoh frowned and attempted to push the lilac haired boy away, but failed miserably is pain zapped round his wrist. He flinched and Bakura raised an disapproving eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Yami hissed.

"I don't have to answer your questions" Bakura scowled.

"I order you to tell me your reasons" demanded Yami.

"Don't push me, dear Pharaoh" Bakura gripped on the hospital bed bars tightly, his knuckled turning white. "You know, you ask too much" he snorted, before kissing Yami on the forehead.

Yami didn't flinch, nor give any reaction at all. He simply gazed at the peculiar boy, unsure of what to say but at the same not caring.

"What about Yugi and Ryou?" he asked flatly.

Bakura shrugged "I dunno. I'll think of something…"

"Don't think. Seriously, Baka, I'm hurting Yugi a lot already-"

"Yeah. You can't do any worse now."

Yami smirked "I guess so."

"But as I said- I'm going to be the one to kill you." Bakura reminded him, climbing on the bed and lying down next to him "Because you should give your life to the ones you love."

Yami quickly twisted his head towards the lilac-hair boy with a frown "Who says I love you"

"You do"

"I have never said that"

"You don't have to say something to tell someone" Bakura winked.

Yami looked deep into his eyes. "I wish Yugi hadn't saved me… I want to die-"

"give it time" snigger Bakura "You want death, I'll give to you. But you'll have to earn it"

"I could just do a successful suicide-"

"It'll never work because when he comes to death, you're an idiot. You may have died once, Pharaoh, but you no nothing." Bakura shimmied close to Yami.

"What do you want from me?" asked Yami, weakness in his voice.

"A back up, a helper, a spare, a secret and a watcher" Bakura hissed, licking Yami's cheek.

"What do you mean by that?" Yami whispered.

"Many things. Now-" he licked Yami's cheek once again, then kissed him forcefully on the lips "Do we have a deal?"

Yami paused and took a deep breath. He nodded "yeah. We've got a deal. A full deal."

Ryou and Yugi returned to the room, not long later, and were over joyed at the sight of Yami sitting up and talking. By this time, Bakura was now sitting in the visitors chair, living nothing to be suspected.

"Yami? I'm so sorry!" Yugi cried running over to his dark and fling his arms would his weak figure.

"Hey hey…" Yami said softly "what you sorry for?"

"I made a promise to you in your sleep that I would be by your bed side when you woke up! But when I left you woke up!" Yugi sobbed.

"Yugi, please stop crying" Yami simper softly, ruffling Yugi's hair and calming stroking his back. "It's okay. You're here now"

Yugi nodded and looked up "I've got to tell you something. Something important."

Yami blinked "What is it?"

Yugi took a deep breath "Me and grandpa want you to see a doctor of some sort. Grandpa thinks you a really personality disorder…" I told him honestly but gently.

"Doctor? I don't need a doctor! Doctors are witches who use electricity!" Yami argued.

Bakura leaned closer to Yami and whisper "Hey Yams, you go realise you're in a voodoo place right now"

Yami's eye twitched "I'm in a hospital?"

Bakura, Yugi and Ryou, who was standing by Bakura, nodded in unison.

Yami's face relaxed before he commanded "Order them to discharge me!"

"Yami!" Yugi cried in horror "Please, Yami Me, you need to stay, they'll make you better-"

"NO! They'll poison me!" Yami shook his head.

"He should stay shouldn't he guys?" Yugi desperately turned round to Ryou and Bakura for help.

"Yes. They really will help you Yami. Just give them a chance" Ryou encouraged, before turning to Bakura. Yugi and Yami did the same. Bakura large purple eyes were opened wide and his lips pressed tightly together.

"Bakura?" Ryou poked him in the arm for a reaction.

"What a second- This is a hospital?" Bakura yelled in fake anger.

"Kura, please. You know it is"

Bakura pouted then looked at Yami "My opinion is you should discharge your self.

"For fucks sake" Ryou sighed, slapping himself on the forehead.

12 hours later, Bakura was settling back into his old routine. He was enjoying a good night out with Marik, the blonde idiot he called his best friend, who seemed to have a new obsession/

"b-b-b-bird bird bird, bird is the world b-b-"

"Marik! Will you please, shut the fuck up!" Bakura cracked, grabbing his singing friend with his jumper collar and smashing his forehead against his.

Marik blinked then smirked "Bird is the word.

"Shut up or I'll strangle you and step on your balls" Bakura threatened through gritted teeth.

Marik paused, before singing "b-b-b-bird bird bird, bird is the word, b-b-b-b-bird bi-"

Bakura's thick, strong fist crashed into Marik's musical mouth, causing his jaw to blink loudly. Marik fell to the concrete with a loud thump. Marik coughed and spluttered as blood trickled out his mouth. He tried to wipe it away and looked up at his attacker.

"Ouch! Asshole…"

"You deserved it" Bakura smirked

Marik got to his feet, staggering as he did so. His mouth and lip carried on bleeding, red liquid dripping down his face.

"So" he spluttered "How's your lover? I haven't had an update in a while"

"Erm, still pregnant. I pushed him down the stairs but he didn't miscarriage" Bakura sighed sadly

"What a shame! That could have been entertaining!" Marik cackled

Bakura smirked "I Nah… Is weird to say it actually worried me?" he asked, staring at the floor and leaning against a concrete wall.

"Nah… More gay"

"I'm not gay!" Bakura said in disgust.

"Neither am I" Marik mumbled, taking a little step away from Bakura.

"So, you guys keeping it?" Marik asked.

Bakura shrugged, still not making eye contact. "I dunno… I owe something to my host and… Maybe I could let him keep and use it to my advantage" He smirked evilly.

"That's more like it, Kura!" Marik cackled! "Make your child your doll! Just like daddy did to me"

Bakura high-fived his hyperactive friend while his head began to jumble about with ideas and advantaged he could get from having a child.

'_interesting, I must say…_'

_**Still liking it guys? Is it too much? Too random? Opinions welcome **_


	17. Chapter 16 Morning Chatters

The morning 3 days after visiting Yami in Domino Hospital, Bakura got up feeling groggy as usual and headed downstairs to find an extremely cheerful Ryou. The teal haired boy was sitting at the kitchen table eating toast and reading a rock magazine, head-banging away to a music video playing on the kitchen television.

'_Hello, hello, remember me…  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain-'_

"You too happy… It's disturbing" Bakura grumbled, standing over Ryou.

Ryou looked up with a gleeful beam on his face "Yugi phoned"

"Wow. That's something to celebrate " Bakura clapped sarcastically.

"No, I mean he phoned to say Yami's been discharged from hospital!"

"Oh… And your happy why?" Bakura sneered, hands on hips.

"What do you mean? He's my mate, of course I'm happy he's okay! You should be too, you know. You can act like a prize prat all you want, but we both know you care a little bit" Ryou smirked at his boyfriend.

Bakura's blood boiled as his smart-ass lover spoke. He headed to the fridge to stop himself from strangling him until he went blue. He grabbed a can of lager and began glugging it down.

"Seriously Kura? Beer at half 9 in the morning?" Ryou shook his head disapprovingly.

"Ryou, if you don't get off my case I'm going to slit your throat and skin you" Bakura glared.

"Hey hey" Ryou held his hands up as if Bakura was the police "I'm carrying your unborn child here! Gimme a break" he smiled.

Bakura mumbled something about him not asking for it, but Ryou didn't hear it over the music well enough to note it.

'_It's only me, infecting everything you love-'_

"What do you think it is?" Ryou pondered.

"An ostrich with an elephants trunk and a baboon's butt" Bakura said coolly, chugging down a second can, eyes closed. When he finished, making a 'argh' sound of satisfaction, he looked over to see a very unimpressed Ryou glaring at him.

"Seriously" Ryou frowned.

"Yeah. I think it's going to look like your aunt Chiko" Bakura smirked, slamming the fridge closed.

"Either got fuck yourself or be serious"

"Don't like the sound of either" Bakura laughed "Fine… I don't know"

"Well, what do you want it to be?" Ryou asked with interested, his eyes wide and shining.

"I dunno…" Bakura shrugged.

"Come on, you must have some idea. What would you think of a girl?"

Bakura paused, and thought about it. He couldn't imagine himself with a daughter…

"I honestly find it hard to think of a daughter… But I guess if it was girl I'd probably turn her into a tomboy. Purposely or not." Bakura gave a small smile, and sat down opposite to Ryou.

"What about a boy" Ryou gazed at the kitchen table in thought, his finger drawing lazy 8s on the wood.

"Can't see me with a son, but I guess… I'd make him tough, but I'd so the same with a girl. I'll teach them every trick in the book and make sure they no I'M in charge and the do as I say when I say it" Bakura licked his lips. Yes, he'd put them in their places… Wait a second, why was he picturing more than more child? Fuck it better not be twins-

"What about me" Ryou frowned.

"Oh yea, and to follow what you say to, but I'm like the man, head guy, in this house so they have to know I'm kind of the king. You a more of the woman. Not just cause your, like, knocked up but because you just are" Bakura tittered.

"I'm not anything like a girl! Why am I the girl? You're the one who wears eyeliner every day! Even your hands are more girly then mine-" Ryou argued.

"OI! My hands are not womanly! They're just no croaked like yours!" Bakura gave his smaller lover the middle finger before carrying on. "Your still more the woman in this relationship.

Ryou shook his head, knowing that arguing would send the conversation nowhere. Instead, he went back to staring at the table and began nibbling on his lip. Bakura just slumped back in his sleep tiredly and scratched his head, trying to decide if he could be bothered to have breakfast or not.

"Bakura… I want- I need to talk to you about something Yugi put in my head" Ryou began nervously.

Bakura sighed agitatedly, but gave Ryou a look that told him 'I'm listening now, but if I think it's bull, I'm leaving'.

"How about adoption?"

Bakura blinked "Eh?"

"Adoption. I mean, it solves all the problems. I can still go to college, I can still get a career, you won't have to destroy some child's mind and I won't feel bad for killing it!" Ryou beamed.

"Who wants a kid with mental difficulties?" Bakura laughed.

Ryou scowled "What do you mean by that?"

"Ryou, I pushed you down the stairs. It may be alive but I bet I've fucked it up before it's even born!" Bakura got up calmly and switched the kettle on and began to make coffee "Want tea?"

Ryou didn't reply. He just sat there, his eye twitching and his hand subconsciously drifting to his slightly swollen stomach. Bakura repeated himself irritably, but received abuse.

"Are you proud yourself?" Ryou yelled.

"No. I'm just facing facts. That's a possibility and if it is true we can't do anything since you refuse to abort. Anyway-" Bakura poured the boiling water in to a cup "We'll put a advert in a newspaper and pretend we don't know. Well, we don't so-

"Wait-" Ryou waved his hands "Your fine with adoption?"

"Yeah of course. I think it's the best idea ever. We both get what want, fair and fair." He poured milk and to the mug and began sipping away.

"I love you, you know that" Ryou smiled gently.

Bakura giggled in his usual evil way "You've changed your tone"

"I've known you for a long time. I know there's point staying angry with you cause you won't take note and it'll just be problems."

Bakura carried on sipping his tea and watching Ryou speak.

"Don't you love me too?" Ryou asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"You know I do. You are the only one I truly like and the only one I love " he lied with a grin.

Ryou was satisfied with this, skipping out the room merrily into the living room, turning the kitchen off as he passed it. Bakura smirked. Ryou was so easily pleased, and it was somewhat cute how he could often just accept Bakura for who he was, even though he knew he couldn't get better from Bakura so he might as well not bother trying try. Anyone else in Bakura's position might have been a little offended, but Bakura was actually quite happy with it. Coffee mug in hand, Bakura headed into the living room after Ryou, taking up the entire sofa. This wasn't a problem for Ryou, who had made himself comfy crossed legged on the floor, leaning back on the coffee table. The two lovers didn't speak much that morning. They spoke about the fact that Ryou would have to go back to school tomorrow, a Tuesday, and about kidding a newspaper to put adoption ads in. They had a rather brief conversation about Yami, back Bakura 'fake' lake of interest caused it to be cut short. It was quiet, calm morning, spent watching anime re-runs. They carried on lazing around until 3 in the afternoon, when Ryou headed out to see Yugi, and Bakura went out to meet Marik, since the tri-colour haired boy and Egyptian rouge would be getting out of school at that time.


	18. Chapter 17 Birthday

_2 months later_

_Ryou: 3 months pregnant_

Ryou's birthday had finally passed, almost ignored if Bakura hadn't noticed it written on the calendar. Feeling in a good mood, he'd spent the whole of that day setting up a party from the day after. He called all Ryou's friends, even though he hated them with a passion, and reminded them it was Ryou's birthday. He ordered then to take him out and give him something to remember, and to bring him home whenever- as long as it was before 12.

Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Anzu, Miho and a collection of others surprised Ryou by going bowling and to the cinema. While all this happened, Bakura lazed around at home, and got a little surprise phone call amongst it…  
>At 9pm, Ryou returned home in a brilliant mood, to find his lover passed out on the sofa, can I hand. Ryou giggled to himself, in too good a mood to be angry. He gently took the can from his hand threw it in the bin.<p>

"Hello birthday boy" Kura mumbled, slowly opening his eyes and yawning. "Have fun?"

"It was great! I haven't had that much fun for a while!" Ryou beamed.

"That's great." Kura got up and brushed himself down "I've got a little surprise for you"

"Another?" Ryou blinked.

"Kind of. It's not an object. I got two phone calls today." A gentle smile crept up his face "Two people were interested in our adoption article."

Ryou's beam fell to a small but happy smile "That's great. What kind of people are they?"

"Don't know yet" Bakura shrugged "Now…" he stepped closer to Ryou and wrapped his arms round his waist. "Let's change the subject. " He pulled him close, a sexual smirk spread across his lips.

"Birthday sex?" Ryou winked

"yeah…" Bakura paused and bit his lip "If you want to, that is"

Ryou gave him a puzzled look and asked "What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw something on tele and… The chick got nerves about having sex cause she was knocked up…" Bakura looked up at the ceiling as he spoke, tripping over his tongue.

"Bakura, are you worried about me?" Ryou smiled gently.

"No! I was-"

"Because…" Ryou wrapped his Bakura's neck "There's something sexy about a thief who worries about his boyfriend" he winked.

Bakura smirked and, as Ryou force his mouth on to his, suddenly had an idea. A realisation.

'_there's something sexy about a thief who worries about his __boyfriend__'_

That's how he'd make it all up to Ryou for everything that would happen! It would also show Ryou he was serious about everything.

Bakura picked Ryou up bridal style and headed up the stairs to the bedroom, almost tripping several times. He kicked the bedroom door down and head to the bed. He lied Ryou down gently, breaking the kiss and flicking a strand of hair of his eyes. Ryou giggled fondly.

"Hey…" he whispered to the man leaning over him.

"Hey" Bakura sniggered, as Ryou began to push his light blue shirt off his shoulders. Bakura sat up and unthreaded from himself while Ryou took off his jumper. Bakura smirked as he pointed out that that jumper would be tight soon, to receive the reply of Ryou sticking out his tongue. With his stripped top still on, Bakura began to undo Ryou's light green shirt while Ryou started fiddling with the button on his light blue jeans.

"By the way" Ryou grunted. "Yami and Yugi have re-kindled their relationship"

Bakura ripped Ryou shirt of then his own in a flash and quickly began on both sets of jeans "Can't we not talk about your friends when we're about to have sex? Kay, thanks" he puffed out.

Ryou rolled his eyes "I just thought you'd wanna know since you and Yami are friends now…" he mumbled, allowing Bakura to pull his pants down. Bakura grumbled something about his and Yami not being friends, before taking off his own pants.

"Come on…" he hissed seductively, crawling up Ryou and whispering erotically "let's forget about yami, yugi and everyone and everything else out there. Right now, it's just me and you= okay?"

"Okay" Ryou breathed, as Bakura began to chew on his neck as he removed the last of their garments.

Ryou's birthday had been and good and memorable one, and marked the start of one of the biggest years of his life. He'd be having a baby, leaving school, going to college, and experiencing so much more. Now 17 years and 1 and half months old, and just 3 months into his pregnancy everything was like the sea. It seemed to easy one minute, then so rough the next. Not much different could be said about his lover, who had been suffering from the same recurring thought since Ryou's birthday.

"You want to marry him?" Marik blurted out in alarm, perched on a wall; one that Bakura was currently decorating with colourful language.

"Fuck off, don't say it like that…" Bakura sneered.

"But you? Married? Seriously you are like the most un-marry-able guy I've ever met!" Marik argued in disbelief at his friend's latest decission.

"Cock off Marik, you're really pushing it now so I suggest you-"

"Okay okay! But look, are you sure you having cracked your head open?"

Bakura glared at him "I'm sure."

"Okay, well one more thing-"

"WHAT? What other thing is there?" Bakura yelled in annoyance, fed up with Marik's attitude towards the situation.

"Well, what about the pharaoh?"

"What about him?" Bakura shrugged as if he didn't care.

"Don't play dumb" Marik said, becoming serious "There's something going on between you two-"

"He'll be dead by then. Like I said, we had a deal. He's going to be my little voodoo doll, and in return I'm going to kill him- and make sure he's dead before anyone finds him" Bakura sniggered "It's the best deal I've ever made.

"Wow… Sex for suicide… I'm jealous" Marik laughed

"You should be- it's a brilliant deal!" Bakura cackled.

"So, let me guess. You want to rob a jewellery store, correct?" Marik smiled sarcasticly.

"Well done. The best one I'm giving to Ryou. You can have the casts off"

"Oh thanks!" Marik snorted "I'll give 'em to my niece for her birthday"

"How is the daughter of ass hole?" Bakura asked, not really holding any interest.

"Like her mother- thank fucking ra" Marik giggled. "I'd hate to be uncle to a mini Kaiba!" he paused "I think you and Ryou should keep your kid.

"I don't care"

"Come on, Kura" Marik laid down on the wall "I think you'd like being a daddy"

"I wouldn't and I don't care for what you think." Bakura took a step back to admire his artwork. "Plus Ryou would be miserable because he wouldn't be able to do his degrees of gcses of whatever"

"Ah" Marik nodded in understanding "You could look after it." He suggested unwisely.

"Fuck off! I'm not doing that! Babies sicken me!" Kura spat, hands on his hips and scowling at Marik.

"Think Ryou, I bet deep down he wants it-"

"Well he can't have it. We've found parents- officially!"

Marik blinked "What, Ryou finally settled on a family?" he asked in alarm.

"Just about. We've deals with them. We don't want to see the kid but Ryou wants updates so he left wondering."

Marik nodded again and stared at the sky. "Life is really weird at the moment" he sighed sadly.

"Isn't it for everyone?"

"We've not everyone"

_**Almost wrote a lemon… Then couldn't be asked!**_

_**If you have any suggestions or if theres something you want to see happen in the story then message me!**_


	19. Chapter 18 Too Cheery

_**Another short-ish chapter. Sorry guys, but at least I update a lot!**_

"Sono te! Hanasanaide! Hanasanaide!  
>Boku ga sobani iru kara!<br>Donna! Toki demo! Waratte waratte!  
>Hana wo sakasete yo-"<p>

"Will you bloody well stop singing?" Bakura bellowed down the stairs at 05:47 in the morning. "I've been half a bloody hour and your depriving me of any sleep!"

"Serves you right for being out so late!" Ryou yelled back, still in a pleasant mood.

Bakura sighed in defeat, though he liked to think of it as kindness towards Ryou, and headed down stairs to find out why the 17 year old was being so cheerful. He entered the kitchen to find Ryou dancing around the kitchen table with joy. No music was playing, but he was humming happily to himself, something that sounded damn right familiar…

"Why are you dancing around the kitchen at 5 the morning?" Bakura groaned, leaning on the entrance frame.

"Technically, it's close to 6 o clock, so you should say, why are you dancing around the kitchen at 6 in-"

"I kind give a shit, not tell me the bloody reason your refusing my sleep!" Bakura growled.

"Well, I morning sickness, but then once I'd been sick etcetera, I just felt like I was in a good mood." He grinned.

"Good for you. No would you please shut the fuck up and carry on being cheerful later-"

"Kura, I have school! There's no point to me going back to be-"

"I don't care. Just shut up before rip your vocal cords from your throat" He scowled, trying to keep his temper towards the hormonal teen, and headed upstairs.

Ryou sighed fondly, but hushed for his moody lover. He was proud of Bakura at the moment. He was being so good. Well, good towards him. He used to be so rough, but Ryou guessed that Bakura really wasn't all bad. After all, who wouldn't be evil after watching your family, your friends, your neighbours; everyone you knew slaughtered in front of you. And yet with that forever stamped in his memory, The Thief King walks on. Although Ryou didn't believe in revenge, he had a hint of respect for Bakura for actually trying to get it. Sure, he had given up on killing the Pharaoh now, and even seemed to accept as a friend, but he spent so long and he tried to gain revenge for the deaths of those who were so innocent. He was all bad, he just 'fell' down the wrong path, the wrong life, the wrong mind… At least he was better now, or at least getting there. Ryou loved Bakura from the bottom of his heart, and was willing to accept anything to do anything. Bakura had hurt Ryou so many times that he thought he would die from the pain, but he stood tall and pulled back the one he loved.

Ryou went to school still holding a happy mood that day, leaving an ever-annoyed Bakura at home. That is, until someone had come by unexpectantly…

Bakura had been on the phone to Marik Ishtar. Not because he wanted to, but out of boredom.

"Anyway, I thought tattoos would be a good idea to cover up scars. Sound good to you?" Marik asked from the other end "Actually, I dare you to tattoo 'sex for Suicide' on you!" Marik laughed.

Bakura rolled his eyes "Yes Marik, sex for suicide…"

This was the point where Bakura heard the familiar round of the doorbell ringing.

"WAIT!" Bakura yelled the order before telling Marik he had to go and slamming the phone down with so much as a 'have a nice day'. He ran out the living room and to the door, where the person was still constantly ringing. He ripped the door own and frowned at the person who came to view.  
>Standing on his door step was a woman about the same height as him, maybe taller, with harlequin green hair and heliotrope purple eyes.<p>

"Hi" she beamed "I'm Koko Mizaki, I replied to the add in the paper?" said stated, sounding a little nervous, but had an all over confident feel to her.

"Ah." Was Bakura's reply.

Koko has clearly expected him to say more and was left unsure of what to say. She cleared her throat and began again "I'm sorry to say I was stupid enough to lose your number, but I managed to find your address…" she swallowed "I was hoping I could, um, have a little chat with you your girlfriend?"

"He-she's," Bakura corrected himself "If at school at the moment"

"Oh… W-would it be okay if I came back later"

"Yeah. Whenever. Make it 5 because I can't be asked to do earlier" Bakura shrugged.

Koko blinked at this before laughing nervously "Oh I understand. Busy life, need a rest! That's fine!" Bakura raised an eyebrow and gave a small smile and a nod.

Koko gave a cheery goodbye before skipping off. Bakura waved after her oddly before heading back in side. He leaned against the door for a second and thought. How disgustingly cheery she was… She'd be perfect in Ryou's books. She looked like the kind of woman who would be a really mumsy mum, always faffing around her child and preening then, making them looked perfect and like 'precious little darlings'.  
>The thing about her that Bakura did accept was that she suite the idea of holding a boy who looked like a mini Ryou. A young child with pastel green or purple hair with matching eye colours, being carried and babied by this gleeful woman called Koko. Her colourings were like electric versions of his and Ryou's, so psychically she and their baby would fit together perfectly. She made Bakura feel sick right down to the bottom of his stomach, but that was how he knew she would be a perfect mother.<p>

_**BTW- Do you guys think I should do a fanfic about Bakura/Ryou and Miho Nosaka? I'm so tempted since I'm in love with this couple…**_


	20. Chapter 19 Lady

When Ryou got out of school, his mood still bright, he saw Bakura waiting at the school gates. To his surprise, Bakura actually looked good today. He wore a blue kimono-like top and leather –jeans. His hair was straightened, unlike its usual crazy self, and gelled into a style he'd clearly copied of Takeru from Sug. His face was clean, revealing lightly tanned healthy skin, with charcoal around his lilac eyes. Considering this, he looked uncomfortable in his new look. Ryou frowned, but felt the feeling of pride, as he noticed some of Visual Kei girls and black-faces drooling over him nearby. He replaced his frowned with a proud smile and strolled over to Bakura.

"Hey, Kura" he beamed "Why are you here?"

"The lady who replied to the add came while you were at school…" he stated, biting the inside of his mouth.

"Great-"

"Yes, but I told her you were a woman, so now we need to grab dress you as a chick" he rambled.

Ryou froze, and his eye began to twitch.  
>"Kura… I may be pregnant but I'm NOT a woman!" he hissed.<p>

"I don't care. I want you at home- not as a test subject in some lab" Bakura sneered.  
>He roughly grabbed Ryou's wrist and pulled him away, heading towards the Domino Mall.<p>

"You could just say 'let's go' instead of pulling me around like I'm on string" Ryou grumbled.

Bakura let go of his wrist and carried on walking "Come on, then" he urged .

Ryou sighed and followed swiftly behind his lover.

Within 20 minutes, they had arrived, and within just 10, they had left. Bakura had pulled Ryou into just one ladies shop, grabbed a green dress that would go round Ryou without being baggy, a white ladies under shirt with a frilled collar, dark green tights, a pair of black glossy heels, and an extra padded bra, pulled Ryou to a counter and paid, before dragging him back out the shop. He'd done it in a rush, but without the slightest look of embarrassment of awkwardness.

"You're not bad with style" Ryou smiled, fast-walking next to Bakura, who walked with large steps.

"I know" he grunted.

"I know I have to look good, but why do you?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Think of the baby like an antique on ebay. There's another 5 of it's kind on ebay, all in the same condition as it. If we flash up, give it a nice background and speak of it highly, ours is more likely to sell, then the one with a cluttered, boring picture with useless, short information. Get it?" Bakura explained, sounding pleased with himself.

"I know you don't care, but I don't think it's right to compare a child to a item on ebay" Ryou frowned with a raise eyebrow.

"I don't care!" Kura laughed.

Ryou snorted and shook his head fondly. They made mindless chatter on their way home. Just about little things like, Ryou going college, and Kura work place. It was a simply, brisk walk, but a pleasant one, with an equally pleasant surprise for Ryou at the end. As they entered the house, Ryou froze at the sight of the sparkling surfaces and clean carpets.

"Wow…" he breathed "You have been busy, eh?"

"Yep! I bet I've shed a few pounds from this!" Bakura laughed "Come on! It be long before she gets here."

The two ran upstairs and to their bedroom, where Bakura tipped the content of the bag on the bed.

"Strip!" he ordered Ryou, who shrugged and followed his orders without a second thought. Bakura threw the bra at Ryou, and carried on unpacking the rest. Once he saw Ryou had successful fitted the bra perfectly on himself, he threw him the shirt and dress. He threw item after item and the boy, before checking himself in the mirror.

"Well I have to say, I like this look" he smirked while he admired himself.

"I'm glad I can't say the same about me!" Ryou laughed, looking at himself in the mirror "But for the chick I don't look bad.

"Fancy dressing up like that tonight" Bakura winked cheekily, wrapping his arms round Ryou and pulling him close.

"I dunno… Maybe…" Ryou giggled, wrapping his arms round Bakura "You really are a genius, you know that? You've amazed me today"

Bakura smiled, and placed a loving kiss on Ryou's pale lips. As the two began to sink into a loving make-out session, the doorbell rang. Bakura groaned as Ryou pulled away.

"OH, shut your mouth" Ryou stuck his tongue out, before running out the room and down the stairs. Before he opened the door, he check himself in the hall way mirror. "Just a minute!" he called in a high voice, before running into the kitchen and scrambling through a draw until he found what he was in search of. He quickly tied his hair, leaving a few strands loose on either side for a effect, before answering the door. "Hello" he smiled welcoming at the woman.

"Hi, I'm Koko! You must be Riho?" double checked the woman.

_God old Kura!_ Ryou cheered in his head_ Playing the whole thing to the bill! Even giving me a girls name close enough to my own!_

"Yes I'm Riho" Ryou beamed "Come in!"

Koko smiled and entered the home "Thanks for seeing me on such notice. Your husband seemed a bit annoyed earlier"

Ryou blinked._ HUSBAND?_ Wow, Bakura really had gone to all ends to make themselves look good. Ryou simply nodded in reply. At that moment, Bakura came down the stairs.

"Hello again" he greeted, with a slightly frightening smile on his face. Koko seemed a little taken aback, but said her hellos.

Ryou led her to the kitchen and offered her a seat at the table. She smiled nervously and accepted. He then causally asked if she had any questions for them, feeling a little hot under the collar- literally.

"Yes. Would you have a problem if the child was raised by one parent?" she asked sounding nervous.

"No" Bakura shrugged with out care.

Ryou beamed at her kindle and shook his head "If they're a good parent then I don't mind"


	21. Chapter 20 Pretty Boy

"You seem like a nice, healthy girl" Koko complimented Ryou with a friendly beam "Very pretty too"

Ryou smiled and thanked her, though in all honesty he was too comfortable with the compliment for simply fact that he wasn't a pretty girl, he was a boy. And apparently a pretty boy.

That was an odd thought for him.

"If you don't mind my asking, but is there any running illnesses in your family? Not thinks like cancer, I was thinking more down syndrome and Asthma." Koko asked, trying to sound calm, but a somewhat worried look was creeping up her face "It won't change a thing, I just want to know…"

"Not as far as either of us know… I don't believe anything like that is hereditary in either family history" Ryou said honestly,

"Anything else on this note that I might need to note?"

Ryou froze with frightened eyes.

_The stairs_

Should that tell her? May they should, they should they should. Doesn't she deserve to know? Isn't it-

"None what so ever" Bakura replied quickly as Ryou became silent. Koko took one look at Ryou then back at Bakura "Oh she's just a bit worried about complication, like any right-headed woman would whether they were keeping it or not" Bakura tried his best to sound friendly, and just about pulled it off, but his voice still had that evil husk to it.

"Oh, I understand" Koko nodded kindly "It's understandable"

Ryou gave her a weak, guilty smiled, before letting his eyes drop to the floor.

"Anything else?" Bakura asked, leaning back in his kitchen chair.

"Not that I can think of" Koko sighed, biting her lip. "I hope it isn't rude of me, but may I have your phone numbers so I can contact you if I do?"

Ryou shook himself from his guilty day dreams, and told her it was fine, before running to a kitchen draw and rummaging through it for a pen and paper. "Got it!" he cheered before scribbling down his mobile number and their home number. He tore the paper from the pad and handed it to her "May we have yours in return so we can keep you posted?"

"Absolutely!" Koko giggled cheerfully.

Ryou passed her the pen and pad and allowed her to write down her own number.

"Thank you so much for your time! It really means a lot to me" she told them with her voice and eyes filled with gratitude. She bowed to them in respect, of which they did the same.

"No, thank you. It means as much to us as it does to you" Ryou thanked, before leading her out the house with goodbyes. Once she had left he re-entered the kitchen and saw Bakura boiling the kettle. "Kura you really are a genius, you know that?" he smirked.

"Yeah. I've done well, haven't I?" Bakura tittered opening his arms for a hug.

Ryou skipped over and was quickly locked in Bakura's loving embrace.

"For a 5000 year old spirit, your certainly deadly alive" Ryou giggled to himself, burying his head in Bakura neck. He could feel the vibrations of Bakura's light cackle through his bones, in a somewhat soothing way.

"So true" Bakura coughed out between chuckles "How are you going to thank me?" he hissed, stroking Ryou's back fondly.

"Oh I dunno…" Ryou muttered sneakily into his neck "Use your imagination" he giggled. Then he pulled again, wearing a cheeky smirk on his immaculate face "By the way, why did you say we were married?"

A little rouge appeared on Bakura's cheeks, but he quickly shook it away "I was just making us look good" he said, clearing his throat. "Why? Got a problem?" he frowned with a smile with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Not at all" Ryou argued "I was just wondering" he leaned back in to Bakura's embrace "I love you…"

"I know."

_**SO SHORT! I'm so sorry! I plan on uploading the next chapter quite soon to make up for it! Sorry guys!**_

_**BTW, if you like the couple Tea/Yugi or Duke/Serenity, check out my latest fanfic An Inspector Knocks, a YuGiOh version of An Inspector Calls **_


	22. Chapter 21 In Deity's Eyes

"You're so bad! I love it!" cackled Marik one sunny Wednesday midday, as he and Bakura walked down a deserted street.

"I know. May God strike me down…"

"By the way" Marik walked closer to Bakura, smirking "One of my mates is having another Par-tay! You missed the last one because you spent the whole day with your beloved pharaoh! So why-" Marik was quickly cut off by a raging Bakura.

"Beloved? What do you mean by that?" He growled.

"Oh, come off it! I know you're not the lovey-dovey type- thank god- but don't hide that stuff! Come on! We're best mates, you've got to tell me" Marik gave a triumphant wide smile.

"No I don't. And I don't love the Pharaoh!"

"Whatever"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I want to hear you say it!"

"Fine!" Bakura gritted his fists and test, and climbed up on to a nearby brick wall and stood on top in Peter Pan form "I'm in love with the Pharaoh!" he declared loudly into the empty streets.

He looked down to see Marik staring dumb struck at him. Bakura jumper down and shoved his hands casually in his pockets.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Marik blinked "You really are in love with the Pharaoh, aren't you?"

Bakura frowned at him "Come on, Mar-"

"Seriously, that shit isn't pulling over my eyes"

Bakura bit the inside of his mouth and shook his head "Whatever. I don't care"

"Well, clearly you do. You care the Pharaoh" Marik grinned cheekily, receiving a rough shove from the king of thieves, who then walked on ahead. Marik carried on grinning and raced after him. "By the way" he began "What are you going to do when you kill him?"

Bakura stopped in his steps, still chewing his inner cheek "I don't know"

"Yeah" sighed Marik "That's what I thought" he gave Bakura a sympathetic look and walked on ahead.

"OI!" Bakura yelled after him. Marik turned round with a curious look "I'm heading home, okay?"

"Home?" Marik sneered "It's on 12:30!"

"I don't care"

And with that, Bakura spun round on his heel and ran off in the direction they'd come.

"KURA! WAIT" Marik called out.

Bakura stopped in his tracks and turned with a agitated expression "What, Marik?"

"You going to that party tonight?"

"Dunno… I'll call you about it later-" Bakura set off again without a good bye, his arms pumping as he went.

"He'll never admit it" Marik said aloud to himself "But he's one love sick puppy"

Meanwhile, at Domino High School…

"Bakura is really being really helpful, I'm not kidding!" Ryou beamed happily with pride as he told his best friend about how his beloved boyfriend had had a sudden change in personality and become the type of person someone is proud to care about. Well, the closest you can get when you are Yami Bakura...  
>The two were once again alone in their class room. Yugi was sitting crossed leg on his desk, while Ryou was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed, eyes on the ceiling.<p>

Yugi's reply was a simply 'mmm' trying to push the aching thought out of his head.

Yugi was desperate to be a good friend to Ryou, but the truth was he didn't know which way to turn to be that good friend. Should he keep hiding the terrible dark fact that Bakura had cheated on Ryou with Yami not so long ago? How about the possibility that he was still doing it? Now that part was hard for Yugi to say.  
>Yami's sudden personality problem had become increased, but… But this psycho Yami wasn't as bad as Yugi seemed to remember. He did terrible things but he protected Yugi against anything. Simple thinks like almost falling down the stairs while carrying boxes to things like almost cutting himself with a knife. He was horrible, cruel person, but cared deeply for Yugi, but clearly didn't know how to go about this the correct way. Psycho Yami, who seemed to be about more often know-a-days, didn't have very good people skills. Tea had actually come face to face with him a few days before, and was shocked at how he acted. He flirted constantly with her, but literally pushed her about like she was a rag doll.<p>

Yugi didn't know what to do. He wanted to forget what he had seen of Bakura and Yami, pretend it never happened, ignore the possibility that it was still going on, but he couldn't. And he couldn't hide from Ryou either.

"I think he's getting softer" giggled Ryou, knocking Yugi from his thoughts "He's become a bit gentle, but his words are still as vicious as ever" Ryou laughed with his lovesick lips.

Yugi gave a nervous laugh, not to be noticed by Ryou.

"How's Yami?" Ryou asked in sudden turn of the conversation.

"OH, er…" Yugi stuttered "He's still a bit ill at the moment. We're going to see a doctor soon"

"Jesus… Still?" muttered Ryou with a worried look on his face "What's wrong him?"

"I, er, I don't know…" Yugi swallowed "But don't worry, we're going to see a psychiatrist soon!"

"Psychiatrist? What, you mean he has a mental problem?" Ryou gasped.

"Coming from a guy who was possessed for a decade" Yugi smirked.

Ryou poked his tongue out and repeated his question.

"I don't want to talk about it" Yugi said honestly "Please don't be offended but, I'm just not ready for an in depth conversation about it"

Ryou nodded understandingly "Ah. It's okay. I'm here for you?"

"Thanks Ryou" sighed Yugi.

An hours walk away, a running Bakura was just coming up to his destination, a house not being his own. He ran round the back of the building to the back door and crashed through it impolitely. An angry voice echoed through the house.

"Yami No Game! You have done wrong and you lesson is straight penalty!" yelled Yami Yugi, running at Bakura, holding a spatula in one hand and a frying pan in the another , his eyes like luminous blood. He was about to yell more threats when he realised who it was.

"The spirit of the ring" breathed the Psychotic Yami "How pleasant" he grinned, putting the spatula and frying pan down on the long side counter.

Bakura said nothing, remaining silent as he gazed at the boy. He had wanted to laugh at the sight of the tri-colour-haired boy running franticly into the back hall way holding kitchen utensils in plan of using them as weapons, but actually found he couldn't, with his eyes glued to Yami's dazzling violent scarlet orbs.

"What do you want?" Yami asked, in a confused, tired manner and not at all rude.

Bakura ran at Yami, cupping his face in his ivory hands and mashing their lips together like magnets. Yami froze, his body stiff and shocked, before he relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms round Bakura's neck.

"You want something?" Yami inquired with a smirk, breaking the kiss.

"No" puffed "I need to tell you something"

"What? You've decided how you shall kill me? Delightful-" Yami rolled his red eyes.

"NO! I need to tell you I…" Bakura's words became jammed in his throat. He cleared his throat, deciding the best way to do it was to just fight it out.

"I love you" he spat, holding the small boy out at arm's length.

Yami's eyes flickered, and his face remained poker. Bakura gritted his teeth and swallowed, as embarrassment bubble up inside him, mixing in the cauldron of his emotions and become rage elixir. Suddenly, Yami began to smile. First just his pink lips stretching, before they parted and his glittering white teeth shun in sight.

"You're so foolish" he laughed, before wrapping his arms round Bakura and sinking his teeth into his neck.  
>Bakura swore loudly before leering as he felt the warm liquid run down his neck, quickly followed by Yami's tongue lapping it up.<p>

"Delectable" Yami sneered, face still hidden in Bakura's neck.

Bakura pushed Yami away, still grinning like the crazy man he was "Don't think you can play me, Pharaoh."

"You really think I'm like that? I'm not all there in the sanity department, I'll admit that, but I don't use people. I'm not you"

Bakura frowned "What's that supposed to me he hissed.

Yami shrugged, pulling himself on to the nearby counter "Let's play. You cheated on Ryou, your Shadow Game is simply"

"You challenge me" Bakura cackled.

"The one who doesn't scream wins"

"Alright. But how does this game work?"

"The game is…" Yami chuckled to himself "Painful sex. Blood, sweat, and lust." Yami licked his lips.

"You know I can never resist a game" Bakura walked over to where Yami was perched, standing with on thigh pressed between Yami's parted legs.

"So" Yami licked his lips again, leering madly "Why did you tell me you love me?"

"Because I do. =" Bakura shrugged, wrapping his arms round Yami's waist and pulling him close "Because I wanted to see your reaction" He slowly licked Yami's collarbone, causing him to shoulder "And because I felt bad towards Ryou"

"And yet here you are" Yami began to play with Bakura's leather coat collar

"I never said I'd stop. I'm not a nice person and I never will be" Bakura said sternly.

"That is of no surprise, as am I. My mind is one badly made soup with ingredients that won't mix and spoil each other. " Yami smiled, cocking his head to one side "I'll accept that if you will"

"Why me?" Bakura asked with raise eyebrows.

"Because I like you. I hate you with so much fury and fire but I like you. You intrigue me because you make no sense. Your such an antagonistic man but broken which makes you precious as a diamond in any deity's eyes" Yami ran his fingers through Bakura's hair with a loving smile "I give you no sympathy." He added merely.

The white hair one felt his icy heart stop beating for a second, for a reason he didn't understand. He looked deeply into Yami Yugi's glimmering eyes because he suddenly pressed his lips on to Yami's, in a gentle, almost delicate way this time. He didn't understand why he was so gentle, since he was only like that for Ryou because he was so fragile at the moment. Yami was certainly not fragile, with strong arms, a sharp tongue, and vicious eyes.  
>Yami's arms tightened around Bakura's neck, and the two were pulled closer. Their hands didn't wonder, and there was no lust or craving in the air, only something similar to passion. Whatever it was, hate was being destroyed and grinded down by it as the two disordered boys kissed with paramour and amity, Yami's game now forgotten.<p>

_**I'm the writer and I'm shocked! See? That's how you know your story is good when it alarms you as you write!**_


	23. Chapter 22

"Bakura"

"Yeah, Pharaoh?"

"You said you loved me but you told me you don't know what love is." The scarlet eyed boy smirked "Surely you should say you lust for me"

"I didn't know what love was. But now, I guess, I do…. Disgustingly enough…"

**2 months later**

**Ryou: Almost 6 months gone.**

Life went on this for a while, 2 months to be correct. Ryou was now 5 months and 3 weeks pregnant, and was clinging onto to the line of confusion and sanity. In the last 2 months, Ryou had gradually begun to see less and less of Bakura. Not to say that Bakura wasn't still being kind to him and taking care of him. Bakura had found yet another job, replacing his old one which he had grown tired of. Now, he worked from 9-15:00 every week day in the Yugi's grandfather's Kame Game shop with his three best friends- Yami Motou and Marik and Mariku Ishtar. Both Yugi and Ryou were surprised that they were all getting on so well, since they had all once hated each other. They weren't too surprised when Bakura and Marik became friends, but for Yami and Mariku to join their duo and turn it into a foursome friendship group was a big surprise. Then again, Yami was different now. His rage and sadistic personality had levelled out and relaxed, but he was still very fiery, sneaky and extremely forward. To be true, it was no wonder they all got on. They were all confident, sneaky and perseverant with bad tempers.  
>Bakura would drag himself out of bed at 8am, get Ryou to cook him whatever he demanded, got dressed, and drove Ryou to school- in a car he and Mariku had stolen and then had it re-decorated by the strangely artistically talented Pharaoh and Marik and changed the number plate. He then headed to the game shop and spent 65% of his time there mucking around rather than doing what he was supposed to be doing- checking how things were selling on Ebay and the actual Kame Game website. Not that the Pharaoh, the temporary-boss, minded, due to the fact that it was mostly him that Bakura was mucking round with. At 3, Bakura left the shop and headed to Domino high school and picked up Ryou and Marik- and Yugi half the time. He then dropped them both at his and Ryou's house. Bakura would then head out with Marik back to the game shop- not to work this time, just to hang out with Yami while Mariku and Marik worked. At 6, and they all headed to the pub. At 11PM, a drunken Bakura and Yami headed back to Yami's house and 'mucked around' until late in the night when Bakura headed home for sleep, before repeating this whole routine the next day. He left any money he earned (and hadn't spent on alcohol that night) on Ryou's bedside table.<p>

Ryou was now feeling deeply affect by Bakura's often absence, but was making do with Yugi, who now spent most of his time round Ryou's for reason that didn't have make sense or seem relevant.

"Yami is seeing his psychologist and has the door key"  
>"I need you to help with my maths homework"<br>"Yami's in as bad mood this morning"  
>"You look a little pale, I'll stay with you while Bakura's working"<br>"Yami is actually a girl and is experience his monthly-" "Right right, Yug, change of subject"

The fact of the matter was that Ryou knew for a fact that Yami didn't see his psychologist as much as Yugi made it seem, Yugi was A student and Maths and always got the homework done in the free period, Yami was always in a bad mood, Ryou was naturally as white as a sheet, and Ryou was pretty sure Yami was a boy… Due to him and Yugi accidently walking in on a drunken Yami dancing naked in the kitchen, everything free and swinging.

Ryou didn't really need any of Yugi's excuses, and would have just accepted any of Yugi's excuses, even if it was 'I've come round to steal your peanut butter and eat your morning newspaper' or 'I am Mello and I've taking all your chocolate' but neither the less he simply carried on with Yugi's daily different reasons.  
>Ryou didn't really need any of Yugi's excuses, he just needed Bakura's reasons for hardly being around.<p>

"I miss him" Ryou whimpered, pressing his fists in to his eyes as he laid on Yugi's lap "God, look what's happening to me! I'm turning into a woman!"

"Ryou, come on, don't be sexist" Yugi said calmingly, stroking Ryou's hair as he sat on the sofa with a crying Ryou's head and shoulders curled up in his lap. "Everyone cries-"

"I don't care! I'm hormonal and I hate it! I'm a boy! I'm a boy! Fuck that- I'm a GIRL and I need my boyfriend!" Ryou sobbed

Yugi became quiet "yeah" he swallowed "You do"

Ryou moaned as more tears fell from his eyes. Yugi sighed heavily and forced himself to sit up straight to gain courage.

"Look Ryou. There's something you need to know-"

The nervous Yugi was interrupted by the load sound of the front door being kicked open followed by stamping boots. Yami Bakura, dressed in leather boots, red skinny jeans and what Ryou recognised as Marik's lilac sleeveless hoody over his usual blue and white stripped t-shirt, bounced in the room, his skin as white as snow and with his left hand covering his mouth. He eyed the sight of Ryou and Yugi with eyes like slits, his body swaying slightly before a glint of cheek sparkled in his eyes and slowly drove his hand away from his mouth, revealing the blood.

Ryou gasped in shock and rushed over to Bakura, causing Yugi to slide off the sofa as he did so.

"Kura, what happened?" he gushed out, holding the lilac haired boys face in his hands.

Bakura smiled a bloody grin at Ryou being moving his eyes to Yugi "Let's just say a certain Yami got a bit pissed at me." He slurred out, hardly moving his mouth, blood spitting out of to Ryou's cheek.

"What did he do?" Ryou panicked trying to pull Bakura towards the kitchen, only to cause him to fall flat on his face.

Bakura hissed and heavily rolled himself over onto his back. He mumbled inaudible words, choking in the middle of it before groaning out 'knife'.

_**Sorry guys, updates have been sucking and will carry on for a few weeks because….I'm on holiday! I have a very limited internet access of the ship, so I'm afraid I won't be updating too much… I'll try though!**_

_**Please Keep Reading :)**_


	24. Chapter 23

Hour previous…

Bakura, sat on his knees on toes, hands round his stomach, coughed and spluttered, gritting his teeth as best he could. A dark figure stood of him, unblinking and still.  
>"What… the fuck…" Bakura hissed weakly, looking up at his attacker.<p>

Yami Yugi bent down to him, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Sorry… That wasn't supposed to happen" he apologised as if he'd just simply bumped into him and knocked him over. Yami smiled weakly and let his hand drop.

Bakura giggle sourly, even with his heavy breathing, shaking his head. As his chest moved with his laughed, he felt a little more blood spit out from the wound.  
>"You know what, 'Roah?" he smirked looking up at the person that had become his biggest secret "I like pain…" he stood up, wobbling awfully, still leering "You might even say I Love It"<p>

The Pharaoh didn't sneer back, instead he shook his child-like head and placed a hand either side of Bakura and lead him steadily back against a wall and began undoing his shirt, still with a poker face.

"And you like blood-"

"Stop talking about sex for a second, will you?" the ex-pharaoh said serious "I want to see how bad I stabbed you"

"I never said sex. I was just talking about common interests" Bakura sniggered

They had only been mucking around a little, using the knife as a playful object. Yami had pressed the sharp blade against Bakura's neck and said "the release of blood is purifying" before lightly pushing the sharp ping into his neck a little, creating a little erupting hole. He lengthened it into a two inch cut, licking his lips as Bakura hissed. He ran his fingers over the leaking slit, coating his fingers in blood as best he could, before using it draw random patterns on Bakura cheeks. "So cute… like a kitty" he purred in a high, girlish voice, pouting his lips and widening his eyes, batting his lashes. Bakura leered and stuck his tongue out "I'm not keen on cats… Unless they can fight" causing Yami to reply with a strong kick of his knee into Bakura's thigh. Bakura grabbed Yami's wrists, and they began to wrestle playfully but roughly, Yami still holding the knife in one small hand.

And then, at some point, the knife had disappeared for a second into Bakura's stomach. It would of stayed there, if Yami's panicking reaction hadn't been to quickly withdraw his arm and step firmly away.

Bakura let his now unbuttoned shirt fall from his shoulders. Yami squinted and took a good look at the wound. He's see worse cuts in his time, but this was certainly bad. A great deal of stitches were needed, but he was pretty sure Bakura or Ryou or even Marik would be good at sewing up a cut. Not himself though, no- never! He'd do it to himself if he needed, but he doubt he'd have much luck on another person.  
>"I'm really sorry" Yami apologised meekly, picking Bakura's shirt off the floor<p>

"Stop apologising. I can't stand it" Bakura growled, snatching the shirt from Yami

"Annoying you, am I?" mused the Pharaoh, hands on his hips, eyebrows raised.

"Yes actually" Bakura huffed, pulling his shirt back on, but leaving it undone.

The pharaoh rolled his eyes again, because forcing his lips onto the wounded man's own pale set and proceeding to kiss him roughly- just how they both liked it. Yami pulled Bakura closer by his shirt sleeves, while Bakura wrapped his arms round the Pharaoh's waist. Just as things began to pick up, with Bakura's bleeding stomach smearing blood all over the pharaoh's white shirt, Yami suddenly pulled away looking uncomfortable. He frowned and had focused look on his slightly tanned face.

"What is it now?" groaned the impatient Bakura, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Yugi is gunna tell Ryou about us" Yami told him flatly, concentrating on the mind link.

Bakura looked up quickly "I thought you said your mind link had weakened?"

"it has. But sometimes the odd message comes through" Yami began to laugh "I feel for Yugi! Any messages he gets from me have probably disturbed him so badly he'll be unstable until he's 60!" The ex-pharaoh chuckled heartedly, smiling with glee. He did care about Yugi, but some of his misery was ever so funny, though too much was just anguishing.

Bakura sucked his inner cheek thoughtful "Any ideas my Pharaoh?"

"Run" was Yami's fast order "Run home and…" he paused, licking his lips in thought "and pretend you're agony-"

"I am, I just don't care" leered spirit, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever. Make a fuss, grab their attention, stop it from happening- Deal?"

"Deal. But, how do you know Yugi didn't hear those thoughts you just had?" Bakura tested.

"I just looked the mental door" Yami replied smugly "Now get out here!"

"Don't tell me what to do" Bakura growled, pushing the pharaoh away, but following his words to perfection.

"I hope you enjoy my acting skills" Bakura winked.

"What all you talking about?" Yami asked with fake innocence "It's not like I'm going to secretly watch it all" Yami winked back.

And with that, Bakura was running quickly out the door, quickly buttoning up his shirt over his bleeding stomach.

**Did anyone think that Bakura and Yami had had an argument or something? Or did you see through my plan and to the fact that it was just idiocy? **

**Next chapter up soon! :D **


	25. Chapter 24

A shirtless Bakura laid on the sofa, eyes only half open. Every movement he made was very slow and weak, the total opposite to the Bakura everyone knew. Ryou was close by him, sitting on his knees sewing up his stomach. Bakura had refused to be taken to hospital, declaring he'd curse every foolish mortal if they did. Instead, Ryou pulled him on to the sofa, laid him down and helped him take off his shirt. He then zapped off in to their bedroom and went through his bedside table drawer in search of a sewing kit. The teal haired boy didn't feel very confident with what he was about to do but he had no choice. Once he found the tiny transparent box, he quickly ran out the room in a fluster.  
>Now here they were, in the living room, with Yugi watching nervously from the red arm chair. Ryou was trying to be as careful as he could, biting his tongue in concentration.<p>

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked with worry for third time, looking up Bakura. He knew he was going to snap at for repeating himself, but he didn't care, he just had to ask.  
>"I'm getting there" Bakura replied surprisingly softly, reaching out a long pale hair to stroke Ryou redden cheek. Ryou paused at his work and leaned slightly into Bakura's touch. The lilac haired man looked down at the pregnant man with kind gentle eyes, a sight Ryou had only seen from Bakura a rare few times. Ryou smiled and relaxed, carrying on with the stitches. His smiled remained as Bakura's hard began thread itself through his hair lovingly.<br>"I'm gunna head off" mumbled Yugi, making Ryou only then remember his presents.  
>"Okay" Was Ryou only reply. Yugi flinched at the lack sorrow to see him leave. He looked over to Bakura was gazing up at him evilly.<br>"Bye Yugi. Say hello to the Pharaoh for me? I'm sure he's very sorry deep down" Bakura winked, before drifting his gaze to Ryou.  
>Yugi gritted his teeth and ran; out the room, out the house, out the gate and down the road into the pouring rain of the night. He paused when he got to a corner and looked up at the sky, like so many times he had before. He leaned on a dead old lamppost and carried on gazing up and the night sky. Why? He asked himself over and over. Why was everything going so wrong? He no longer knew what to do. All he wanted was Yami, his Yami. The real Yami. Not this one that had fully taken over. Yugi scowled at the rain and looked away and down the street. He checked the roads and then set off into a run for a second time, this time without stopping. His hair became limp round his shoulders and his feet slipped at each stride on the wet concrete.<br>One final corner; that's all that was left. One turn, and he would be there.  
>He turned that turn and saw home. He picked up speed as rage raced through his body like electric through metal conductors. He jumped off the gate and burst through the door. It stopped in the hall. There was only one room with a light on- the kitchen. But it was dim, suggesting it was only the lamp. Suspicious, Yugi slowly stepped over to the open kitchen door. He stood there, not sure how to feel about the sight.<br>Yami was sitting on the floor, leaning against the cabinet doors, so much like Bakura had when he pushed Ryou down the stairs. But it wasn't any Yami. It was the real Yami, with purple eyes and a gentle face. He looked lost, alone, and miserable, just like Yugi.  
>"Take you had a good day" Yugi grumbled, leaning against the door.<br>Yami turned has gaze to Yugi. He licked his lips and shook his head vigorously.  
>"Oh? Well by the sight of Bakura I would have thought you had"<br>"I would of sewn him up" Yami croaked out, looking away from Yugi and down at his hands "But I kind of panicked"  
>Yugi stopped leaning on the door and strolled over to Yami and bent down beside him.<br>"I haven't seen you for a while." He commented with confidence "Hiding?"  
>"Hiding" Yami grunted<br>"From what"  
>"Everything"<br>"It's not like you to hide"  
>It's not like you to not forgive"<br>"You want forgiveness?"  
>"No"<br>"Then what do you want?"  
>Yami opened his mouth to say, but his voice was lost to him. He could tell Yugi what he wanted.<br>"Come on" Yugi urged.  
>Yami laughed weakly and shook his head "I want nothing"<br>Yugi bit his lip before sitting down next to Yami.  
>"Pharaoh" he began in a gentle voice "Why do you do this to me?"<br>"I don't know. After effect I guess. I just don't really know who I am anymore and I haven't for a long long time. I miss what was but then again I don't want it back and I certainly would never want to relive it. Life has gotten boring and wanted excitement. Bakura is more excitement then I've had in a while" Yami sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He was honest, but he just didn't say everything.  
>"I'm boring?" Yugi blinked with hurt "I've gotten boring?"<br>"No. Never. You didn't get boring, I got cruel"  
>"Why don't you stop?"<br>"I don't how to" Yami moved his gaze to Yugi "I do love you" he said.  
>"He care about you" Yugi took a deep breath "But I don't know if I love you anymore. I never loved the crazy psychotic you, I adored that you when I was young because you could do things I never could. But now I'm older it kind of makes me sick." Yugi spoke with a strong, but monotonic voice, all the time holding the stare he held with Yami.<br>He thought Yami would flinch at his words of even look hurt, but instead he remained still leaning back against the cabinets, still watching him. He face was unreadable.  
>"I'm sorry" Yami whispered for it was all he could say.<br>He started to pull himself up but was grabbed by Yugi.  
>"You love, me right?" Yugi asked sound desperate and frail more than challenging.<br>"Of course-"  
>"Then what does the other you think of me?"<br>Yami paused, sitting back down next to Yugi.  
>"I dunno-"<br>"You do" Yugi insisted. "So just say it."  
>Yami sighed, ran fingers through his hair and said "I can't always remember things about but… There's thing I do know but it's not about you, well… Maybe it is depending on what angle you look at from-"<br>"Just say it!" Yugi yelled, feeling even more uncomfortable by how Yami was acting.  
>Yami chewed the inside of his mouth before saying flatly "I think he's in love with Bakura"<br>Yugi's mouth dropped a little as he carried on staring at Yami's purple eyes. He almost choked as he felt his lunges freeze.  
>"Bakura? He's <em>in love<em> with Bakura?"  
>Yami nodded and finally got up. "You know, we are the same person" Yami mumbled, before staggering out the kitchen and into the dark hall way<p>

**When I wrote the scene where Yugi entered the house, a perfect song came on the radio which inspired the whole scene- Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. I don't even like the song but it created that scene there so beautifully. **


	26. Chapter 25 Nosy Marik

"so…" Marik sighed with boredom to "How's Ryou?"

Marik and Bakura were working alone together in the game shop. Yami had a meeting with his psychiatrist and Mariku was passed out in the back room. The two had just left him without second thoughts.  
>Bakura hadn't spoken much that day, with only Yami knowing the reason why. The tri-haired boy was like a depressed version of his old self now. His eyes were purple once more and nothing about him read evil, much to the horror of his friends. Bakura had noticed this cornered him alone in the back room.<br>"What's up?" he hissed  
>yami shrugged, staring at the floor.<br>"For fuck's sake just say-"  
>"It''s just Yugi and stuff…" Yami looked up "Why do you care? Huh?"<br>"You know why" Bakura sighed, rolling his eye and slight blush spreading across his cheeks.  
>Yami looked back at the wooden floor, leaning against the wall and mumbled sadly "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. "<br>Usually, Bakura would have been disgusted by this if it was anyone else, but with the pharaoh he actually felt frightened. This wasn't like the pharaoh he knew. Well, maybe that's because it wasn't. This was the real Yami and he was miserable. Bakura allowed his face to soften slightly before walking in front of Yami and lifting his head up. Yami looked at him with big sad purple eyes before their lips met in a soothing kiss. Bakura still found that Yami was the only person he could kiss like that…

With Bakura taking control and advantage, the two had quiet but extremely rough sex in the locked back room, their hands clamped tightly over each other's mouths to make sure no one heard them. They could have done that repeatedly for hours if Mariku hadn't knocked on the door and demanded they come out and help. When they finally did, Yami took one horrified look at the shop clock before dashing into the home entrance and rushing about like a manic, realising he was going to be late for appointment. Bakura stomped angrily after Yami, trying to talk him out of it, yelling that nothing good would come from seeing 'a witch'. Yami argued as he searched for his blue leather jacket that he was doing it for Yugi, and for that reason alone Bakura couldn't stop him. Jumping back into the ship, where Marik had been close to falling asleep on the shop counter, head leaning on his palm, Yami pressed his lips quickly on Bakura's and sprinted out the door and into his car and driving off, leaving a bewildered Bakura behind.

Now the lilac haired man was left with Marik, and was certainly not joyous about it.  
>"Ryou's okay. He's tired mostly but that's it" Bakura mumbled, clicking about on the counter computer.<br>"Hey Bakura?" Marik smirked slyly, leaning close to his friend.  
>"What is it Marik?" Bakura grunted with annoyance at Marik entering his private space.<br>"You know you don't like kids?"  
>"Hmm…" Bakura frowned, already uncomfortable with where Marik was going with this.<br>"Is it just kids with Ryou or kids in general?"  
>"What?" Bakura spat in disgust, whizzing his head round to face Marik with gritted teeth.<br>"Well, would you feel different is instead of Ryou it was the Pharaoh?"  
>"That's distugusting" Bakura choked, shaking his head, trying to get any images he had away.<br>"Just think about it-"  
>"I don't want to"<br>"Well you two are at it like rabbits so why shouldn't you?"  
>"Shut up Marik you twat" Bakura pushed him away harshly.<br>"Hey hey hey!" Marik moaned in defence "I'm only trying to be a good friend!"  
>"No you're not" Sighed Bakura, leaning on the desk "You just trying being annoying… As usual"<br>"Look Kura" Marik carried on, ignoring everything Bakura had said " What I'm trying to say is do you 'like' Ryou more or The Pharaoh? Seriously- I'm half jealous and half disgusted by what I've seen of you in the last few months-" Marik folded his arms and scowled at the slightly smaller man.  
>"Don't watch me then" Bakura said flatly with sneer, as if it answered everything.<p>

Marik shook his head and sighed, giving up in his task. He knew there was no use saying anything else, and to be frank he just couldn't be bothered.  
>Marik really was trying to be a friend, but he was also trying to have some fun. As usual...<p>

_**What is everyone's fave shippings? Other then RyouXBakura and BakuraXYami of course!  
>(It can include Ryou or Bakura or Yami Or Yugi. I don't mean characters that haven't appeared only. I you want to see Yugi hook up with Duke Devlin or Kaiba or Pegasus just say!)<strong>_


	27. Chapter 26 The Coffin

May Marik die a dreadful death. That's the line that ran through Bakura's head again and again and again. Sick bastard. Asking who he preferred, Ryou or Yami! Of course it was…. It was… Bakura paused, standing still in the middle of his walk home, staring up at the darkening sky as he thought.

Of course Bakura would rather have Ryou. Stupid twat.

And because he loved Ryou, even though he was babish, whiny, annoying, girly, weak and Ryou-ish, and that was why he was going to prove it all to him. He didn't know why he was planning to do what he was planning to do. It just felt right. When Bakura thought of his future, he saw himself stealing everything he could get his hands on- and getting away with it too easily, and he saw himself with Ryou. He couldn't see himself with Yami. Though may god damn him if he admitted he did try to. He just couldn't make it all fit.

Bakura forced himself to mentallypushed all the thoughts out of his head for the rest of him walk home that night. Yami had gotten back from his 'witch' appointment, and had been kind enough to home to drive him home. Bakura refused the offer, saying he'd rather walk home while it was getting close to dark.

Darkness was crawling across Domino city like a massive black cat, the only light being its single yellow, orange and red eye at one end. Bakura stared into the sunset in a day dream. The light wind made his lilac fringe fan his pale face, while his teeth chewed roughly on his bottom lip as he thought. He could see house coming up, the bottom floor windows were all lit up and glittering. The house looked so cosy and safe, a perfect place for a person like Ryou. But it was perfect for Bakura. The house didn't look like somewhere he'd be a resident at. He guessed he could change that if he wanted, but he decided to leave it all on pause for a while, at least up to Ryou had the baby.

He yawned as he turned into the gate and lazily drifted up the path to the door. He grabbed the handle and attempted to push it open, only for him to it locked. Bakura mumbled colour language under his breath before in hauling the cool air and beginning to bang the door down, roaring out into the night-

"Ryou! Open this door now!"

As he hammed, a shadow appeared on the side of the door, growing bigger and bigger and bigger and….

A chubby looking Ryou opened the door, a half-eaten chocolate digestive between two fingers. His eyes were large and round, staring up at Bakura apologetically.

"I'm sorry, 'Kura-" he squeaked out like a child

"Why'd ya look the door?"

"It was force of habit. I must of locked when Koko came round-"

Ryou was interrupted for a second time as Bakura bellowed "What was she doing here? Does she live here or something?"

"N-no. She came to see us, she wanted to check that we were defiantly going through with putting the baby up for adoption" Ryou bit into his biscuit, his body relaxing, now used to Bakura's ranting. After knowing and living with Bakura for so long, Ryou had grown the ability to grow accustom to each outburst, to act as if it was nothing.

Bakura snorted at him "And you said…?"

"I said of course. I told her we were too young and it was all for the best and blah blah" Ryou shrugged, now full adjusted to the situation "So she asked something of us"

"She did she? Being what? Does she want money as well?" Bakura asked sarcasticly, pushing past Ryou and heading into the kitchen.

"What?" blinked Ryou, scuttling after his boyfriend "no, of course not! She wanted our help naming the baby."

"Why us?" Bakura asked as he dragged the fridge door open.

"She said she was doing a survey-"

"How sad"

"Kura!"

Bakura began to glug down a pint of milk without a care in the world.

"I think it's an honour" Ryou stuck his tongue out "I said she should call it Machiko* is it's a girl-"

"Nope" Bakura hiccupped

"What's wrong with Machiko?" Ryou pulled his eyes tiredly

"Because it's a boy" Bakura through the empty plastic milk bottle to one side.

Ryou blinked at him, folding his arms and cocking his head to one side "Why'd you say that?"

"I can just tell" Bakura shrugged "Call it Hitsugi"

"HITSUGI!" Ryou chocked "I don't think Koko wants to name her son 'The Coffin!'"

"She can say it's after a rockstar-"

"She is 40! I don't think she has ever listen to Nightmare-"

"Ruki then-"

"Or the Gazette!"

"Fine" Bakura laughed, now amused by the whole subject "You like Alice Nine, she can call him Nao or Hiroto-"

"Bakura!-"

"After Takeru from SuG?"

"NO!" Ryou huffed before stomping out the room grumbling "You never take anything seriously, arsehole!"

Bakura watched after him, unblinking and his lips pursed "I wasn't kidding about the Hitsugi bit…"

_**I'm sorry it's short- AGAIN! I'll make the next chapter a good one! It should be a important one for the story. **_


	28. Chapter 27 8 Months Gone

_**Since this chapter flashes ahead, this will be more of a catch up and what like is like 'now', and everything will happen in the next chapter. This is also why it is short since it is technically an introduction. : )**_

Around 2 months later-  
>Ryou- 8 months pregnant<p>

"Ryou" Bakura mused, lying back on the sofa comfortably, "If we ever have a kid that I actually want-"

Ryou, who had been dusting a shelf on the living room wall, whizzed round to face Bakura, a strong scowl on his face.

"If it's a boy, we'd name it Hitsugi" Bakura announced proudly.

"one" Ryou began, giving Bakura the middle finger "what the fuck. Two" he put up his index "I'm not naming my kid The Coffin, just like when I said Koko wouldn't want to. Three, I'm not naming him after a man who wears more make up that a chavvy hooker, and four" he put up his pinky "You will never want children. Go fuck yourself"

"Happily" Bakura nodded "What's got you so pissed?" he spat at the pregnant boy.

Ryou ignored him, and carried on cleaning.  
>There was no doubt what so ever about Ryou's condition now. With only 2 months left, Ryou looked fit to burst. From the back, he still looked slim and sickly as he always had, but from the front he looked like a pregnant flat chested woman. Bakura would of laughed if he hadn't used to it quite fast, which was kind of depressing from the lilac haired man since he really did love laughing at others.<p>

"Ryou-"

"WHAT?" Ryou yelled at him, spinning round and frowning frighteningly.

"I love you" Bakura smiled, getting up from the sofa and heading to the kitchen, living a confused Ryou behind.

2 hours later, a 30 minute walk away from Ryou and Bakura's house, two guys sat in a car awkwardly.

"I'm not keeping it a secret anymore, Yami" Yugi told him firmly from the passenger seat.

"Please, Yugi. Think about this-" The pharaoh pleaded from front seat, his head on the steering wheel.

"NO YAMI!"

Angry eyes met a begging pair.

"At least leave it until Ryou had the baby-" Yami tried to reason with him in a kind, strong voice.

"Yami, can't you see that I just can't do that anymore?" Yugi's eyes began to water and his voice cracked "It's making me feel ill." Yugi sighed and bit his lip, looking at Yami properly "You make me feel ill-"

"Not for long" Yami shrugged, sitting up and starting the car.

"What?" Yugi blinked in surprise "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked as the car drove into the road and their journey to Ryou's began.

"Oh nothing" Yami shrugged again innocently.

"Yami-"

"Please stop talking"

Yugi looked away in defeat. Every time he tried to be 'the big man' it always turned round to Yami calling the shots.  
>Yami's therapy was working surprisingly. Considering the fact it wasn't exactly a personality disorder the treatment was working. Yami just had to take full control. The pharaoh told Yugi that the whole personality situation was probably down to their link beginning to drift and go. It seemed that that link that had once made them feel so faint and ill when they were apart for too long or too far was gone. They were officially separate people.<p>

And nothing more.

They weren't a couple, they weren't even friends. In some ways they were enemies, in others they had a brotherly relationship. They still cared a lot about each other and they weren't as close, but in ways they still relied on one another and accepted faults. Yami accepted all Yugi faults, but, of course, it was different when it came to Yugi accepting Yami's. Trust needed to be gained, and it wasn't helping that Yami kept promising, deciding, to no longer have a loving or sexual relationship with Bakura, only to fail at first sight.

Yami had offered to drop Yugi off at the Domino Mall since it would be passing it on the way to the pub. Yugi had accepted the ride there but refused to take a ride back, declaring he would be safer down the middle of a busy highway instead of being in a car driven by a drunk Yami. The pharaoh was offended by this but certainly understood Yugi's point.

Arriving outside the mall, Yugi muttered thanks to Yami, before jumping out the car and stomping inside, where his mates could be see waiting. Yami sighed heavily, shaking his head with sleepy eyes before driving off and heading off to the place that made him forget everything- the pub. He couldn't help but hope Bakura wasn't there.

_**Hmm… Only about 5-10 chapters left now I think :( Oh well, maybe I should write a sequel? Maybe… **_


	29. Chapter 28 Lyrics of Embryo

_**NOTE/FACT: The lyrics used in this chapter have been translated. The actual song's lyrics are sung in Japanese.**_

_**Writing that is highlighted, in italic and between ' &' are lyrics**_

_**** = Japanese doesn't exactly have swear words, so the translation to English can be 'fucks me' but can also we heard at 'holds me' 'rapes me' and 'embraces me'**_

Bakura had been sitting in peace at the bar, off in his own little world as he gulped down a pint of lager. Not many were in the place since it was only midday, so the pub was fairly quiet. The most noise Bakura would hear in that old pub on that day would be when tri-colour-haired figure slammed the wooden door open and stomped inside. Bakura hadn't even winced at the sound, mentally guessing who was already. A smirk crawled up his lips.

I didn't matter how difficult life was, now did it really? All that mattered was that sparks could fly.

Yami froze as he saw Bakura. Why was he always where he wasn't wanted? He just always managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and what made it worse was that he saw it all as some sort of sick entertainment. Yami considered turning back, heading home and just collapsing on his bed to huddle up in his own misery, but he rejected the idea, knowing that Bakura would have already known of his presence in the room by now. Was there a chance Bakura would take pity on Yami and end it all right now if he asked? Maybe if he was bored enough, he might, but Yami No Yugi knew there was very little chance of that. Bakura would get a strong kick out of watch Yami squirm in mania and panic, so he would just leave him, watch him, let him break into pieces.

But, then again, didn't Bakura supposedly love him? But he loves Ryou too. Yami felt an elastic band ping round his old heart. Bakura loved Ryou more than anyone could understand, but Bakura was Bakura, and Bakura didn't understand Bakura. He couldn't understand his feelings for Ryou or the feelings for Yami. All he knew was that he wanted them, to poses them as items. The thief easily mistook this for some kind of arousal, having his way with both boys, with him taking control so he owned them. He could decide if they hit ecstasy or if they cried and pleaded in pain. What a sick Japanese fucker he was... Sicker than Yami's psychopathic mind.

"Life getting worse my leather-clad dear?" The lilac haired man asked sarcastically as Yami literally collapsed on the chair next to him, looking tired and beaten.

"You could say that again…" Yami sighed "I'm so tired of all this! I've had enough, Kura" Yami spoke loudly, slamming his fist on the bar. "I've had enough of everything!"

Kura merely raised a purple eyebrow, watching Yami with an intrigued expression, his pint touching his lips. "Cute" he giggled in to the glass and liquid.

"Please-" Yami grabbed Bakura's shoulder desperately, causing him to almost spill the mixture "Please, do it now" he hissed

"Can't" Bakura shrugged, placing his glass back on the counter with a clunk "You're the only one who can deliver the kid. I haven't got a clue about it-"

"Sure you do! You just numb him and cutting him! Done and done- now Please! End it now, I'm not sure how much I can take" Yami angrily whispered not wanting anyone in the pub to ear.

"No. It's not our dea-"

"I've really fucked up everything! I can't take it!"

"You always told me" Bakura finally turned to look at the Pharaoh. "that I should pay for what I had done and that I should face it and take the karma…" He smirked "My my" he giggled again "Isn't the pretty Pharaoh a fucking hypocrite?"

Yami looked at the thief with desperate eyes. He muttered please one more, but only received another sneer from the lilac haired man. In defeat, Yami took the seat next to Bakura sadly, placing his head on the bar in his misery, wishing the world would just crumble beneath him so he could be swallowed to his death in darkness.

"Don't be you're name!" Bakura cackled at his terrible act of comedy, slapping Yami on the back "God, you really are a shadow of your former self, eh? A Shadow of a shadow…" he tittered in his throat, before downing the last of his pint. "Here, I'll get you a drink- I'm paying"

Seconds later, Bakura was calling down the bar to the barmaid who skipped over from the other end with a ruby red grin. "Whatcha like, handsome?" she flirted with a wink, undoing a few buttons on her shirt before leaning across the bar, revealing a large, rounded chest to the black-tongue thief.

Yami quickly raised his head, a scowl on his face that burned into the girl in front of him. To add to his sadness , she didn't even realise as she was far too busy gazing at Bakura, who placed his folded arms on the bar and leaned closer to the barmaid, their lips inches away from one another.

"Still gay" he sneered.

Barmaid pouted, cocking her maid to one side, her green curls falling in her face "Weally?" she spoke sadly in a cutesy voice.

"Really" Bakura laughed "Two pints of the usual, Mei!"

"Coming right up!" 'Mei' replied cheerily, scuttling off to make the drinks, doing her top back as she went.

"I see you have yet another person's grand attention" Yami mumbled, still scowling as he watched her walk away.

"She's only playing" Bakura cackled "Aren't you the jealous type?"

Yami shook his head, his eyes still on the waitress, untrustingly.

"You know…" Bakura carried on "Since this is the 8th month, couldn't you do an early caesarean somehow?"

Yami paused, his gaze moving slowly to Bakura "In two more weeks at the earliest… I think…Since he is a boy and all…" and replied weakly

"Give it three weeks." Bakura ordered simply "Then" he gave Yami a serious look, his voice hushing down to confident whisper "I'll end your life for you."

"I don't care if it hurts" Yami told him with a smirk, trying to show he wasn't afraid at all.

Bakura's face softened a little "With my gratitude." He leaned closer to Yami "I'll let you die in ecstasy"

Yami's bit down on his bottom lip, looking away from Bakura and at the bar desk, just as the barmaid returned.

"Two lagers!" giggled the cutesy barmaid delicately placing the glasses them in front of them "Anything else?"

"Nope" Bakura replied rudely with little car, diving his hand into his jean pocket and pulling at some cash notes and throwing them on the car.

"Thanks sugar" the barmaid winked, before prancing off, leaving the boys alone in their thoughtful silence.

While Yami had been pleading to Bakura, his light had been running. Surprisingly, in the exact direction he had came from. Yugi was just passing his own shop, Kame Game, his breathing harsh and painful as he pushed himself to carry on his run. Just 10 more minutes, he told himself. Just 5 more minutes of running and he would be at his destination- Ryou's house.

10 minutes

10 minutes

10 minutes

10 more minutes of running left…

His head ached, his chest felt tight and his throat was raw but he forced himself to carry on. The quicker he got there, the quicker he could get everything over and done with! Once he was there, he'd be able to tell Ryou everything and stop him from getting hurt like Yugi did.

At the destination, Ryou was currently lying flat out on his back on the sofa. His large stomach was putting an uncomfortable pressure on his lungs, making breathing hard for the small boy. He sighed sadly at his fail to become comfortable. Ryou sat up and looked round the room at the shelves, trying to find something to do. He had cleaned absolutely everything now, leaving nothing left, nothing was on television, he had not credit on his mobile, all his friends we out and he couldn't go out himself anyway because Bakura wouldn't let him! He heaved another heavy sigh, his eyes still scowling round the room. Those large brown eyes finally fell on the shiny black shelf to his left- Bakura's shelf to be correct. Ryou cocked his head to one side as he considered his sudden new idea. He never really had tried listening to Bakura's music before. It was all heavy rock, and not Positive Heavy Rock like SuG. More like loud, crashing music like Maximum the Hormone.

Ryou slowly got up, his back aching slightly as he did so before casually making his way to Bakura's CD collection. Muttering in a slur to himself 'what do we have here?', Ryou began to gingerly flick through the CDs. He shook his head tiredly as he noticed they were in no order what so ever.

"Nightmare…" he sighed "The Gazette… The Gazette… The Pumpkin Head… Dir En Grey… ScReW… More Dir En Grey…The Gazette"

Ryou had hardly a clue of who these people or bands were. He could vaguely remember talking to a girl named Miho when he first moved to Domino City and she had mentioned one of these. She was a very chatty, giggly girl who immediately took to him from the first say he joined. On his third day at school, he arrived early. When he entered his classroom, he found there was only one person in the room, and that person was Miho, sitting at her desk daydreaming. Once she realised his presence in the room, she was over joyed. Smiling politely, Ryou took a seat at the desk next to her. It was lucky she was a confident person, since Ryou was so shy that he could never start a conversation with anyone he hadn't known longer than 2 months. She bombarded him with fan-girl like questions

What's your favourite colour?

What's your favourite food?

Do you have any pets?

One of the questions Miho asked Ryou was what kind of music he listened to. Ryou had shrugged before stuttering out awkwardly.

"Alice Nine and SuG I guess. Golden Bomber is a good one too-"

"I love those bands!" Miho squealed "Ever listened to The GazettE?" she asked to receive the reaction of Ryou shaking his head "They. Are… amazing!" Miho squealed higher "You'd love them!"

He never did listen to that band. In fact, he totally forgot about until a year and a half later when him and Bakura were separated in to different bodies. The GazettE was a band the lilac haired boy had played on full blast at the most inappropriate times- though he still did that now from time to time. From what Ryou could remember, the band sounded like a cabinet of metal cookery pots falling over, plus the sound of a man being beaten. Or something along the lines of that…

Ryou carried on flicking through the CDs.

"Clearveil… More Nightmare… MORE Gazette…" Ryou rolled his eyes as he withdrew his hand, holding it next to his ear in a fist, his pointer finger pointing up. He closed his eyes before randomly shooting his finger out on to a random disk case. He opened his eyes and saw his finger had relaxed on a single. He slid the see-through case out from the shelf and looked at the front of it to see what it was.

"Embryo" he read aloud "Dir En Grey" he shrugged, settling on the song. He bent down to the sound system that sat on a shelf 2 down from the shelf with Bakura's collection. He pressed the power button making the screen light up with green, silver writing flashing reading 'No Disk'. Ryou clicked the open button so the table was released. He opened the disk case and took the CD out, reading a little sticky note Bakura had placed inside the case that read 'Album Version' before placing the disk in side. Slamming the case shut with one hand, the boy sighed again before heading back to the sofa while the machine began to make strange ticking sounds as it read the disk. Ryou fell back on the sofa and slumped into its soft pillows, fiddling with the case in his hands. His eyes staring at the wall, he waited for the song to play. To his surprise, the song started with what sounded like a violin. Ryou raised an eyebrow, waiting for the minute all the screaming and crashing round explode through the speakers. The violin was accompanied slowly by a set of drums, then guitars. Eventually the vocals appeared. The singer appeared to be speaking them rather than singing them.

'_**Ah a summer morning in 1983, always at the side of my beloved Mama  
>please smile at me like you always do, the morning light shining on you, distorting your face.'<strong>_

Ryou shook his head disapprovingly. Although the song wasn't what he had thought, it sounded so… Boring. It didn't sound like a song Bakura would listen to at all. With boredom still in contact, Ryou carried on listening tiredly.

_**'Mama's strangled neck, she hangs lifelessly from the heavens, I guess it's bye bye Mother.  
>unable to bear the silent tears and deep pain the flower dies, I am alone.'<strong>_

'_Now'_ though Ryou _'it sounds like something 'Kura would like. I guess the singer must have lost his mother…'_ Ryou's smirk feel and he looked down, beginning to play with blinding on his jumper _'I would never be able to write a song about when my mum died…'_ Ryou close his eyes and leant his head back, the lyrics now feeling somewhat relatable and soothing to him. He gently through the disk case out of his grip and on to the spare bit of sofa next to him.

_**'Without a face gasping voice  
>Without a face distorted voice<br>come, rape me, until you get it out of your system I'm yours Papa.  
>But you know, Mama's looking down on us from up there.'<strong>_

Ryou's eyes flashed open as he turned to stare at the stereo player in horror as if it was saying the words out of choice, not reading them from a decade-old disk. He jumped slightly as the chorus began, the drums getting heavy

'_**My Sweet Mother smile, cause my heart's about to tear apart laughing.  
>Deadly Sweet Mother the hate spreads with the nausea,<br>but I'll be patient and hold it in, while he fucks me**.'**_

Ryou carried on staring at the player until the chorus ended. He'd never heard a song with such lyrics. He didn't know whether to be impressed by the bands bravery of singing about such a delicate subject or to be horrified and disgusted. As the singer began to 'speak' again, Ryou allowed his body to fall sideways so his head leaned on the arm rest.

'_**Now it's a winter night in 1992, always at the side of the Papa I despise.  
>well, today, like always he's fucking me again,<br>I keep my eyes open to remember the look in Papa's eyes.  
>I fiercely plunge what I had hidden straight and deep into the back of his neck bye bye Father<br>Naked.  
>The deep-red flowers blooming in the winter scenery, blossoming as a sea of blood, I am alone'.<strong>_

Ryou sighed, blinking tiredly. His body relaxed as he simply listened to the strange, morbid lyrics that lied over the beautiful and enchanting music. He closed his eyes so the only thing he could see was the picture the lyrics conjured up; the girl running through the snow, blood dripping from her body as she cried. Her 'papa' inside the house lying on the bed with the knife sent right through his neck, red flowers of blood sprouting around him, growing, just like the trail of roses the girl left as she ran through the snow. The chorus began again, and Ryou found himself lightly singing the first three words to himself.

'_**My Sweet Mother… Smile, cause my heart's about to tear apart laughing  
>Deadly Sweet Mother with the hate the tears running down my cheek dry up, the season dries up'<strong>_

'_**My Sweet Mother smile, cause my heart's about to tear apart laughing  
>Deadly Sweet Mother The child I'm pregnant with is crying, but I'll hold down the nausea.'<strong>_

The vocals ended, leaving only the guitars and drums to die away. Ryou slowly opened his eyes, before jumping off the sofa and crawling over to the CD player before the song had even ended. He pressed down on the rewind button, sending the music backwards. He listened carefully for the sound of the vocalist. As he heard what sounded like vocals he released the button, allowing the music to play once again.

'_**-t's about to tear apart laughing  
>Deadly Sweet Mother. The child I'm pregnant with is crying, but I'll hold down the nausea '<strong>_

'That's…. horrible…' Ryou whispered to himself as the music began to die once more "So… sad" he bit down on his lip, trying to rid the terrible image of the crying, blood-covered girl in snow, yelling up at the heavens for her 'Deadly Sweet Mother', while beating her stomach in hatred and disgust. Ryou pressed the backbutton to restart the song before pausing, staring at the green screen. "That's… horrible…"

Ryou was ripped from his thoughts when the home began to ring irritatingly. He rolled his eyes and crawled across the floor to the coffee table where the phone sat.

"Hello?" he tried to sound cheery as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Ryou, it's Kura-"

"I never would have guessed…" the mint haired boy muttered

"What?" asked Bakura, missing what Ryou had said.

"Nothing"

"Oh… Anyway, I might be out a little longer, alright? Not tpo long so don't start fretting and planning up some big lecture to give me when I get home, okay?"

Ryou nodded even though Bakura, of course, couldn't see it.

"Okay?" Bakura repeatedin annoyance

"Yes. Okay" Ryou said weakly, sounding like a mouse being throttled

"Are you alright?" Bakura laughed so what cruelly.

Ryou licked his lips before he spoke "Bakura?"

"What…" the thief said slowly

"You know this morning you were saying about 'one we'll have a kid that we'll want'?" He asked, his words stinging him inside.

"Vaguely. Yeah?"

"Well… If we ever did… Would you, er-" His voice froze as he became stuck for words.

"Would I what?" Ryou could just picture Bakura sneering in annoyance on the end of the line.

"Would you ever hurt them?" Ryou rushed out quickly, determined to get it over and done with.

There was paused.

"I'd slap I guess I've they were bad… I guess, but-"

"No! No… I meant…" Ryou licked his licks and shuffled in his sitting position on the floor "Would you hurt them… Out of pure spite?"

"Why the fuck are you asking we this?" Bakura spat.

And with that, the line went dead as Bakura quickly put the phone down on his panicking lover. Ryou shook his head, mumbling to himself 'you're being stupid'. He picked the stray case off the sofa a placed on top of the player. He was about to press play when he heard a knocking on his front door, making him jump, darting round in alarm. Ryou got up from his crouch and head to his front door. He opened it briskly and blinked in a little confusion when he saw his small, tired-looking friend.

"Hey Yugi. What's up?" Ryou tried his best to smile so Yugi wouldn't realise how he was truly feeling.

"Ryou, I need to tell you something-"

_**Did you enjoy? I hope so :3**_

_**God… I've re-read this story and its really sloppy! There's so much I should of said and things that were put so flatly… I'M SO SORRY! Once this story is completed, I'm going to edit it **_


	30. Chapter 29 Tight Hold

"Hey Yugi. What's up?" Ryou tried his best to smile so Yugi wouldn't realise how he was truly feeling.

"Ryou, I need to tell you something-" Yugi panted in a panic, wide eyed, lunging forward and grabbing Ryou by his shirt collier.

Ryou was taken aback by Yugi's actions, almost falling backwards as his body tried to get away from Yugi's manic hold on him. Ryou shivered under Yugi's straight statue-like stare that seemed to bore deep into his soul. The stare was so gripping that it felt like it was claws, grabbing Ryou's own eyeballs and squeezing and scratching at them like a raging cat. Yugi's small, tight fists began to shake while his neck began to allow his head to drop down, his eyes still on Ryou all the while. The corners of his lips fell to, parting slighting and quivering. He looked like a scared bunny, shaking in fright.

"Y-yugi?" Ryou stuttered. "Yugi?"

Yugi swallowed. "Have you been crying?" he asked flatly, his corners turning back up so his mouth was a line.

Ryou blinked at Yugi's sudden mood change. He shook his head quickly "N-no…"

"You have." Yugi argued sternly "What did he do?"

"What did who do?" Ryou asked in confusion, trying to wriggle out of the smaller boy's grip- but failing miserably.

"Bakura"

"What? He hasn't done a thing!" Ryou ripped Yugi's fists from his green shirt angrily.

"He must of-" Yugi insisted, his face quickly twisting into a frown.

"He hasn't" Ryou scoffed, giving Yugi a shove to keep him away from him. "If you really must know, I was just listening to some really morbid lyrics"

Yugi's frown dropped to a sadden face as his brain began to process what the mint-haired boy hard said. He blinked several times as he considered whether this could be a lie or not. He couldn't see any sighs on his friend's face to suggest he was lying, but that doesn't really mean anything does it? Maybe in the past few months Ryou had concurred his failure at lying and was now trained to perfection. Yugi doubted this. Swallowing once again, little Yugi carried on "He really hasn't done anything to you?" he asked miserably.

"No! Actually, he's been a lot better now than he's ever really been. Well, when he's home. But he does try it's just…" Ryou's voice drifted off. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he breathed. "Look, Yugi" Ryou scowled strongly at the tri-coloured boy "Don't put Bakura down, okay?"

"Datte… Datte, Datte, Ryou-!"

"No buts, Yugi! I know he's not doing everything he should be doing, and the things he does do aren't perfect or always done in the right manner, but… But he's trying as best as _he_ can. And he's Bakura so you can't really expect him to suddenly change into someone who will be…. Who is…. Who can…" Ryou desperately struggled for words, gritting his teeth together and tightening his hands into fists as he tried his best to say the right thing. "You can't expect him to change into the exact opposite nature!" he finally said with some triumph in his voice.

"But-" Yugi tried to interrupt again.

"No! Look Yugi, I-"

Ryou was quickly and roughly cut off in mid-sentence as something plug up his speech. He couldn't believe what it was though, even though it was right in front of him and still happening. Even though it pressed against a little too much, and even though it felt so good.

A kiss.

That's all it was; a kiss. Yugi's kiss to be exactly. As Ryou at cut off his friend equally, he, himself, had been cut off in a hardly begun sentence when Yugi and hauled himself at Ryou, pinning his lips to him and pulling head towards him to deepen the kiss because Ryou could respond and reject him. Ryou stood there, frozen like an ice sculpture.

Could it be? Was Yugi really kissing him… And so roughly at first, just like Bakura always had kissed him the past. But no those kisses had become gentler. They were no longer like this, forceful, angry and rough, with a little hint of need. Bakura's had become almost gentle…  
>When his kissed had been full of force and order, Ryou had always wished for kiss that was lined with gentleness, amity, and paramour, but now that he could receive those kisses from Bakura, he didn't what them. They weren't Bakura kisses. They were someone else's, someone Ryou didn't know or recognise.<p>

Before he could registered it, Ryou found himself kissing back, grabbing on to the short sleeves of Yugi's shirt, pulling him closer to him in want. His tongue twisted it tongue with Yugi's, entwining themselves together as they kissed.

Their eyes shut,

Their mouths and tongues clicking,

Their hands gripping tightly onto each other

As if they feared to let go of one another.

One was hurt deep down, his soul and heart ripped apart

Still beating and beaten everyday

The other's was a ticking time bomb, it'll go off when it may.

The kissing got heavier, biting each other with frustration and pulling each other as close as they could with Ryou's stomach. The rushes for air sounded like they were being punched in the stomach each time they gasped. Ryou leaned himself to the side slightly, sending them gently to the wall. Yugi quickly whizzed round 90% so that Ryou was pressed rather uncomfortably against the blue wall-papered wall. The mint-haired boy frowned into the kiss at his own discomfort, shifting himself so he could flip Yugi to the wall instead. Yugi found discomfort himself when his body rammed into the living room door frame. He wriggled a little, before pulling himself and Ryou round the frame and into the living room. They twisted round and round in confusing but un-noticed circles as they kissed frenziedly in the hast of it all running through their curious arms, almost crashing into a side table. Suddenly, Ryou was ripped from Yugi's embrace as he fell over the arm of the 3 seated sofa, landing on CD payer remote. In under a second, Kyo of Dir En Grey's voice was echoing round the room, singing the same morbid lyrics.

'_**Ah a summer morning in 1983, always at the side of my beloved Mama  
>please smile at me like you always do, the morning light shining on you, distorting your face…'<strong>_

Ryou stared in horror at Yugi. The 16 year old stared back blankly.

"Ryou, I-"

"Forget it" the pregnant boy replied quickly. "Just forget it. It never happened." He rolled himself off the sofa, grabbing the remote and pausing the player. "Anyway-" Ryou cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tidy himself "You have something 'big' to tell me?" He gave Yugi as quizzical look.

Yugi blinked. He licked his sore lips, his eyes on the floor. He couldn't tell him… What was it Ryou had said just minutes ago? 'I know he's not doing everything he should be doing, and the things he does do aren't perfect or always done in the right manner, but… But he's trying as best as he can'. What did that mean exactly anyway? Yugi laid his eyes on Ryou. Was he really that forgiving? Could he just push every single one of Bakura's faults just so he could bathe in those rare good points? Who could he? Bakura was an evil creature- cruelty and hate ran through his veins. This was why everyone always questioned Bakura and Ryou's relationship. Though, as it seems, maybe people should have been doubting Yugi and Yami's relationship more. After all, Bakura was have once been a psychopath, But Yami was very very unstable. But no one would have really expected that of Yami. He was always to nice and brave and confident, that no one, not even Yugi, had ever considered that everything had been through could have taken a very bad, a very rough effect on his mentality.

Bakura became a psychopath, possessed by revenge.  
>Yami lost his mind.<p>

Bakura had healed on his own terms in his own ways.  
>Yami needed a psychiatrist.<p>

This didn't seem fair to Yugi. He carried on staring at his friend. He looked him up down, his stomach swollen, his face pale as a ghost but with blood red cheeks with tired eyes above them. He didn't miserable though. Yami, that idiot, was right. Ryou should know, but was now really the right time?

"Never mind" Yugi mumbled before spinning round on his heel and running out the room and out the door. Ryou called after him but, unable to run, by the time he made it to his front door, Little Yugi was far out of sight.

_**Short, I know. But I have my reasons.  
>New chapter coming SOON!<strong>_


	31. Chapter 30 Skies

_**99 reviews… All I have to say is THANK YOU!  
>I wonder if this story could finish with 200 reviews? Hey, a write can hope and hint can't she? ;)<strong>_

_**Either way, this chapter is dedicated to all those who love maturely and immaturely :33**_

When Bakura came home, he welcomed by the sound of one of his favourite songs.

'_**drooooping sky….'**_

Wait a second- why was Clearveil playing when he wasn't home? He thought Ryou hated that kind of music! Maybe Ryou had fallen asleep watching tele and rolled over on to the remote and changed stations on to MTV Japan? Maybe Bakura had left the CD in the player the last time he listened to it and Ryou, being the ditz with electronics he is, probably mistook it for the microwave and tried to find out how to open it so he could warn up some fried chicken.

Frowning, Bakura hung up his coat on the horse rack, and followed the sound into the living room. With an eyebrow raising high, Bakura blinked as he saw Ryou sitting crossed legged on the sofa, flicking through the booklet from the Clearveil CD case. He looked tired and feeble, sitting right back in to the sofa cushions with half closed eyes. Bakura would have mistaken him for a corpse if he wasn't for his hands turning the pages of the booklet.

"Oit!" Bakura hollered out, making Ryou almost jump out his tight, white skin.

The mint-haired boy swivelled his head round in alarm, eyes wide and unblinking at he stared at Bakura.

"Jesus Christ, Kura…" Ryou breathed, one heart on his chest.

"Why you listening to Clearveil?" Bakura asked, kicking off his shoes before climbing over the sofa arm and crouching down on it. "Is it because The Melt is attractive?" he winked.

Ryou blinked at him before flipping through the book, reading little passages quickly, in search of the list of band members. Failing to find the name 'The Melt' anywhere in the little booklet, he frowned, not looking at Bakura.

Bakura edged closer, stretching a hand to turn over a few pages to the centre which showed a picture of each of the clearveil band members "I'm talking about Ryuto" the evil man tapped his finger on a picture of a guitarist with pink and purple hair and heavy eyeliner. "Well?" Bakura laughed

"He's pretty?" Ryou spoke meekly, blinking at Bakura.

"He looks like you" Bakura whispered against Ryou's lips.

Ryou giggled with loving eyes "I doubt that… Look how slim and pretty he is…"

Pretty was CERTAINLY the word for the peculiar guitarist…

"You'll be slim again in a few months" Bakura tittered, trailing kisses from Ryou's left cheek and across his nose.

"Hmmmmm" muttered Ryou with an uncomfortable look on his face.

Bakura ignore it, and simply asked "So why are you listening to my music?"

Ryou shrugged "Bored…Curious…"

"Welcome to the dark side" Laughed Bakura "We have cookies and the best guitar solos"

Ryou only haired smiled at his joke.

"What's up?" Bakura finally asked with a groan, moving away from Ryou and sitting crossed legged at the other end of the three seat sofa.

Ryou rolled his eyes "Just tired"

"Bad lie"

"Fine! I've just been thinking-"

"And-?" Bakura bent his head forward and opened his eyes wide as if he was looking deep into Ryou's soul.

"And nothing. I just listen to Dilan Grey-"

"Dilan Grey?" Bakura cocked his head to side "OH you mean-" he frowned "It's Dir EN Grey- get it right midget"

Ryou frowned, turning away from his lover and back to the booklet. He looked at the instrumentalists, all dressed in strange, feminine clothes with heavy make-up and pulling cute expressions. Bakura had to be joking when he was talking about 'Ryuto' apparently looking like him.

"Come on!" Bakura urged, rolling his eyes. "If you want to tell me, then tell me now because I doubt I'll listen later… And later is in the next 2 minutes."

Ryou sighed "It was just lyrics…"

"What about 'em?"

"They made me think about stuff…"

Bakura groaned "Stuff like…"

"Like my mum… and about how she died and how it affected me" Ryou stuttered almost nervously, closing the booklet and trying to thread back in to the case with shaky hands "… about you being… well, you, and…. The baby and…Well, it made me think about a lot things."

"Clearly…" Bakura scoffed.

"And do you want to know the two main things?"

"Whether I want to or not you're going to tell me" the purple haired man muttered.

"1-" Ryou shoved his pointed finger near Bakura's face "Is Koko the right person to give the baby too? Will it be okay? And 2-" he pointed up his middle finger "You. If we ever have children-"

Bakura could help but look a little uncomfortable, though annoyance stood out on his face the most. He mentioned it once and now Ryou was probably stuck on the idea…

"are they going to be safe with you?"

"Safe with me? What's that supposed to me?" Bakura raged, jumping off the sofa.

"It means why should I stay with you" Ryou told him in a sing-song voice.

"Why shouldn't you?" Bakura yelled at the small boy.

Ryou shrugged "I don't know… That song just made me think-"

"I know it made you think-!"

"That you cant always put trust in those you should" Ryou frowned at him.

Bakura's reply was nothing but a flutter of confused eye lids and a mumbled 'eh?'.

"The song was about a little girl getting raped and impregnated by her father-"

"So you were listening to Embryo?"

"And now I'm wondering if you might hurt me"

"HURT YOU?"

Ryou shrugged.

"Come on Ry. I would never hurt-" he paused "I mean-" Bakura froze. What was the point in lying? Of course he would hurt him! He'd punched him, smacked him, cheated on him, bullied him, teased him…

To his surprise, Ryou smiled wide at him. The pregnant boy got off the sofa and wrapped his skinny arms round the raging man. Bakura just stood there, not returning the hug or saying anything. He did his best to fool the boy that the hug meant and changed nothing, but inside he was fizzing and warming to the wonderful feeling of Ryou's soft touch.

"You're lucky that I _do_ need you… More than anything" Ryou giggled, lying his head on Bakura's shoulder "Going by what Erick once said-"

'_who?'_ thought Bakura

"My love is both immature and mature. I love you because I need you, and I need you because I love you" and with that, Ryou placed a gentle kiss on Bakura's cheek. "I love you"

Bakura eyes, the lids hiding half his lilacs and iris, turned to look at Ryou, who stared up at him with a stretched smile, glittering eyes and rosy cheeks.

"I love you too"

Ryou lifted up him heavy head from Bakura's shoulder, and placed his lips on Bakura's white ones. The childish kiss matured into a locked lovers smooch, with tongues twisting round each other and teeth biting lips. The two teens relaxed back onto the couch, with Ryou's arms wrapped tightly round Bakura's shoulders, with evil man's own arms were slithered round the younger's waist, holding each closer.  
>It was at that moment that Bakura began to think: he needed rid of Yami for once and for all. He could trick Yami into getting Yugi to be his assistant for the birth… Yami would tell Yugi what needs to be done, and then- and only then- Bakura would kill Yami off at last. He have all his secrets kept. But what about Yugi? He guessed he'd need rid of Yugi too… But due to circustances, Yugi probably wasn't much of a problem.<p>

Bakura frowned into the kiss, but Ryou could see through his closed eyes.

NEW PLAN! He'd get Yami to teach Him how to get the baby out of Ryou. Who can he trust more to do something right then himself, anyway?  
>Then, he'd kill Yami. He'd think of someway of tricking him… He'd take him down a back ally or woods and murder him there. The idea of the pharaoh's blood finally on his hands was enough to send him wild.<br>Then, all would be left would be Yugi. Yugi, the annoying midget, would be easily ridded off. Slit his throat, put him in a suitcase, chuck him in a river. If anyone asks, and they probably won't, he can say it's full of files- not that someone would believe there would be a 17 year Old's body in the suitcase…

Easy.

Easy as pie!

Easy as seducing Ryou!

Just so easy…!

As the two boys kissed passionately, the song of the player began to end…

_**Kono Sekai ni afureteiru shiawase? / is there overflowing happiness in this world?  
>Sonna mono wa doko ni arimasu ka?  Where do those things exit?**_

_**Dropping sky!  
>I imaged the clear shining sky<br>Dropping sky!  
>I imaged the clear shining sky<strong>_

With the lyrics swimming in Ryou's head as they kissed, a new thought came to his head.

'Is the future' the boy thought 'for me… a clear shining sky or a dropping sky?'

_**ONLY 1500 words D': I'm sooo sorry but I didn't want to write anymore for this chapter… This story on has another 5/6 (around) chapters left, so I'm trying to make it last!**_

_**Also, I do suggest you look up the song from the past 2 chapter s- Embryo by Dir En Grey – because it WILL be playing a big part in later chapters. Watch the video, listen to it, look up the English Translation… **_


	32. Chapter 31 At Two In The Morning

One Week Later

Sleep is a precious thing in life, and to someone who suffers with insomnia, it is also a great blessing to experience a slumber, deep or light. Yami Yugi Motou was one of those people who did suffer with the inability to catch some beauty sleep, so to him a nights rest was more relaxing and satisfying then every pleasure in this world- including the high of sexual intercourse. This was why Yami had been deeply annoyed, and rather confused, when he was ripped from his blessed sleep by the sound of his mobile phone vibrating on his bed side table; a message from the thief king was the reason for that. As the tri-colour haired boy reached tiredly to the electronic communicator, his hands shaking as he moved, his drooping eyes took a quick glance at the clock. In neon green block writing it read 01:27. Why would he be texting him at this time? Wouldn't Bakura be busy right now? Wouldn't he be stealing from somewhere with the Marik Ishtar or passed out somewhere odd from alcohol in-take like in a neighbour's bush (sexual reference not meant) or on his kitchen table?  
>He opened the text with half closed eyes, yawning and twitching his nose. With a frown, he read message while he scratched his achy head and sucked his tongue.<p>

'Oit. Meet at hill in Domino park in half an hr k? If ur not there then im comin to ur house and pullin u there'

Yami moaned and pulled himself out of bed. He dragged his feet across the fluffy carpet floor and to his wardrobe. He swung the door open and shoved his hand in side and pulled out a random cotton shirt and a pair of leather pants. In the darkness, he couldn't tell whether the leather was black, purple or blue, nor what kind of colours were on the thin shirt. It didn't matter to him at that moment though. He just needed clothes so he could get out the house in a decent state. Nobody would be particularly impressed if he walked round the streets in his shiny red boxers! He was sure that if he did he'd give a few grey-haired old ladies a scare and a half…

After throwing his shirt on his bed for the moment, Yami stuffed his leg in to one of the leather tubes, quickly followed by the other one, before bouncing up and down on the spot as he tugged the tight leather up his legs and around his waist. The teen did up the silver button with fiddly fingers, before grabbing his shirt and pulling it on, leaving it undone for the moment. Yami stuffed on his leather boots and grabbed his mobile and shoved it into his leather pocket and headed out his bedroom door quickly. He changed his speed as he gradually shut his bedroom door, being careful to not wake Yugi in the room opposite. To his dismay, when he turned from his door he came face to face with Yugi, who was leaning against his own bedroom entrance. Yugi didn't seem to be very tired, but his eyes dropped in suspicion.

"What are you doing?" he asked sluggishly with a frown.

Yami gave him an awkward, slim smile, swallowing slightly before saying "trying not to wake you…"

"If you didn't want to wake me you shouldn't be going out" Yugi smirked, cocking his head to one side "Where are you going?"

"Just meet a friend. They need some help or something" Yami muttered and began to head off down the corridor and to the stairs.

"Say hi to Bakura for me" Yugi said knowingly.

Yami whizzed round to ask how Yugi could have guessed, though it probably wasn't hard to work out with Yami social interacting being limited to Bakura, Ryo on the odd occasion, and Marik and Malik Ishtar. He hadn't even spoken to Solomon Motou, Yugi's beloved grandpa…  
>By the time Yami had turned round, Yugi was closing the door behind him, heading back into his own room to either sleep or stay up to the early morning watching late night movies…<p>

Yami gave a little shrug to the air, before hurrying off. As he glided through the Kame Game shop, he took another quick take at the plain white wall clock above the counter. 1:34. He was doing good for time, but even so he still walked hurriedly out the shop, still looking it as he left and down the road. When it came to Bakura, it was better to be early then late. Probably better to be early then on time actually! Bakura wasn't a one of waiting around, and the jagged lacerations scars on Marik Ishtar's neck were a good example of Bakura impatient attitude for waiting for others. Bastard.

Setting of in a run for safety, Yami began to rack his tired brains for an answer to his latest question; why did Bakura want to see at two in the morning? Was it really that important? Maybe Yami had done something wrong and just couldn't remember? Yami couldn't think of anything he had done recently that could have pissed off Bakura. How was their last conversation? Good? Their last face to face conversation was in the bar last week where Yami had pleaded for his murder, but the last time they simply communicated was on the phone just two days ago in the afternoon, where Bakura had asked for a sarcastic remedy to 'make Ryou shut the fuck up'. The conversation wasn't serious, and by the sound of Ryou's moaning and cussing in the background, the call was only made to piss off the pregnant boy even more. Maybe Yami's reply of 'have you tried duck-tape because I don't think herbs will work' was what annoyed Bakura… Actually that sounded kind of close to the kind of comedy Bakura would have appreciated…  
>Yami didn't have a clue. He gave up racking his brains, and just focused on walking quickly straight ahead. He could see the gates to domino park right ahead. He picked up his speed as best as he could and literally threw himself through the gates and onto the green grassy ground of the park. He picked himself up and carried on hurrying, unaware of the time, towards the hill that was set on the other side of the park. Yami trudged on through the long wet grass that clung to him in protest as he went. His breath became heavy as his leather stuck to him with dew. Even with the cold air that wrapped itself round Yami's body, he was glad he hadn't done up his shirt, as the feeling of the wind caressing his body was calming with his worried and crazed mind at that moment.<p>

The park was dark and mysterious, with phantom like shadows and trees of jagged, sharp creature claws, ready to grab Yami by the scuff of his collier and chuck him to the horrors of the night. The only thing that gave Yami any clue to where he was were the old, rusting street lamps, of which most were dead or fading in brightness. Once Yami had adjusted his eyes to the darkness the clearer it was to see his destination. With sight now clear, Yami's heart skipped a small beat as he saw the slim figure sitting crossed legged, back straight, on the hill. Bakura sat there, casually watching Yami with eyes like a hawk's as he came closer to him. Yami Yugi ran up the hill to his 'friend', collapsing in front of him on the damp grass. Taking deep breaths, the wetness of the ground cooling his face, he looked up at Bakura, who he found to be sitting on his long leather jacket.

"You know…" Yami said in a breath " Putting your coat on the wet ground will ruin it…" Yami sighed, closing his eyes tiredly and burying his face into the damp.

"Like I care… I have so many duplicates…" Bakura scoffed in his usually full-of-himself attitude.

Yami pulled himself up into a sitting position, worrying for a second about his own leather, before coming to the same conclusion as Bakura… So many duplicates… Looking up at the pale taller man, Yami pulled a quizzical expression and asked-

"Why did you want me here?" a sneaky yawn followed quickly after his words.

"I want you to teach me something-"

"At 2 in the morning?" Yami spat in disgust

Bakura shrugged "I don't care, just teach me"

"Teach you what?"

"How to get that parasite out of Ryou" Bakura replied flatly, fiddling in his shirt breast pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

Yami frowned. 'Parasite? Is that really what he calls the baby…?'

"So tell me" Bakura huffed, changing positions so he was using his hands, behind him, as support with his legs stretched comfortably in front of him. "How does it come out? Or is it, disturbingly, the way it went in?"

"If he isn't wearing the ring then yeah" Yami explained with another yawn.

Kura scowled in confusion. The tri-colour haired man sighed heavily.

"Look thief, if Ryou isn't wearing the millennium item, then yes its going to come out the way 'it went in' and that'll probably be fatal to be honest-"

"Why?" Kura demanded

"Because technically he would literally split in half-" the pharaoh explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And with the ring…" Kura lowered his and smirked at Yami Motou in a rude manner.

"Well, if you put the ring on him when he begins to get labour pains, the millennium ring will make his body create an 'exit' and a better birth canal, and there for creating a safer path. Safer for both him and the-"

"Parasite-"

"_baby" _With his explanation done, Yami began to do up his shirt buttons, as the night's chilly air was beginning to freeze him inside and out. The pharaoh couldn't help but wish he had worn another layer…

"So What will you do while all this happens?" Kura questioned in a monotonic voice.

"Catch it… sew him back up… Keep him calm…" Yami replied lazily.

'Success!' thought Bakura. All this was too easy! After knowing all this, he found he didn't really need Yami there at the birth, meaning he could have rid of him quicker then he thought… But maybe not just yet, Bakura wanted to see Yami struggle a little while longer. It was fun to watch that triple-coloured cockroach squirm as he pleaded and waited for his own death! Bakura saw it as true beauty.

For a second, Bakura actually considered telling Yami his plan, but the sudden realisation that there was a high possibility that Yami would mention something to Yugi popped into his head and stopped him in his tracks. Sure Yami and Yugi, though living under the same roof, weren't exactly fond of each other, ignored each other's existence and had broken each other's hearts, but there was still a possibility that something might be said. Then Yugi would probably tell Ryou… Ryou would find out everything… He needed rid of Yugi too, but he'd have to do that after he had destroyed Yami, since if he even laid a finger on Yugi with Yami still about, the old pharaoh would murder _him._ They may not like each other, but Yami still held himself responsible for Yugi welfare and revenge. Maybe he didn't hold himself with the aim, maybe he was just used to doing after so long… It be long before Bakura would finally have his world the closer to perfection. Ryou would back to his old self, with no guilt either, Yami and Yugi would 6 feet under- and Yami defiantly wouldn't return this time-, and –

"You still working tomorrow?" Yami interrupted Kura's thoughts

"Huh?" the thief king shook himself from his thoughts "yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Yami shrugged "I don't know… Just making general conversation, y'know?"

"Well done" Bakura replied strictly, before pulling himself to his feet "I'm going home" the thief turned on his heel, ready to make his way back down the slippery hill when Yami's voice piped up yet again.

"Does Yugi know yet?" the once proud pharaoh asked like a frightened child.

"No" came Bakura monotonic voice as he froze to the spot "And he never will…"

"But Yugi-"

"Will do what's best for Ryou… If he believes that having me around his best for Ryou then he won't tell him"

"But he doesn't think that-"

"He doesn't think that YET" Bakura insisted "But he will… He will. He'll still be believing that when the maggots are eating him skin"

"Don't say that" Yami muttered with a shudder

"Why? It's true I'll make him truly believe it!"

Yami's reply was nothing but a mumble. Before getting to his own feet "I guess this is goodbye?"

"Until tomorrow, yep. See ya" and with that, Bakura hurriedly headed off, making true that nothing else interrupted his leaving this time…

Yami took a deep breath, before making his way home too. He didn't run this time, instead he let his feet drag sadly on the floor as a lazily walked home, with his head hanging like a dog who had been scolded by its strict owner. 'At least Ryou doesn't know' he told himself. 'It's all for the best. Soon everything will be over and everyone can get on with their lives and I can finally sleep after all these long, aching years.' Sleep really did seem good at that moment to the pharaoh, who was now dozily strolling him, daydreaming about his bed and a good night's rest.

It would all be over soon.  
>And things would finally be how they should be.<p>

_**Thank you for reading! Please comment!**_

_**I was quite happy with description in this chapter, since (by reading previous chapters) I have been a bit lazy lately. **_

_**ANYWAY- another lil game! What do YOU think is going to happen? What is 'the big final' or will be simply a 'sweet ending'?**_

_**THANKS FOR READING ALL THIS WAY!**_


	33. Chapter 32 Beginning Of The End part 1

Yami Bakura was less then pleased when he crawled out of his pit the next day, to wonder down stairs to find Ryou and KoKo sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea each.  
>As Ryou always did when KoKo visited, he was wearing a dress, and this time it was navy blue summer dress, with red and navy blinding round the arms, neck and edge, and a lot of colourful flowers covering it. He wore two sets of fake lashes and glossy pink lip gloss that sparkled when the light hit it.<p>

"Morning Kura!" Ryou greeted in a high voice, trying his best to sound like a girl.

"Good morning Bakura-san" Koko bowed in her seat.

KoKo looked quite lovely that day, with her hair pulled up into a tight topknot, with her fringe straightened and a few stray bits of hair hanging in front of her petit ears. Her make-up was mature, with a dash of mascara, no liner, a little light blue shadow, and heavy foundation. She looked fresh, neat and professional, almost the totally opposite of Ryou, who looked like a big eyed doll.

Bakura merely muttered a morning to the both, before heading to the kettle. Ryou rolled his eyes at his lover, before carrying on the conversation he and KoKo had previously been deep into.

"Anyway" Ryou carried on, grabbing a pen and pad he had sitting next to him at the table "I just wanted to do another little interview with you, I hope you don't mind" Ryou, or 'Riho' as he was known to the harlequin haired woman, beamed.

"It's fine…" Koko replied nervously, looking rather unsettled.

"Great!" Ryou exclaimed "Anyway, so are you ready for a baby?- As in, money wise, mentally wise…?"

"Oh, I believe so! I'm not big on spoiling myself, so I've saved a lot of my money over the years! I've been in multiply jobs and saved my cash throughout, and now I currently run my own online business, of which my part can be put on hold while the child is young so I can may them more attention!" Koko rambled proudly

"That's brilliant-er… I'm sure you said before, but, remind me- what is it you do?" Ryou asked politely as he scribbled away in his note book

"I run an only store that tells music from upcoming artists, and we also promote two magazines, which brings about a ¼ of my pay"

"Wow…" Ryou blinked "You said that already have a child, yes?" Ryou asked, remembering a previous conversation.

"Yes, Akira… He's turned 21 last month. I had very little to do with raising him as he lived with his father and I was a career woman…" KoKo sighed.

Ryou frowned "And you want another child so get over the guilt?"

Bakura, who was over listening as he made himself his morning coffee, raised a lilac eyebrow. It was a rare moment to ask something so private so bluntly…

"oh no!" panicked KoKo "No! I just want to be a mum again- and this time I know what to do! You see, I only really have Akira and my job in my life, and Akira is very much involved in uni, so my life feels pretty empty…And…" Koko swallowed "To be honest, I had an accident…" she swallowed again, her voice beginning to sound croaky at speaking became difficult for the woman as memories of pain came flooding back "A while back, and it kind of left me…" the respectable woman took a deep breath before he finished "infertile…"

Ryou's face softened. Who couldn't help but feel evil inside, and yet the teenaged boy didn't totally understand why. He looked down at the notebook, and closed it slowly…  
>That was lie, he did know why. He, someone who was lucky enough to be able to carry a child, was selfish enough to murder his own unborn child, and now he was sitting in front of a woman who could not carry children of her own no longer. Though he was not to know, and was young wasn't he? Ryou couldn't yet understand the whole world and every feeling in his 17 years on earth, now could he? But still, the boy felt unbearable guilt as he sat in front of the kind woman…<p>

KoKo fixed herself, dabbing at her wet eyes with her sleeves and straightening her clothes "Anyway-" she spoke briskly and highly "And thing else you want to ask?"

Ryou shook his head "No… No that's fine" he gave her a reassuring smile "You're perfect- BEYOND perfect" he giggled nervously.

KoKo blinked "Really"

"Yeah… You'll be a great mum"

Koko sniffed, her grin stretching past her cheeks "Thank you… Thank you so much-"

"I'm sorry I asked to have another interview with you…" Ryou apologised with guilt "I had a little scare the other day so I just wanted to be sure"

"Are you sure now?"

"Completely!" Ryou insisted

Bakura rolled his eyes again and left the room with his coffee. Well at least the baby was defiantly going to someone else. Now, all was left was to get rid of Yami- and then Yugi.  
>The evil man headed up to his and Ryou's bedroom, sipping his coffee as he did so. He yawned heavily as entered there room, shutting the door close behind him and placing his cup straight on the wooden bedside drawer. He didn't want to stay there and listen to that over-emotional crap. Even now, he could still hear them talking… Lucky for him, they had a portable CD player in the bedroom. One of those small silver ones with a shape like a deflating football. Most of the music was downstairs in the living room, but Bakura didn't dare head down just in case he got pulled into their conversation when they caught sight of him. A few CD cases was piled up next the player, and Bakura was pretty sure they were all Ryou's. He picked up the collection in one hand, his long fingers clasping round then so they didn't drop, and began sorting through them.<p>

My Chemical Romance's Danger Days- Hell no, pop-punk crap!  
>SUG's Gimme Gimme single- crap…<br>Alice Nine- They were just... Lame  
>Spice Girls- Really, Ryou? Seriously?<p>

Then Bakura came across a CD that he recognised as his own. Dir En Grey's Embryo. Why did Ryou have this? Bakura found incredibly weird to that Ryou actually liked this so much. Ryou liked happy, poppy things, no deep, depression, dark music with heavy drums!  
>While thinking this, Bakura put the single on, not even bothering to go through the rest of the CDs he had seen, instead he simply placed then to one side, set the player so the volume was on half, and headed to sit crossed legged on the bed and drink his coffee with the music played. As soon as the music started, the sound Ryou and KoKo downstairs was drowned out. Bakura hummed into his mug as he sipped listening intently to the music and lyrics.<p>

As he listened to the lyrics, Bakura suddenly had a wonderful idea that made his mind explode at his own genius- and, oh what a brilliant idea it was! It was so perfect; some might even go as far to say as beautiful! What a way to make everyone happy, himself, Ryou, Yami, AND Yugi, but at the same time to bathe himself in the same warm ruby liquid that Lady Macbeth had dyed eternally on her hands mentally! How could it not be so perfect when it was all his favourite things mixed into one murderous ball that he could play and throw with at his will, was it not in his hands for him to do? Oh, and how that ball will bouncy and the rose liquid will run down and stains all grounds! Bakura grinned madly like an insane joker as he thought about his hands being painted pink once again while his favourite feelings rushed through his veins like shooting stars! Oh, how Bakura would see such stars in front of his eyes when he would see and feel his plan happening at his fingertips, beneath his quivering body. The sight of the pharaoh's blood finally running at his own doing, the sight of the pharaoh's eyes blinking for the very last time at his doing and the sight of the pharaoh's heart stopping for once and for bloody all at his fucking doing was sending the thief over the edge- how he wanted it so bad, how he needed it now, his ruby red, painful artwork beneath his fingertips!

He need to act now- his plan must be put into action at that moment!

What time was it? What day was it? 11:30, a Tuesday- perfect! Yugi would be at school, and Bakura was sure Ryou had mentioned that Yugi would be visiting him straight after school, bringing him work. It was all so perfect for his plan-  
>WAIT! Would Yami have his therapy today? No… No that was Wednesday and Fridays- So he couldn't miss him!<p>

Bakura jumped off the bed and pounced at the phone on the bedside cabinet, throwing his empty cup on the bed, luckily not breaking it. He punched Yami's home phone number in and waited impatiently, swearing under his breath at each dialling tone. He tapped his bitten nails on the table as he was kept waiting, fidgeting his legs as he did so. After what felt like forever, Yami Yugi finally answered sleepily, croaking out a 'hello' before clearing his throat and repeating himself.

"Are you alone?"

"Bakura?"

"Are you?" Bakura sneered with his evil tone.

"Yes… Yugi's at school"

"When will he return?"

"Well, he's going to Ryou's straight from school, so-"

"And the old man?"

"Grandpa? Oh, he's on another one of his trips…"

There was a paused, of which Yami broke after a while "Why do you ask?"

"I'm coming over" Was Bakura's quick reply, sounding almost like an order, before he hung up the phone.

The lilac haired man cackled in his throat, before jumping off the bed and running to the CD player to turn it off. As Bakura looked up, his eyes glaring at the window, he saw small, white flakes gluing themselves to the glass. Snow? Bakura groaned, deciding he'd probably need a coat… After living in Egypt, you'll never get used to the cold.

Today, was the beginning of the end  
>The start of the return of the normal<br>and the day when Bakura would finally paint his world RED. 

But more than one set of blood would run and stain that winters day…

**SO CLOSE TO THE END! I'm so happy but so sad!**

**When the baby is born, what do you guys think it'll be? Anyone think there might be a twist or two? ;)**

**Also- WHO WANTS**_** A**__** SEQUEL?**_


	34. Chapter 33 Beginning of The End part 2

Ryou crashed down onto the leather sofa as fatigue filled his small swollen body. Three hours had passed since her arrival, and Koko had just left. Don't get Ryou wrong, he did actually enjoy the company of the 40-something year old, but as overwhelming sense of drowsiness had taken him over. How he wishes Bakura was still here to keep him company, but the lanky, pale thief had disappeared to god knows where almost an hour ago. Which was a little bit inconsiderate now that Ryou thought about it…

Ryou decided he wouldn't complain. Much to all, Bakura had been a big surprise over the past months. He was still often out, but he had a good job with a decent pay, he looked after Ryou and he never pestered Ryou for sex! Ryou had been sure that that was one area that would be the most troublesome, since Ryou seemed to lack a libido over the last few months. Instead, Bakura had left it all to passionate kisses. Ryou honestly couldn't feel like he could be happier at that moment. Maybe if Bakura was around more he would be even happier… Actually, he would be entirely happier and cheerier once this godforsaken baby was out of his body and out of their lives altogether.

But there was another strange thing- Ryou didn't feel any mental link to the child inside him, and that was something that actually scared him…  
>What if he saw the baby after it was born and he just felt I love at first sight? Would it really hurt to have the child torn away from him so soon after birth to never be heard of again?<br>That was a terrifying thought to Ryou, would at least he would still have Bakura. But right now, even with his stomach large and constant feeling of butterflies, the thought of a baby being there didn't feel real to Ryou.

Just as Ryou was thinking all this, a horrible feeling of cramp stretched itself over his abdomen and squeezed his insides into play doe. The mint-haired boy winced, changing his position on the sofa and rubbing his side to try and calm the pain and relax his body. The feeling dismissed itself almost as quickly and suddenly as it appeared, leaving Ryou feeling even weaker then before. With a heavy sigh of relief, the mint haired boy lifted himself out the chair and headed to the staircase for bed, still rubbing his side. Ryou let out a heavy breath as he began his hard climb up the stairs, his legs feeling heavy and almost like jelly. He moaned to himself half way up as a familiar pain throbbed in his thighs and knee caps. He couldn't wait to get rid of his baby so he could sleep better and get up the stairs flipping easier. The time it used to take him to get from the bottom to the stop of the stairs was the same amount of time it took him to get to the second bloody step now. But by the time Ryou finally reached the top of the mountain stairs, he felt like he'd run a marathon- twice! He struggled himself to his bedroom, leaving the black wooden door open behind him and crashed onto his soft red-duvet bed in a similar manner he had to the sofa earlier, his head, back and arms spread out on the mattress and him legs dangling off the side lazily. The horrible, odd, cramp feeling returned to his abdomen making his feel like his insides were being strangled lightly. Ryou simply groaned, too exhausted to react to the pain, and instead decided to pray that it passed quickly. Sadly, this time the agony didn't cease as quickly as it had before and even felt like it spreading to his spine. Ryou held his breath, grabbing his hips and digging his nails deep into the skin as a form of distraction. He finally let out a heavy breath like a steam engine as the discomfort began to wear off. Left there breathless, Ryou focused on trying to work out if there were any signs that suggested the pain might return. The pain had left a light stinging sensation in his tail bone, but it was nothing that really bothered him.

Ryou let out another heavy sigh to calm himself, before turning his head and look round his room. That's when he noticed the gold object on his bedside- The millennium ring.  
>Bakura must have left it behind… That was strange of him since he never went anywhere without it. Ryou reached over and grabbed the ring by its rope and pulled it towards him. Holding it in his hand above his head, the ring sudden began to glow brightly just as suddenly as a new, violent pain warped itself round Ryou's body, making him scream in agony.<p>

This really wasn't right…

Meanwhile, the almighty Bakura was stomping down the streets towards Yami's house. Those who see him quickly diverted their travels to the other side of the road, and those already on the other side quickly picked up pace as he might chop them up and slash their mouths. Evil Bakura didn't notice any of this though, and with a cruel smirk, he carried on travels ungracefully. The closer he got to house, the crazier the being began to seem to those who saw him. A giggle with an ability to send a chill down anyone's spin bubbled in his throat and fizzing through his teeth. As he snuck down a dark alley way for a short cut, those giggles to downright loud maddening cackles, a screech like that of an insane Shinigami, but with his clear white porcelain skin, crazy lilac hair, deep electric purple crooked eyes, this snowy lips and sharp lemon teeth, Bakura could have easily been mistaken for an omnipotent soulless God of Death… All he needed was wings and a note book with the power to kill. He licked his lips lustfully at the thought of his oh-so delicious plan. How glorious this would all be when his plan had been done. The sugary sweet rose liquid dripping from his finger tips and stains his skin. Oh, the glory he would feel, the true which had not held upon his brow in so long, oh how good it would feel to have that pride again! Just the idea of it was making his mouth water in anticipation!

The cold air whipped him round his cheeks, leaving the saw and bitten by the dreaded freeze. The snow was still falling, turning the ground to an icy skating rink, and making the trees look like elderly women with white fluffy perms. The white flakes began landing delicately on Bakura's long black leather coat, and as the snowing became heavier, created little slither of snow shoulder pads. Bakura's mind was too far away to notice his new fashion as he carried on his way while the snow began to create a new coat for him.

He was almost there. He could see it, he could sense it, he could smell it, he could _taste_ it…  
>Licking the saliva from his lips, Bakura quickened his pace as be began to see the Kame Game sign no so far away in the distance.<p>

_Soon_, thought Bakura,_ Soon your blood will paint the world._

Back from where he had came from, Ryou was in horror, gripping the ring tighter and tighter as the pain increased.  
>The pain had returned a lot quicker than before, making him feel like his entire lower half was being strangled and twisted. Ryou screamed, cried and howled in pain as he felt something inside him rip. He gasped and choked as he felt his stomach stretch and rip, feeling like a knife was cutting him in half. With the pain still immense, Ryou forced himself to sit up, thought in unbareable pain. He choked again when he saw his green shirt stained a purple-red. His breath quickened as he reached across the bed to his bedside table and grabbed the phone. With shaky hands, he punched Bakura's mobile number in before desperately waiting for him to answer.<p>

"Come on Bakura…" Ryou sobbed, holding back tears as best he could.

The boy froze as a familiar ringing song rattled behind him. Slowly turning, he saw Bakura's mobile jumping about on vibrate on the drawer set on the other side of the room. Ryou swore loudly and slammed the phone down again before picking up and punching a new mobile number in in a panic. Three rings later, a family cheery voice answered.

"Hey Ryou! Is everything okay? Make it quick- I'm on my way to class!" Yugi rushed on the other side, an echo of other students in the foreground.

"Yugi help!" Ryou sobbed, sounding like Lelu from The Fifth Element.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" Yugi asked, taken aback.

"I-I-I don't know" Ryou stuttered "S-something wrong… I don't know what's happening-"

"It's okay Ryou" Yugi tried to comfort him before being rudely interrupted by a hysterical Ryou-

"I'm scared, Yugi!"

"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down, I'm coming! Just keep breathing." And with that Yugi quickly put the phone down on him.

Still gripping the phone, listening only to the dialling tone, Ryou lifted up his shirt, to see what looked like a small, growing hole centimetres under his stomach button

In fright and confusion, Ryou howled deafeningly, dropping the phone to the floor and curling up in a foetal position on the bed, whining to himself in utter pain. What was going on? What was going to happen? What was he suppose to do?

Where was Bakura when he needed him most?

The said man had finally gotten to Yami's house, knocking with rhythm on the Kame Game front door before repeatedly ringing the doorbell until he saw Yami entering the shop through the back door and heading tiredly over to him, running a worn out hard through his crazy colourful hair. The sound of his leather boots echoed on the door as he strolled over and opened the door for his lover.

"Hey Kura" Yami yawned.

"Yami…" Bakura purred "You seem sad" he smirked.

"You seem surprised-"

"OH but I'm not" Bakura replied with a cruel laugh "Don't worry, Yams. I thought I might help cheer-" Bakura stepped in through the door and began to caress Yami's cheek "You up a little bit- Make your weight seem less heavy, you know?" The cruel man winked, before kissing Yami's blushing cheek.

"Huh?" was all Yami could say

Bakura chuckled deep his throat. "Why don't we head to the bedroom?" Bakura placed kisses round Yami's cheek and to his ear before biting down on his ear lob hard "I'll make you see fine white angels…"

_**HOOT! The next chapter is the BIG chapter! The second from last chapter I believe :'(**_

_**Don't worry! I'm planning a sequel- and a new edited version of this will be uploaded under the name 'Nothing Is Trivial in Love'.**_


	35. Chapter 34 Rose pools in Collier Bones

Yami was confused to find the cruel, lilac haired man standing at his door step, covered in show, yet not shivering, looking rugged and like something inside of him had awakened. It was like a new light was shining in a different corridor of Bakura's strange, twisted, dark mind, but what it was that had awakened in the close-to-sociopathic man, Yami didn't know. To be more precise, he didn't care. Why should he? Why would he?

Bakura had grabbed Yami roughly by the forearm with his long, bony white fingers, the long witchy nails drilling into the tanned skin, just enough for pain and grip but not enough so that blood was shed, as he forced the once proud pharaoh to follow him up the rickety stairs, feet stamping down on each wooden step and to his bedroom. Bakura kicked the door down before using both hands to grab Yami, who was standing behind him at this point, Bakura's finger still with a tight hold on his throbbing wrist, and throwing him across the room and on to his queen sized bed that sat in the right hand corner, his head just missing both the head board and the wall. Yami scrambled to sit up straight in alarm, only his eyes showing his true mental expression. Bakura smirked at him cruelly, taking off his long leather coat, a little snow that had been still sitting on the shoulders fell to the carpet, and discarding it randomly on Yami's floor, his eyes glued to him with half hidden irises, the whole time. With lazy steps, Bakura strolled slowly over to Yami, before stopping at the edge of his bed, leaning on its post almost seductively.

"You look so exquisite when you're scared and confused" Yami purred at him, before his sharp red tongue began petting the bottom of his sharp top teeth, obviously trying to cause a stir for a reaction in Yami's shaking body.

"Confused, yes" Yami nodded, his voice almost monotonic "But I wouldn't say scared" he spoke doing his best to sound proud, but he winced, crossing one leg over the other to hide his provoked member that seemed to be lifting with a quick progress.

Yami raised a creamy-purple eye brow, his lips pursing but the smirk managing to remain "I guess that's good" He pushed himself off the post and headed slowly towards the shelf on Yami's wall that held his CD player and music. "I would have been a little worried" Bakura said with fake innocence "I would have thought any fear of sex that you could have ever had would have been eliminated by now" a hummed chuckle followed his words, his eyes staying on the collection, seeing no reason to look at Yami. His reaction to that was important. It was just a little wind up that might be helpful, but most likely was pointless.

Bakura's eyes raced across the spines of the disk cases, quickly reading the band and album names, ready to stop and focus as soon as something 'appropriate' for his plan was seen. Now, if Bakura had remembered correctly, then Yami's music style should be rather ranged, from pop to heavy metal. Oshare kei to kpop, the whole joint. Bakura smirked as he looked at the music cases. It would easy from him to find a band with a good song since they were in order of artist then order of release-  
>He'd found it. The exact song that had inspired all this. It was all so perfect, like it was truly meant to be. He grabbed the disk case and prized open with no respect for other people's property, and ripped the CD from its place. He jabbed the players 'open drawer' button, and set the CD in its place. The silver machine groaned as it began to read the disk, before humming to its user as it found track one. Bakura began jabbing more buttons, setting the player the play the song just before his chosen one…<p>

Meanwhile Ryou was still lying on his bed sobbing, pleading to the air for the pain to go away and never return. No justice, compassion or miracle happened, meaning Ryou carried on screaming to the heavens as the pain clawed its way through his body like an unmerciful monster searching for its prey. The crying boy could swear he could feel the creature's gnashing teeth eating through his insides already. Ryou clutched the millennium ring tighter, setting his jaw on it and pressing his teeth into as a contraction rippled through the boy's helpless body. More and more blood seemed to be leaking out from his stomach, drenching his shirt and the bed covers in its thick wet mess.

He wailed and howled as another contraction hit him even quicker, followed by an odd sound like a metal cutlery piece running along a china plate. Ryou twitched violently as he felt a waterfall leak and splatter out of his body. Ryou's shaky hands whizzed to his stomach, quickly becoming drenched in the substance, and causing a different pain to curse Ryou's body as his hand came in contact with the open wound. Ryou quickly removed his hand just as fast as he had placed it there, and then began to admire the quick liquid that had painted itself over it. Two substances were dripping down his fingers and palm; one was blood, the other was water.

Ryou began to stutter to himself weakly, feeling sick at the disgusting sight. He tried to calm himself, 'breathe easy... Yugi's on his way' he told himself 'it's going to be okay'. Just as the tearful boy began calming down, another contraction punched into him, taking his own wind as he screamed at the most pain contraction yet. When it had passed, he was still screaming. The only reason he stopped was because all the air had left his body and he could feel a burning sensation in the back of throat.

With so much loss of blood and the way he had been panicking in fright, it all began to take a turn on little Ryou. His body quickly became heavily tired, his eyes beginning to close with weakness. The most noise Ryou could make in complaint to the terrible horrors that had befallen him were tiny groans murmurs, his throat sore and raw from screeching so much. His jaw was aching terribly, the muscles throbbing franticly in protest to his howls.

Ryou's heart ran marathons in his chest, but began to play to a different beat as he heard a slam downstairs. He silently thanked god that Yugi, or maybe even Bakura, had finally come to his rescue. He heard the heavy thumping of feet as they climbed up the stairs before running to his room.

"Ryou?!" Yugi cried in a panic.

Weak from blood loss, Ryou found replying hard, the only thing he gave Yugi to show a sign that he could acknowledge his appearance in the room was a twitch of the lips, and a feeble stare, not a grunt or anything more.

Yugi ran to his friend, his face of fear twisting into an expression on courage and confidence. He bent down to his friend, beginning to talk none stop to Ryou, leaving a space every now and again for him to speak to make sure he didn't pass out.

"It's going to be okay. I know what to do" Yugi reassured him, pressing his hand against Ryou's sweaty brow "Everything's alright. How do you feel?"

Ryou didn't reply.

"You have to answer me" Yugi forced, trying to smile as he spoke

Ryou muscles tightened before he pushed his voice to speak "Pain…" he grunted "Uncomfortable"

Yugi nodded "Okay. Try and stay awake okay? Can you move?"

Ryou shook his head as vigorously as he could.

"Well, you might have to try because-"

Yugi's speech was interrupted by Ryou wail of agony as an unexpected contraction crushed his insides once again. Tears leaked from his scrunched up eyelids and he gritted his teeth hard that it left like they'd shatter with the pressure.  
>Yugi was barely sure what to do at that moment, the sudden shock of it leaving him frozen for a second or two, before he settled on calming his friend my gently stroking his shoulder, and shushing him whispering soothing words.<p>

After about a minute, the pain passed, and Ryou was wheezing, coughing and shaking miserably. Yugi sighed heavily but carried on stroking Ryou's shoulder to comfort him.

"Ryou…" Yugi spoke softly "I need you to lie on your back, okay?"

With gritted teeth and a whimper at the thought, Ryou shook his head to disagree.

"I can't help you unless you do…"

While little Yugi was trying his best to help his friend, the man he had once called his lover was currently in a very different situation.

Yami was pinned to the bed, squirming underneath the thief king, whose small sharp teeth were chewing down on the skin of the pharaoh's neck. With no conscious of what he was doing, Yami bent his left leg up, his knee pressing against Bakura's thigh. Yami's hands, pinned above his head by the thief, scrunched up into little fists, then released, then gripped again as he felt his heart began to beat faster. He moaned, as he felt Bakura lick down to collier bone, before leaving a small, throbbing, purple love bite. He began to lead kisses back up Yami's neck and over his jaw, only stopping when he found the corner of Yami's mouth. He sniggered in his throat, releasing on of Yami's hands as he allowed the pharaoh to attack his own pearly white lips with a desperate, difficult kiss. Yami's hand flew to the back of Bakura's neck, gripping the stripped t shirt, the blue shirt had been abandoned moments before.

The two Egyptians bit, scratched and kicked each other violently as the kiss quickly heated up, rolling on the bed, holding each other close but their long hair. Mumbled swear words and offenses were thrown out casually while nails embedded themselves in other's blushing kiss. Moving quick, Yami ripped himself out of the lip contact and sank his teeth hard into Bakura's snowy neck, causing him cuss loudly and hiss, before sniggering to himself once again. He released Yami's other hand, wrapping his own now free arm round Yami's waist, hauling him up a few inches. Yami groaned, and wrapped his arms round Bakura neck, chewing and sucking hard while the metallic taste erupted into his mouth and painted his lips like a gruesome lipstick. The thief king let out a heavy breath, leaning his head to one side to make it easier from his lover to bite. He slipped his hand between the two, and guided it to the two leather waist bands and undid his own in a second, before getting to work on Yami's. Yami groaned into the smooch again as he felt Bakura's rushed hands pulling down the zip and hooking his thumb to pull them down. The lilac haired man giggled with sexuality into the kiss, while his hand that was wrapped round his lover began to gently stroke his side in a tender way, while his other carried on forcing the pharaoh's leather pants down. Yami unwrapped one arm from round Bakura's neck, and began to pulling his leather down too. Still kissing, they finished removing their lower garments, and only broke away from their passionate kisses for a second to take off the last of their upper.

Yugi forced Ryou to roll over, feeling guilty as he heard his friend scream, more blood oozing from his ripping stomach. Ryou began chewing the millennium ring again, the rope tied round his neck by Yugi. The small boy repeatedly apologised to his friend, before dashing off to his bathroom and unto the airing cupboard. His eyes searched for dark coloured towels that wouldn't or at least be difficult to stain, before filling a soap dish with my warm water and heading back to the bedroom. Before he had even stepped a foot out the bathroom, another one of Ryou's cries echoed through the house as another contraction hit hard. Yugi forced himself to keep his wits together and walked sensibly back to room, placing the bowl on the side, before using a black towel to wipe away the blood.

"I'm sorry if this hurts" He apologised beforehand "But I need to find the wound"

"What's happening to me?!" Ryou sobbed, his tired eyes unable to look anywhere but the ceiling.

"It's only labour-"

"This is labour?!" Ryou forced out a yell of anguish.

He was right. Didn't the baby usually come out between the legs or 'out the way he came'? Why had no one told him about this? Why had no one told him that he was going to suffer just tragic pain and have his stomach literally rip open in front his very eyes?

"Why didn't you tell me?" he cried out his thoughts

Still, wiping away the blood, not yet very the wound, Yugi frowned and said in confusion "Bakura didn't tell you?"

"NO!"

"Not even Yami?"

"NO!"

No one. Not a single person had given even details like this. When he had asked Bakura, his reply had been 'out the way it came I guess… But the millennium ring will sort things out'

The ring

Forcing it out, Ryou asked weakly "If the ring doing this to me?"

"Yes" Yugi stated matter-of-factly. "It's the only was it knows how. There's no room for an exit over then between your abdomen and stomach"

Ryou wanted ask about his wonder of his organs falling out, but his throat decided against airing this thought, and chose to stop him by silencing his vocal cords.

"I think I'm close to the opening" Yugi told him, taking one of Ryou's hands in his "Be brave okay?"

Ryou nodded nervously.

"Try not to scream. It'll just make recovery worse" the tri-coloured hair boy smiled kindly.

Ryou gave him small smile in return, before forcing his eyes tightly shut and giving his friend's hand a little squeeze.  
>Yugi carried on dabbing around, wiping away the blood but only to swear across Ryou's flesh. He began to feel Ryou's grip tighten, immediately alerting him that he was close to the would. He quickly reached his arm round the other side and lazily wiped away some blood to make it easier, but really all he needed was one clear side. As he carried on his first side, he heard Ryou squeak, and he knew he was inches away.<p>

"Ryou, I need you to clench you're stomach muscles- don't 'push'" He ordered strictly "Just tighten you're stomach muscles."

The mint haired boy looked up at his friend worriedly, before following his orders.

The most strangest feeling, mixed with the probably the second worst pain he'd ever felt cursed his body, causing him to immediately scream on agony, his head lifting up onto his chest, before it feel back as he released his muscles and the pain stop.

"That's god, Ry- Ryou?" Yugi did a double take his friend, whose eyes were slowly beginning to close. "No, don't sleep" Yugi persisted "Don't sleep, Ry, stay awake for me" Yugi brought his blood covered hand to Ryou's face and slapped him just as his eyelids full closed "Don't sleep, it's almost over!" Yugi's voice shuddered as he spoke, still trying to sound confident, but holding a voice of confidence was so difficult when you thought you're friend was dying right in front of you…

As Yami laid down beneath Bakura, staring up at him with lustful eyes, the song finally finished, and Bakura's chosen song began to play. The ghostly, eery beginning of Embryo quivered through the room as Bakura, wearing his leather coat alone, forced his member into Yami with preparation. Yami swore out loudly, a face pure hatred on his face as he looked up at his friend. Bakura smirked with joy at the fact that the pharaoh was pain. He smirk grew and eyes became clouded with lust as he saw Yami's own eyes turn blood red. Old Yami was back once again, and he sniggered at his nemesis

"I always told you" he purred "I love pain, thief king"

Bakura sneered at his cockiness towards him, punishing him for disrespect by ramming into him hard. Yami swore out loud again, hissing under his breath, but enjoying the pain all the while. The thief king aimed back into him again, almost making the once proud Pharaoh choke on his own air.

_._

_**so, a summer morning in 1983 my beloved mother always by my side  
>hey, smile at me just like you always do in the sunlit morning your expression distorted<strong>_

"I've missed this…" Yami admitted weakly, smiling to hide the pain even though he enjoyed it. He didn't want to think that Bakura could have such control and power over his body "There is nothing like sex with the enemy"

"Agreed" Bakura murmured, not focusing properly on what they had said.

Yami scowled, knowing he was being ignored. Using his shoulders, he pushed himself up and crashed his teeth into Bakura's neck, almost choking him like he had done earlier before.

_**mother's neck is choked as she hangs down from the heavens bye bye, mother  
>with silent tears and deep pain the flower, unable to bear it, is dying I am alone<strong>_

Bakura hissed at the teeth sank deeper into his skin as he pounded harder and harder in to Yami's small, tanned body. Sweat dribbled down but shades of skin.

___**Without a Face a gasping voice  
>Without a Face a distorted voice<strong>_

The metallic taste returned to Yami's mouth as he sucked the evil one's throat, devouring him. _****_

_**so rape me until you're satisfied that I am yours, father  
>but see, mother is looking down on us from up above<strong>_

Yami released his throat and threw his head back in pleasure, moaning in pleasure as Bakura found his sweet spot._****_

_**My Sweet Mother smiling you smile so hard it seems your heart will burst open  
>Deadly Sweet Mother in hatred I'll wait patiently, holding back my nausea while I'm raped<strong>_

Bakura trailed kisses up Yami's neck, across his jaw and to his lips, turning his pecks into a desperate, rushed, heated kiss._****_

_**now, a winter evening in 1992 my despised father always by my side**_

Still kissing the moaning pharaoh, Bakura sneakily slide his hand into his pocket, and pulled out his hidden item.

_**hey, rape me again today just like you always do father's eyes wide open, burning into me**_

Slowly moving the item up the bed, and closer and closer to Yami's gorgeous golden neck, Bakura couldn't help but speed up his rhythm in anticipation, rubbing himself against Yami's throbbing member. Yami's groans had become quick and constant with his hands fondly crazily in Bakura's hair. The thief knew his victim was close; Perfect.

_**I thrust that thing I hid deeply, strongly, into his neck bye bye, Father**_

Bakura released Yami's lip as soon as he felt the scream of bliss. Yami shrieked in pure pleasure as his forever final orgasm erupted through his body. His moment intense heaven was ripped from him, when he felt something drive into his neck, cutting off his oxygen. Yami began to splutter in shock and horror, staring at Bakura was eyes of amazement, before, still coughing, began to smile at him.

Bakura only stared down at him, blank faced.

"Our deal is done" I said flatly and quietly, his eyes half lidded as he watched the man that had forever been his biggest rival, but had become his secret lover die right in front of his eyes.

Was this pain he felt? Was this his heart breaking? He didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't want to watch his pharaoh die, but yet he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Blood began to stream and spit out of Yami's gapping in mouth, his body shaking as it tried to stay alive. The pharaoh's body jaulted hard, sending spatters of the ruby liquid onto Bakura's snowy skin. The blood bubbling out of Yami's mouth trailed down his jaw, making little pools in his sharp collier bones.

To those who had seen the next sight, they may have believed it to Bakura's way of showing some guilt or regret to hurting the other, but all those would be highly mixtaken.  
>Bakura laid his head on Yami's chest, closing his eyes and listening to the beautiful sound of Yami's panicking heart, pumping desperately to keep its body alive, but soon to fail miserably. Yami's coughing and choking began to weaken quickly, his heart beat slowly beginning to make the most beautiful sound a heart can make – Silence. He sat up and looked down.<p>

Bakura sucked his tongue, looking at the now still body as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He turned his gaze to the carpet, little red stains. He stood up, immediately catching a glance of himself in the mirror. His face and hair were covered in the beautiful ruby goo, making it stick to his shoulders, neck and cheeks. Bakura felt his own heart begin to speed up in pace, but he kept his face straight and unreadable. Quickly, he grabbed his underwear and pulled them on, followed but pants. He didn't bother with his boots, and instead snatched them and his shirt and tshirt off the floor, still already wearing his leather coat.

Bakura ran out the room, down the hall, practically jumped down the stairs, and headed to run through the Motou's back garden. As soon as he'd flung the front door open and jumped out side, he was hit but the dreaded cold.

_**mother, naked, blooms in the snowy landscape crimson flowers, blooming, blood stained I am  
>alone<strong>_

****Snow. The whole landscape in Bakura's view was covered in white, fluffy duvet of snow. Heavy flakes were falling, and Bakura mumbled a thank you to god. With snow fall this heavy, any tracks he left would be soon covered and hidden. The place looked like a winter wonderland, but no one knew of the dark horror that had happened on that night.

As set off into a run, putting all his might into each stride. Bakura hopped over to garden wall, his feet crashing on a stone as he hit the other side, but he carried on all the same. Bakura panted, his throat quickly becoming raw from the cold winter's air. He kept in the shadows, close to the walls, doing his best not to be seen. As soon as he came across an alley way he recognised, he dived down it head first. Half way down, he felt his body calapse on him, and he landed on his front in the snow. The icy white froze his skin, but felt warm on his tear stained cheeks. He growled deep in his throat and forced himself to sit up, shivering like crazy. Looking down, he was the specks of rubies.

Blood. He covered in it, and now it had dyed the pure snow with his crimson colour. The same crimson as the once proud pharaoh's eyes, which now saw nothing for eternity.

He was such a stupid, worthless pharaoh. Good for nothing but a fuck… Nothing.

_**My Sweet Mother smiling you smile so hard it seems your heart will burst open**_

Staring down at the ruby stained flakes, the patched of red looking like roses of hope sprouting out the cold frozen under bed. Bakura began to giggle, his smile looking like that of a deranged harlequin.

He didn't know why he smiled.

He didn't know he was giggling.

He didn't understand why he was crying.

_**Deadly Sweet Mother in hatred the tears streaming down my cheeks dry up, as the season dries  
>up<strong>_

'Is this the end?'

Ryou? Bakura looked round frantically but saw nothing of his beloved. The voice. It was defiantly Ryou.

'Why me? Why me, Why me?!'

It was Ryou. Bakura shivering increased. Something was wrong…  
>Their connection had been dead for so long, so why was it suddenly working again now?<br>Bakura gritted his teeth as he heard Ryou's echoing screams in his head. He had to get home and fast.

Bakura pushed all thoughts out of his head, even the thoughts about what could be wrong with Ryou. He didn't nothing to slow him down. He had to get home now, this second.

He pulled himself to his feet and sped off, running with such difficulty through the thick white snow, leaving a trail of crimson flowers behind him.

His run seemed like a blur. Time disappeared, it was like he disappeared, all he saw was the road ahead of him and map in his head on how to get home…

_**My Sweet Mother smiling you smile so hard it seems your heart will burst open**_

With time feeling like nothing, he didn't notice the 15 minutes he spent pounding his legs in the snow, forcing himself through the blanket to get home.

When Bakura burst into the house breathless, and was immediately welcomed by a strange sound.

A wail. A high pitched wail.

With small, slow steps Bakura headed towards the noise. He slowly stepped into his kitchen, the sound seeming louder now. He stared at the entrance to the living room, and walked towards his, his head held high, already guessing what he was going to see.

Sitting on the sofa was KoKo, with her own tears in her eyes, but a happy smile to match. She cradled a bundle in her arms; the reason for the wailing. A small, delicate looking, snowy skinned child laid in her arms. The baby's hair was a dusty lilac, just like Bakura's. The child seemed to look like him more then Ryou- even though they looked practically the same.  
>Its eyes opened wide and stared at Bakura, revealing to be a beautiful emerald green. Just like Ryou's.<p>

Ryou.

Where was Ryou?

Before Bakura could ask, the crying stared again…

_**Deadly Sweet Mother I'm pregnant my child crying I'll hold back my nausea.**_

_**ONE LAST CHAPTER LEFT!  
>HOPE YOU LIKED THIS :D<strong>_

_**This took me a week to do!  
>I need to do another BETA of it, which I will do later :D<strong>_


	36. Chapter 35 Burning Farewell

_**The final chapter… I'd love to know what you think so please, do comment! You don't have to, it would just be nice :3**_

The scratchy sound of the thick cotton bag scraping against the concrete ground was most unfortunate for them, as they were trying to keep quiet and secretive about their doings that dark night. Bakura and Yugi tugged at the end of the bag, dragging over it to the large, boiling, burning bonfire. The close the two same to dancing flames, the sorer the heat's claws seemed on their backs. They dropped it to the floor with a thick thump, leaning on their knee caps and catching their breath, both wiping their sweating brows.

Bakura had waited for to snow to melt and the ground to dry before he set his plan into action. He made a pile of tree branches, building them up as high as he could, already for the bonfire.

That fire did look so beautiful on that dark, cold night. Its warmth seemed 10 times stronger against the cold air. If Bakura didn't have 'things' to forever discard, then he could have been happy to lie on the grass and just enjoy the sight of the burning wood.

"He's heavy…" puffed Bakura "For a midget"

"Yeah…" wheezed little Yugi, pulling himself into a straight stand "But I'm guessing the after death process has begun by now…"

Bakura nodded with a sigh, before standing straight himself "Come on" he shrugged "Let's throw him on. I'll take head, you take legs"

Yugi nodded, and head round to the opposite side of the body and taking a tight hold on the corners of the bag; the bag that carried the man that had once been a spirit that had possessed him and taken him to the top of his abilities, helped him get friends, and changed him for the better. The once proud Pharaoh was now only a stiff, bloating cadaver that had already begun frothing out the mouth and rupturing down the back- starting from the stab wound. The liquids being released from various points of the royal carcass had stained the light brown bag terribly, weakening it in places with the dampness. With the material wet and with it been dragged across the hard, rocky concrete, the under part on the bag had been worn away quickly.

Once Bakura got a hold on the other end, the two began to swing the bag back and forth, picking up some force to throw it in the flames. Just as they were about throw the bagged body into the burning flames, a ripping sound hit their eyes, and the pharaoh's decomposing body flew out of the bag and rolled close to the bonfire, the rest of the content of the bag just dropping to their feet. Yugi quickly turned away, not wanting to see the body again. He'd seen it a few days previously when his curiosity had got the better of him, and he found himself scarred for life at the dreaded sight. The carcass was on the bed, eyes wide open and staring up, mouth gaping, lying on the crispy stained sheets.

"_Think of it as a favour to yourself" _Bakura had told him when he admitted his terrible deed "_He's no longer your problem. The same as he isn't mine and will never by Ryou's…"_

Yugi didn't know why he'd agreed to all this… Maybe he did in hope that after Yami's body was gone and burnt, he could forgot everything and sleep well at night… Something told him he'd never sleep again…

"I'll do it myself, then…" Bakura grumbled, stomping over to the body, irritated.

Yugi, biting his lip anxiously, turned his head a little to see what was happening. He swung his head back round and closed his eyes tightly shut as he saw the corpse lying close to the fire, one hand actually alight from a jumping flame. Yugi heard Bakura grumbled again as metallic slick-like sound stretched through the air.

Bakura gritted him teeth in annoyance and whipped out the knife he had place in his back pocket, safely protected by a thick leather pouch. The cadaver looked at its worst now, the skin stretched round the forehead, cheekbones and limps, but bloating in a disgusting manner round the mouth, neck and abdomen. A wreck not fit for anyone of any calibre. He took a tight hold on the lit arm with his spare had before holding the knife high. He slammed it down onto the bruised arm, around 5 inches away from the lit hand. Bakura plunged the dagger in to the burning wrist and threw it quickly into the fire, now leaving him the bloating body. He sighed, trying to breath in the foul stench of decay, changing his position so he could slide his pale, stained hands under the body and pull it up into a bridal hold. Bakura choked on the air round his mouth and nose, no officially violated with the smell of rotting flesh. Swallow hard, forcing himself not to be sick, before stepping as close to the blaze as he could, the warmth it gave off burning his eyes and the tip of his nose, before chucking the body lazily into the fire with 'umph'. The body landed upside down against the burning branches, head first into the main part of the blaze.

Bakura took a few steps back and stared for a minute, watching the flames tear the body apart, the multi-coloured hair already ceasing to have existed. The horrid smell of rotting fresh had almost got now, and was now replaced by the stench of burning skin. Bakura didn't know which one was worse to put up with…

He turned round to see Yugi still cowering away with his back to the burning. Bakura rolled his eyes and stomped over to the pile on the floor that also needed to be discarded of.

The pile consisted of bed sheets, pillow cases, Yami's bedroom curtains, along with towels and mop heads and anything else that was covered in Yami's blood or what Bakura believed to be heavy in DNA or clues that could label him to his crime.

The thief snatched a few things from the pile and began to chuck them into the flames in forceful flicks on the arm. Yugi noticed what the lilac haired man was doing, and chose to shake himself from his disturbed state, and help out the murderer. He grabbed a mop head and one of the curtains and threw them into the fire.

For the next five minutes, the two were silent as they destroyed all the evidence. It was better to be safe than sorry. All though there was no real proof of Yami's existence in this current time, Bakura wanted to make sure no one picked up on anything being 'weird' or 'off'. Plus, burning everything along with the pharaoh's swollen carcass was kind of like a ceremony of the 'new start' in their lives.

What a better way to start a new then by burning you're a body with one of your enemies?

Once everything was in the bonfire and being finally cremated, the two took a few more steps back to admire the beautiful sight.

"So…" Yugi spoke awkwardly, trying to relax the mood that only he noted "What did she name it?"

"Eh?" Bakura grunted, still staring at the flames.

"The baby. What did Koko name it?"

"OH, right!" Bakura smirked with a nod of the head "Mitsou I think" he sniggered.

"Why's that funny? Mitsou is a nice name for a little boy…"

"Yeah, it is" Bakura nodded "I just think it's funny that KoKo refused to call it Hitsugi after the guy from Naitomea- and then she goes and does it anyway!" he laughed harder

Yugi blinked "huh?"

Bakura rolled his eyes "Ikari Mitsou is the birth name of the guitarist from Naitomea- A.K.A Hitsugi- Which would have been a better name for the kid if you ask me" I mean, what boy wouldn't want to be called The Coffin (Hitsugi)? Its awesome"

Yugi mimed at 'oh' "I-I wouldn't know, I'm not a fan of rock music…"

"You're more bubblegum crap, right?" Bakura sniggered again.

The silence returned like cold chill in the air…

With a gulp, Yugi forced himself to carry on the conversation "How's Ryou?"

"Better" Bakura said, his tone taking a serious tone "Better"

Bakura had been in alarm when he dashed up to his lovers room. The scene was like the one Bakura had only just left behind, only this time, the person was awake with glittering, teary eyes.

Ryou was lying on blood-stained bed, pale skinned by bright rosy cheeks. Yugi was sitting on the bed next to him, holding Ryou's hand comfortingly, his thumb making little circles against Ryou's skin. Yugi eyes whizzed to him as soon as he opened the door. He quickly got up and strode over to Bakura.

"I need to talk to you before you talk to him" Yugi spoke coldly, looking at Bakura with determined, tired eyes.

Bakura, no longer in the mood for any rows or fights, simply nodded and followed Yugi back out the room and into the hall.

"I'm not going to tell him" Yugi announced.

Bakura blinked, confused on the subject.

"About you and Yami" Yugi explained, his voice softening.

"Why?" Bakura asked suspiciously, folding his arms.

"he needs you." A small smile grew on Yugi's lips "But, Ryou is a good guy. You should treat him right." Yugi went on "Show him respe-"

"He'll get the best I can give now" Bakura interrupted, a sneer crawling him

Yugi frowned as he became the one that was confused. Bakura's smirk grew

"Let's just say that I've got rid of a little distraction" Bakura giggled cruelly, before heading back into Ryou's room, leaving and alarmed Ryou outside.

Now back in the room, alone with Ryou, Bakura found himself smiling gently at his lover.

"Hey" he said softly.

"hey…" Was Ryou's weak reply.

Bakura slowly made his way over gingerly, sitting down next to Ryou, and began to stroke the mint hair from his face.

"I thought I was going to die" Ryou murmured.

"Nah…" Bakura whispered "That's not something I'm about to let happen." He kissed his lover's forehead "I need someone to be home to cook for me after a day of thieving"

Ryou giggled, staring up at Bakura with loving eyes. "Did you see him?"

"Who? Yugi?"

"No…" Ryou cleared his throat "The baby"

Bakura nodded "yeah. Looks like us."

"Yep… He looks like us… But he doesn't look like he his ours, you know?" Ryou smiled sleepily.

"You couldn't be more right pipsqueak" Bakura jolted his eyebrows up as he spoke, making Ryou giggled again, before cringing in pain.

"What is it?" Bakura whispered in worry.

"Only my stitches. I'm fine" he replied weakly.

Bakura had to admit to himself that he had been terrified that day that he had lost Ryou.  
>It was at that moment, sitting, crying in the snow with the bloody roses that Bakura realised who he truly cared for, the real reason by the embarrassing tears that sprawled down him cheeks- Ryou. He was his reason for life. If there was no Ryou, there could be no Bakura.<p>

It had been so long since Bakura had cared so much for the death of another being. The feeling was so strange but so familiar at that moment. It reminded him of long ago, when his village was burnt to the ground, his parents, his friends, murdered right in front of his very eyes. The pain, the mental torture it had caused him, the being he had become from it, and then after zorc entered his world and literally became his life…

His evil demeanour was him now, it was how he was wired, but still some of his old self revealed. And there was just enough of it left for him still be able to feel the desperation for one others life out then his own.

And that other person was Ryou.

After Bakura's reply, the conversation died again. Once again, it was awkward for Ryou, but Bakura enjoyed the vocal silence, with only speech being the talk of the crackling flames.

Bakura smirked at the fire, watching the last of the proof born away, to be as if it had never existed.  
>Ryou gazed at the fire solemnly, staring at the up-side-down burning figure, now decapitated and mostly hidden behind the flames, most of what could be seen of it was just a silhouette, like a person showering behind the curtains.<p>

"What now?" Yugi spoke up again.

"I go home to Ryou" Bakura spoke blankly "What do you do?"

Yugi shook his head "I honestly don't know." He shrugged "Just got to try and live a normal life. Pretend certain things didn't happen-"

"Now, we know you can't do that" Bakura sneered.

"But isn't that your plan, also?" Yugi frowned, confused to why it should work for Bakura but no himself. Or was Bakura's plan not that and instead something unclear?

"yes. But I am me and you are you"

Yugi didn't know what to say. Maybe the thief was actually right there. Bakura was good at forgetting and ignoring, but Yugi was not. Yugi held on to memories and wasn't ignorant enough to be able to ignore anything. The lilac man was right in a horrid way, it would work for him but it wouldn't work for Yugi. Maybe not just because of his personality, but his reasons. For once, his reasons may not be all selfish, but some might actually selfless. Yugi's with neither selfish or selfless.

"You know" for once Bakura was the once to keep the conversation going "I've actually learnt from this"

Yugi couldn't help but be alarmed. "Really"

Bakura nodded "To be truthful, for once," Bakura sniggered at his own honesty "I was really scared for Ryou. When the mind link came back and suddenly I could hear Ryou's thoughts,-" Bakura sighed as if he was failing "I actually realized that his the once thing in this world that feel back for taking the advantage once. It was like I was oblivious the fact that one he could be the next day he might not." He smiled gently, his eyes on the ground "I couldn't help but think about all the little things he does… Even the ones that pissed me off to bad, I-… Well, I came to the conclusion that I would actually miss those little things. I'd actually miss the sound of singing along to those darn, fucking crap, pop music and being fussy over me, and be constantly worried about getting ill or hurt… The way he always makes the coffee just right, the way his makes the bed as soon as I get up, the way he always asks for my opinions on things just be safe… the way he stays with me even though I hurt him…" Bakura looked at Yugi with sad eyes "All these little things… Like how he bites his nails and fiddles with his hair when he watches tele… it's also _trivial_, but-…" he smile sweetly, truly sweetly "But nothing is really trivial… Nothing is trivial… Not when it's Ryou" he looked back down at the ground, smiling to himself.

"I wish I had someone to say that about me…" Yugi mumbled.

Bakura just nodded, hardly listening.

"I bet Yami once would have…" he sighed heavily "I already miss him… I miss him just being there. Even though I hated him, he was always just there… now he's gone. Officially gone"

A sly look stretched across Bakura's face as he turned to Yugi once again "You miss him, tiny?"

There was a pause for a moment from Yugi as he thought "yeah…" he replied faintly, hardly believing his admittance "I actually do"

"I can solve that" Bakura said in a kindly voice.

If Yugi had had time to think, he probably wouldn't have believed what was happening. One moment he was stand there. The next minute, Bakura was carrying him bridal style. The next minute, he felt hot, rushing air hitting his body. The next; the final minute. He couldn't think.

Hot. Very hot. Burning. He was burning.

Yugi screamed as he was engulfed by the flames, the blaze sinking its teeth into his flesh, melting him like a max candle. The whole time as cried, pleaded and shrieked, as he stared in horror at Bakura, who just stood, outside the fire, watching with evil red eyes and a crooked, sharp grin.

Yugi tried to move, but he was trapped in the morning logs. In a great effort, he attempted to throw himself forward and back on to the glass, but he didn't go alone. Burning wood went with him, burning his back while the grass cooled his front. It wasn't long until the coolness ended, as the crash set fire around him, scorching his face and throat. Yugi tried scream, to howl in pain, but it was too hard now. Parts of him still hurt, but others were numb. The fire had burnt him way part his nerves in some places, leaving him feel almost non-existent. He just twitched and shook as his vision became blurry and his mind began to become blank. One ear caught the rumble of more falling wood, and what was left of him that could feel felt itself be pushed closer with mother's ground. It was long until the flames had eaten him, just like it had eaten his old partner, the Pharaoh.

Bakura stepped closer to over-flood of wood, of which the burning Yugi laid dying underneath. He bent down to flames.

"I know I took Yami from you…" He whispered to the burning boy "But you tried to take Ryou from me…"

The lilac haired man stood back up, still looking in flames "I didn't trust you to stay hush… I'm taking risks"

And with that, Bakura left the scene and headed back home to Ryou.

He had good reason.

Ryou was cooking traditional-Japan sushi that night…

_**THIS WILL HAVE A SEQUAL! **_

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE who had read this!**_

_**It's done! It's finally done! I feel so proud of myself right now!**_

_**I hoped you all enjoyed it!**_


	37. Preview of Sequel Finding Heaven's

THE SEQUEL IS UP! It's called 'Finding Heaven's Stairway'.

The story line is currently free to editing so… WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE SEQUEL? Another mpreg? More murders? Lots of romance? Have an idea, tell me! You might get it in ;)

Anyway, here's the first 200 words of the first chapter of 'Finding Heaven's Stairway'

"_Drive, Kura drive!" Marik yelled the order with a determined face as the two men jumped into the convertible, with bleach blonde haired man throwing his top half out the window and firing at the jewellers' owner, who was running quickly up to them, yelling abuse and threats._

"_Shut up!" Bakura snapped, turning the car on and slamming his black leather boots on the accelerator, sending speeding off, with Marik almost falling out the window if it wasn't for Bakura taking a sudden tight hold of his black sweater to keep in the vehicle. _

_Marik climbed back inside and relaxed into the leather seat, leaning his head back and covering his eyes with a tanned hand as a sighed heavily. He licked his lips before muttering_

"_That was closer"_

"_You're not kidding" Bakura grunted, eyes on the road with his hands at 10 and 2. _

_Marik allowed his hand to drop and sat up only to lean on the dashboard, arms folded. He gazed out the window and into the gloomy dark distance. The sight of the street lamps going by one by one soon began to make his eyes heavy with fatigue. He moaned to himself, rubbing his eyes._

See you all in the sequel,

Belle X-xx-X


	38. SEQUEL HAD BEEN UPLOADED

THE SEQUEL HAS BEEN FINALLY UPLOADED! It's called 'Finding Heaven's Stairway', SO GO CHECK IT OUT GUYS :P


End file.
